


Four Walls

by MoreiShines



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Depression, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, married au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreiShines/pseuds/MoreiShines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To almost everyone around, Gon Freecss was insane for getting married to a stranger he had met online the day after meeting them for the first time in person…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous as fuck to post here... Please enjoy!

"All right, let me get this straight," Leorio spoke loudly, one hand on the wheel while the other began to lower the loud Spanish music that had been playing in his car. The small group of three was on their way to the airport that was at the far edge of the large city they lived in. The traffic to get there was in full load, cars everywhere, but only moving so much in the minutes they had been stuck there. It was a good thing that Kurapika had insisted that they all leave early. The blond had known this would happen. It wasn't the first time, after all.

Honking the car horn and screaming some curse words in Spanish, Leorio glared angrily at the slow moving line. He had forgotten all about what he was going to say, but as luck would have it, he remembered. Soon a full on rant was leaving his lips, and directed at the spiky-haired teen that was sitting in the backseat. The teen looking out the window, unaware of what was to come, until Leorio's voice was booming once again.

"Where was I? Oh, right!" Leorio turned back and studied the teen that smiled at him and gave him his full attention now. The older man's eyes thinning as he went on, "You met this person online after they told you off. Somehow, by some miracle, while you both were telling each other off, you noticed their icon was from a show you like and asked them about it. That turned into a talk about said show, and before you knew it, both of you clicked and were talking every day. After some time, you fell in love with this said person online and asked them to marry you. So, now I'm driving you to the airport to pick up this stranger you met online because your car is in the shop and you both will be getting married tomorrow?!"

"Yup!" The teen answered, eyes looking right into Leorio's angry ones. Amber orbs were shining in a why the driver hadn't seen them sparkle in what felt like forever. It didn't help that the younger teen's face seemed to light up in a foreign glow. That glow not fading when the spiky-haired male chuckled nervously, a few more words leaving him, causing Leorio's jaw to drop, "More or less."

"GON, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Leorio shouted, only to get cut off by a loud honk from the car behind. Turning around and eyes back to the road, Leorio noticed the car line had started to move once again. Yet, that didn't stop him from giving Gon a piece of his mind. Someone had to talk some sense into the young man, and it sure as heck wasn't going to be Kurapika who was busy texting on his phone. "You don't know how they look like! You've never heard their voice! You don't know their age, gender or name! You don't know anything about them! Are you really sure you want to get married to them?"

"I'm positive." Gon laughed sheepishly, right hand rubbing the back of his neck as he poked his tongue out. Gon didn't have to think twice about it. Yes, there was some truth to Leorio's words. However, at the same time, there was a lot that Leorio didn't know about the relationship that Gon had with this so-called 'stranger'. Things that Gon had been keeping to himself, for reasons he rather not dare think about.

Still, Leorio pressed on, like some worried father watching over their only child, "What if they lied to you?! What if it's some fat, drunk guy who just wants to do you up the butt?! Or worse a serial killer?" Leorio yelled before he was jabbed on the side by the blond on the passenger side, "OW!"

"Keep focus on the road." Kurapika glared at Leorio, the soon-to-be doctor starting angrily right back, only to break the contact and go back to watching the road. They didn't need to have an accident before Gon could meet his one and true love. Or however, the teenager had put it. They also didn't need to miss their exit now that they were finally racing down the freeway.

"I'm just saying that this person could be everything that Gon isn't looking for. What are you going to do if they are not what you pictured? Leave them at the airport and make a run for it?" Leorio asked while he rubbed at his abused side. Darn, did Kurapika have to jab him that hard? It felt like a knife had been stabbed into his poor, defenseless ribs, "Honestly, Gon, you should have just dated Retz. She's a nice girl, very beautiful, and she would have treated you right. Why the hell didn't you ever give it a try?!"

Gon shrugged, eyes still watching out the window and taking in all the cars that rushed by, each trying to get to one place or another in as little time as possible. He ignored the first questions that were asked. He didn't have the answers anyway. He would have to experience that event to know what he would or wouldn't do. For now, he simply began to answer the ones about Retz. A friend of his in a way— a girl he had gone to high school with, "She always asked me out when I was busy,"

That was only half the truth, and Leorio knew it. Which was why he screeched, eyes still on the road as he tried to get into the faster lane, "What?!" He shouted, gaze shifting from the road to the rearview mirror and staring intensely at Gon for an answer.

This only caused Gon to shift nervously around in the backseat. He knew he shouldn't have lied. He had never been good at lying, in person especially. "What I mean is," Gon sighed, deciding to just explain himself the best he could, with as little lies as possible, "Whenever she had time for me, I was either at work or helping Mito out with errands. When I did have free time, she was out doing something with friends, her brother or studying. We couldn't find the time to meet up."

For the most part, it was true. Gon had been pretty busy in high school. As the years passed, he only became busier. It wasn't easy to juggle school and a part-time job all at the same time. He was lucky that Leorio and Kurapika had helped him so much with understanding his schoolwork. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't have passed his math classes or final exams. He had never been a good test taker to begin with.

"Sounds impossible since you were in high school, but I can see it. I still can't believe I met you cleaning hallways at the hospital I was volunteering at," Leorio muttered, causing Gon to laugh a little, the memories of his first job coming back to him. He would have worked there much longer, but the main doctor had discovered he was actually fourteen at the time, and not eighteen like his application had stated. The good thing had been that the doctor had liked him enough to suggest him to another job that wouldn't mind his age.

"If I wasn't at school, I was working or sleeping," Gon shrugged once again, not thinking to much about how his high school life was like. He and Mito struggled a lot to make ends meet, but it was only because they were too prideful to accept Ging or Kite's help at the time. Neither wanted to admit that they couldn't hold their own since moving to Yorknew. It didn't matter to Gon that he never had time to make friends when he was in or out of school. To him, helping his family came first, then everything around him.

"That is true," Kurapika spoke up, looking away from his phone, first reminding what turn Leorio would have to take in a bit, "Gon did work a lot ever since he entered high school, I'm surprised you found places to give you a job at such an age. However, I'm also grateful that my mother was willing to give you work at our cake shop after you were fired from the bookstore. Who would have thought you'd be so good at making sweets."

"Your mom is awesome! She taught me so much!" Gon gushed loudly and filled with excitement. Out of every job he had, working with Kurapika's mom at the cake shop had been the best. He wouldn't have left if it weren't for the fact that his apartment was on the other side of the town, and he didn't have a car at the time. Things weren't too bad, however. The nightclub he worked at currently paid more than well and wasn't too far from home. He also got to keep all the tips he was given. It was pretty amazing how much Gon could make in tips alone…

"Then, how the hell did you make this work with someone on the net?" The soon-to-be doctor asked loudly, a line of curse words leaving him soon after as they were cut off by someone. The stunt the other driver had pulled causing Leorio to suddenly break and throw them all forward before the ride became smooth and safe once again.

"Oh! They always messaged when I was on break, going back home and such. I did the same thing." Gon explained with a huge grin, Leorio finally turning into one of the freeway exits. Just a bit more and they would finally reach the airport, and Gon would see _them_ for the first time, so close up.

Gon was excited, after a year of saving for this moment, it was finally happening. The plan at the time hadn't been to get married. He was only meant to help them escape the home they lived in, and once and for all live in a safe environment. Gon wasn't paying for everything, only half, because Gon wouldn't have it any other way. Even after his friend had insisted that they could pay their airfare and more, all they really needed was a place to stay until they could get their own home.

After a while, feelings began to change on Gon's end, only to discover that it was the same for his friend. Before Gon knew it, he was buying a simple silver engagement band and had mailed it to it's new owner's secret PO box with a letter asking; _'Will you marry me?'_. It took over two weeks to get an answer, but the moment the packet was opened and the letter had been read, Gon got a call, a scream of _'Yes!'_ ringing in his hearing before he was asked when.

Soon after, both were setting up free time to plan their wedding and the runaway of Gon's lover. It was silly, so under planned, and truth be told, Gon hadn't even dated his friend for long. They had quickly jumped into marriage, and now the date was close by. All Gon could feel at that moment was fluttering butterflies as he got closer to the airport, the feeling leaving moments later when Leorio spoke up again.

"And you couldn't do that with Retz?!" Leorio questioned, the car coming to a stop. Kurapika checking his phone before letting Leorio know they needed to take a right and go straight for another five minutes or so, and then they would be at the airport's parking lots.

"It never came to mind?" Gon laughed timidly, looking away from Leorio's displeased father-like stare and to the window again. He didn't want to be blunt and admit that Retz never caught his attention beyond that of a friend. Sure, she was really pretty, but she had nothing on _them_ , "They were the ones who suggested learning my schedule so we could talk more. Plus, it was always easier to talk to them than it was talking to Retz."

That much was true, Gon didn't click with Retz like most seemed to think so. Mito had always believed that Gon would end up with her and live a happy life with the blonde at his side after high school. That wasn't the case. Although, they had a few things in common, it wasn't enough to spark something more than that of a friendship. Not the way that Gon had with his fiancé. No one could come close to the feelings he felt from the person he truly loved. It was just hard to make everyone around him understand that. Then again, he could see why or he tried to at least.

"Must have been because they were online. You don't have to hear them or see them in person." Grumbled Leorio, eyes looking for the entrance to the parking lots. Finally, after an hour and a half, they had reached the airport for the most part. If traffic hadn't been a bitch, they would have been there sooner, and more than likely already be inside the airport waiting for Gon's fiancé's airplane to arrive. He was just glad they still had time. It wouldn't be a good impression if Gon were late.

"We talked on the phone almost every morning," The answer came out quickly, Gon already on the other side of the car, staring out the window. Kurapika telling him to put his seatbelt back on. This time, Gon was looking at the packed parking lots. He hadn't expected it to be this full. Then again, summer vacation was coming to an end, causing many students and even working adults to make their way back to either work or their studies until the winter holidays came in full swing.

"Wait, how?!" Kurapika gave Leorio a look of disapproval. The blond was wondering when the older man was going to stop questioning Gon. It was pretty evident that Gon wasn't going to change his mind about the marriage. The eighteen-year-old was stubborn beyond what was humanly possible. Also, the way that he spoke made it clear that Gon knew this person very well, that they were not a stranger like both had thought when Gon first told them the news that morning.

Perking up, Gon noticed a car moving out of a lot. Sadly, the driver was only adjusting the vehicle so it would fit in the small, tight space. Letting out a huff, Gon almost missed what Leorio had shouted, "Oh, I would get up and ready early. It so happened that when I was getting ready they were on the bus going to school. It worked out most school days."

Leorio's eyes went wide at Gon's explanation, finding it unbelievable. "All that and you don't know their name?!" He couldn't believe it, there was no way Gon couldn't know their name. However, Gon hadn't used it at all. He hadn't even given them a clue about his fiancé's gender for God sakes! Nothing at all! This wasn't making any sense, unless…

"Heh, I know their name." The spiky haired teen chuckled, the expression on Leorio's face priceless as the man's jaw dropped. Although, Gon would never admit it aloud, some of the looks the older male made were hard not to laugh at. Gon was lucky he could keep it in most of the times, he only wished he was as good as Kurapika when it came to not laughing. It seemed to take a lot to make the blond crack and burst in laughter.

"Then why don't you tell us?!" The car came to a stop suddenly, but it wasn't at a parking space. They were simply at a stop sign waiting for their turn, other cars passing for it was theirs to do so. It still baffled all three males how crowded the airport happened to be. It wasn't even eleven am!

"It's a secret~" Gon teased, tongue poking out. A small giggle left Kurapika, who was busy messaging his mother. Gon was sure he was letting her know they were safe. She was a bit of a worrywart, but they all understood why. The woman had lost her husband in a car accident. Gon could still recall hearing about it on the news while watching TV with Mito and Ging one evening.

The accident had happened because of a drunk driver running a stop while being chased by the police. The car hit the truck Kurapika's father and his coworker had been driving while both males had been making their way to a business meeting. The truck hit an electrical pole, and went up in flames, killing both.

Gon hadn't known Kurapika at the time, but there was talk about it for days. The Kurta family was well known, a lot of the adults knowing Kurapika's father, and his family. However, right now Gon didn't want to think about that. Although, it was hard not too when he knew that the blond’s mother feared that her son would fall victim of the same fate her husband had. Luckily, Leorio made Gon's thoughts vanish with more of his screaming.

"WHAT?!" Oh, Leorio wasn't going to have that. He had to wake up at the butt-crack of dawn (not really), to get Gon's ass there to met some internet fiancé, and the kid who was already an adult wasn't going to tell him the name of the person he loved? Hells no! Leorio was going to tickle it out of Gon if he had to once the car was stopped.

Of course, Kurapika, as if he could read what was on Leorio's mind, shot him a glare. His soft, yet stern voice filling the air, before Leorio could even voice out what was on his mind, "I'm pretty sure there's a lot more details Gon hasn't told us about this person. Which is fine," Kurapika looked over at Gon, the teen grinning bright while nodding his head, "Gon, isn't foolish enough to get married with someone he doesn't know or fails to feels a strong emotional connection to,"

"Why are you backing him up?!" Leorio called out, a vein popping out of his forehead. First, Gon didn't want to give away details of his online fiancé, and now Kurapika was defending him?! Was he the only one who wanted to know what exactly was going on with Gon's life? The only one watching out for him?!

"I'm not," The blond sighed, he was already getting fed up with being stuck in a car for too long. It wasn't either Leorio or Gon's fault. Kurapika just didn't enjoy long car rides or making his mother worry. "I simply don't believe we need to be nosy about something that is his business. Gon will tell us when he's ready. Which I am pretty sure it will be after we met this person."

Leorio looked skeptical after his blond passenger spoke. His brown eyes were wide, and looking right at Gon. A question leaving his lips in a shocked tone as if the idea or thought never ran through his mind, "Is that true?"

"Yeah," The young adult confessed, the inside of his belly doing flips and turns once again, mostly because they couldn't seem to find a parking space. Yet, another reason was because he was about to admit to something that had been slightly bugging him since he had been picked up from his home, "I was hoping we could all go out to lunch and get to know each other more personally. I know them pretty well, but I don't want to get into detail of who they are in case… Well, just in case they don't show up."

"Fuck! Why didn't I think of that?!" Leorio hit his head on the steering wheel while waiting for a car that was pulling out. It had taken longer than they hoped, but they successfully found a place to park. Yet, all on Leorio's mind was what Gon had said, "You're right, what if they don't show up at all? It's better I don't know a thing about them. If they don't show up, I'm going to beat their ass!" Leorio barked, he couldn't help but express his feelings on the subject.

"Don't worry Gon, I'm sure they will show up," The blond spoke and gave Gon a kind smile. The teen was already working his way out of the car, making sure the car door didn't hit the large truck that was parked next to them. The fit was really tight, but it was better than still driving around for another ten minutes or so.

Finally out, Gon didn't wait for Leorio and Kurapika. He couldn't wait, which was why he quickly ran to the entrance of the airport, even if he knew that his fiancé's plane wasn't going to be there for another twenty minutes. Gon was being impatient, more so than normal.

He really needed to see his lover face to face. To finally hold them and take them to their soon-to-be shared home. Most of all, he wanted to prove everyone and himself wrong. He wanted to prove that the other would show up and had made it safely out of their home. Not that they got caught and were now facing the consequences of trying to leave, like the voice in the back of his mind whispered about every now and then.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon and Kurapika waited by the luggage, the plane they were waiting for had landed not too long ago. Gon was bouncing lightly and impatiently. His amber eyes watching people come out of the gate, but he had yet to catch sight of the fluffy white hair he knew that his fiancé had. If it hadn't been for the times Gon had video calls with his lover when the other was staying with a friend or his parents were away, Gon was sure he would have no idea how his fiancé would have looked like.

"Do you know who you're looking for Gon?" Kurapika asked, looking around too, only to spot Leorio who was coming back with four drinks. Thanking the man, the blond took his small coffee and slowly began to drink it, the caffeine giving him the energy that he desperately needed.

"Yes, I know how he looks like," Gon glanced around, still searching for a white set of hair. Yet, not seeing it. This fact was causing his stomach to hurt in fright that the male he loved wouldn't show up. He was so nervous, he hadn't heard when Leorio spoke the line; _'So, they're a he…'_

Then it happened, like a flash of lightning, Gon caught the sight of the face he had wanted to see beyond the screen for so long. There wasn't any possible way that he was wrong. He was sure no one else in the world had the same pale skin, white hair and blue eyes that _he_ had.

Taking off in a run, ignoring as his friends called out to him, Gon was right before his lover in a second. The white-haired male taking a step back as he took in the teen before him that spoke, the tone questioning, "Killua?"

"G-Gon?" Killua spoke, eyes wide while traveling up and down the person before him. It was Gon. It couldn't be anyone but Gon. Only Gon had those shimmering amber eyes and spiky hair that stood up and defied God's nature. However, all Killua could think about was just how much more charming Gon was up close. How pictures, and cell phone screens couldn't, and would never do justice to the real thing.

Without knowing, Gon was thinking along the same lines as he screamed, the whole airport and then some hearing the single word that left the excited spiky-haired teen, "KILLUA!"

"GON!" Killua yelled just as loudly, and with as much excitement. In spite of this, a loud and high pitch squeal soon left him as a pair of strong arms picked him up.

"KILLUA!" Gon shouted again, squeezing Killua tightly, only seconds after spinning around with the white-haired male in his arms. Not once hearing the mutters from the other people around them or taking note at the way that Leorio was gaping. He didn't even notice as Kurapika held out his hand, and told Leorio to cough up the cash on their bet. After all, Killua happened to be really pretty like the blond had guessed, and not some fat, drunk man Leorio had betted he would look like.

Watching the world spin, Killua tried to hold a laugh back as he shouted at Gon to put him down. He was getting a bit dizzy from the spinning, and lack of sleep, "Ah! I-Idiot put me down! I still need to get my bag."

Killua's laughter was rich, nicer than hearing it from the speakers of his headphones. Gon didn't want to let him go, not so soon. Nonetheless, he did so, knowing well that he would have the chance to hold Killua all he wanted and then some. Killua was now at his side, away from the reasons Gon wanted him there in the first place. It had taken awhile, much longer than Gon had wanted, but he was there, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm glad you're finally here," Gon whispered, Killua's hand linking with his. The feeling of those pale fingers against his tanned ones feeling unreal but perfect, just like he had dreamed. No, this was better than any dream Gon had experienced.

"Same," Gon looked up, eyes going wide as he took the way Killua began to angrily wipe at his eyes with the sleeve of his thin sweater that he wore. A sniff still being heard a little after, even when Killua tried to hold it back. It was enough to let Gon know what was going on.

"Are you crying?!" Gon asked in a not so hushed tone, Killua casting him an evil glare. The look Killua gave him causing a nice shiver to go down Gon's spine. That gaze was one thousand times more dangerous seen up close. He now knew what Killua's friend meant when he warned him that the glares Killua could give could slice through titanium. However, Gon liked them and wanted to see more.

"S-shut up, you're crying too!" Killua yelled while his hand gripped tighter to Gon's as they walked. It was true, however, tears Gon hadn't even felt were falling down his amber orbs. Laughing, Gon gently bumped into Killua, the younger teen repeating the motion as well until it turned into a mini fight. Gon quickly forgetting that Leorio and Kurapika were there at the airport as well.

Neither Kurapika nor Leorio cared, both were really happy for Gon. The dark-haired teen hadn't been with Killua long, but both could already see the change in the two teens. It seemed like Gon shined much brighter around Killua. As for Killua, well the blond didn't know him well, but it had seemed that before he spotted Gon, there was a sad emotion in his gaze, one that faded to almost nothing.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Leorio spoke up, watching Gon and Killua mess around. The white-haired male was chasing after his luggage, getting the small black suitcase quickly. It made Leorio wonder just how much the other had packed and what was the real situation that surrounded the white-haired teen.

All the years of studying to be a doctor helped him pick up on things he sometimes wished he couldn't. And the way Killua's stare was like; was enough to let the soon-to-be doctor know something wasn't right. It was a look that reminded him of when Gon was younger— so much more angry, and reckless. Yet, Leorio didn't bring it up. He didn't know anything about the pale teen, only his first name, and that he was to be married to Gon soon.

"It is, I'm glad that he showed up. Gon would have been very concerned if that hadn't been the case." Kurapika said, taking a drink of his coffee right after. His eyes watching Gon pick up Killua, and attempt to carry him over to where they were, Killua once again struggling and shouting to be put down.

"Ah, kids," Leorio sighed before shouting out, "Hey kids! Stop messing around! Your hot chocolate is going to get cold, and I'm getting hungry!"

"Stop cock blocking, old man!" Killua yelled back, a smirk on his face. In seconds Gon was putting him down and grabbing their cups from Kurapika's hands. Afterward, placing a cup of hot chocolate in Killua's hands, whispering to be nice to Leorio.

Drinking from his cup, Killua felt himself relax a little, only to get tense again when the older male yelled back at him, the smirk that was once on Killua's face growing. "Old man?! The name is Leorio! And I have you know that I am still in my twenties!"

"All right, let's head back to the car! I'm getting hungry myself," Gon place his hand over Killua's month before he could say anything else to anger Leorio. Killua gave him a glare before licking his hand, in no time Gon letting go with a screech of disgust. "EW, KILLUA! THAT'S SO GROSS!"

"That's your fault!" Killua stuck his tongue out, taking off right after Kurapika, who had already started to make his way out of the airport and to the car. The blond was shaking his head, but a small fit of hushed laughter left him. Killua was soon at his side and giving him a small, kind smile.

"Gah, he's such a brat!" Leorio huffed, taking the last drink from his coffee before throwing it in the trash bin. With the way Gon's lover was acting, Leorio felt he was going to need at least five more cups. It didn't help that he was soon going to be stuck in a car with the pale teen, "Are you sure you want to get married to that thing?!"

A loud laugh came from Gon, and if Leorio didn't know any better, he would have sworn it could make flowers bloom, "Yup! I love Killua for who he is," Gon answered before taking off in a run, chasing after Killua who was now at the entrance, shouting to hurry up because he was getting hungry and he hadn't eaten a thing since he escaped the house.

Leorio wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't ask questions. He simply followed the two teenagers, and the blond who walked before them as if leading the way. He might not really enjoy Killua's little attitude, but he could visibly see the joy in each and every action that went on between him, and Gon. If he hadn't known the definition of love, he would have answered that it was the simple display of affection the two teens had been showing each other in the short time they had with one another since they had finally met off the internet.

The group of four reached the car, Leorio taking out the keys and unlocking it, before opening the trunk. Gon helped Killua put his small suitcase in the back, making it fit within all the junk that Leorio had in the trunk. Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio got into the car, the older of the two starting the car while the blond began to look up places they could eat at and were nearby on his phone.

Once Killua and Gon were in the backseat and buckled up, Leorio carefully pulled out. Kurapika listing off the few fast food joints he had found, "There's a McDonald's, Burger King, Jack in the Box, and a Sonic not too far from here. Which would you like to go?"

"Jack!"

"Sonic!"

Both Killua and Gon shouted at the same time. Before either of the two in the front knew it, Gon's head was under Killua's arm, pale knuckles rubbing into Gon's spiky hair, "We're not going to Jack! Those assholes got rid of the cheese sticks! They are a disgrace to all fast food joints! I will throw you in the trash if we go there!"

"Ah! Killua, stop!" Gon struggled, his tone mixed with a laugh. Leorio was glaring at them through the rearview mirror, the vein on his forehead throbbing. Kurapika, on the other hand, was chuckling into the back of his hand, feeling light from how lively the car felt. His small family was growing, and he was sure it had been for the better, even as Gon called out loudly for Killua to put an end to his torture. "All right, we won't go! Please let me go, you're going to kill me, Killua!"

"You two shut up already!" Leorio barked as he pulled out of the airport and began to make his way down the road. A headache in full bloom and the older man had a feeling the car ride home was going to be a handful. Taking this into consideration, he used his dad voice to hush up the lovebirds in the back, "We're not going to either! We're going to Burger King! Whoever doesn't like it can be dropped off at the side of the road, and you'll have to find your own way home! Got it?!"

"Got it!" Both teens answered loudly. Killua letting go of Gon's head, only for Gon to lean against the other's shoulder. Gon's hand took one of Killua's and in no time was playing with Killua's thin fingers. Amber eyes taking in each crease and fingerprint, as well as how clean Killua's medium lengthened fingernails were.

Killua was here, nearby, and Gon couldn't wait to see what their new life was going to be like now that their were finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I do hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. This is originally posted on fanfiction. I have five chapters posted overall. However, it's going to take me a bit to look over the chapters and post them on this site. I not good with grammar, and I know I have mistakes that I missed. If you wish to read more, you can go here --> Four Walls  or you can wait for me to upload them. It shouldn't take me more than a week..


	2. Sleep Baby Sleep

Lunch with Leorio and Kurapika had been lively and pleasant. Gon and Killua had pouted for an extended amount of time because neither wanted Burger King in the first place. However, after their meals were made and bought over by Leorio, both teens were wolfing down their food like a pair of wild, starving animals. A tiny conversation started to go around their small public table as they ate together, most of their chat consisting of the older males getting to know Killua better. Asking questions like; what his age was, where he was from, how long he’d known Gon, and topics similar to those lines.

Killua answered just about everything comfortably, the only thing he wouldn’t speak out was his last name. The slim, pale male had claimed it didn’t matter. After all, he would have Gon’s last name in less than twenty-four hours. No one brought up that question again, nor did they ask things what were or felt too personal. Leorio and Kurapika knew within time they would get to know Killua at such a level.

For now, the basics were only needed. Everything else would come in time. Gon was delighted to see his two best friends get along with his husband-to-be. He was even happier when Leorio and Kurapika had given the young couple their blessing. Both saying it would take a while to get to know Killua like they did Gon, but the other seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. As long as he made Gon happy, they couldn’t ask for more.

Gon and Killua were now walking down the hallway of the large eight-story apartment complex. Gon was carrying Killua’s small suitcase, regardless of Killua arguing that he could do it himself. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, which Killua had lost much to his disappointment, he gave into Gon’s stubborn demands. Despite the fact, he never once let his frustration not be known to the other.

Pulling out the keys from the pocket of his dark jeans, Gon opened the door to their apartment and stepped in. Killua followed in step right after, “Make yourself comfortable Killua,” The younger teenager looked over at Gon, feeling a tiny bit awkward for the first time since he’s met Gon in real life. “This is your home, you can do as you like.”

Killua nodded, then without hesitation worked off his shoes and a thin sweater. He could feel Gon’s gaze upon him, but he didn’t say anything on the subject. This was now his home. Gon told him that he could do, as he wanted. There was no need to be cautious with each and every movement he made. He was safe there, valued even.

All this was enough for Killua to stab that uneasy feeling creeping up on him right where it hurt. He wasn’t going to let something so foolish like anxiety, make his new life a living hell. Coming to an agreement with himself, Killua hung his sweater on the rack, taking note that Gon had gone off to put the few things Killua brought with him to the room they were going to be sharing.

Taking a breath, Killua dragged his sock covered feet to the small two-person couch that was in the back center of the small living room. Beside that was a small table with a lamp and a tiny flowerpot on top. Off to the right side, sat a spacious couch, and a large, tall plant next to it. In the middle, and in front of the two couches, was a rounded coffee table with some books, papers and some tiny plants cluttered on it.

There was also a small flat screen TV that could perfectly be seen from where Killua stood. However, instead of mounted on the wall, the television rested on top of what looked like a nightstand. It was clear that Gon didn’t have much or lived a life of luxury. Yet, Killua wouldn’t really have it any other way. He hadn’t expected a fancy mansion or living the high life in Yorknew. He wanted a normal life with Gon, and not much more.

Sitting on the couch, Killua found himself leaning against the armrest, clear blue eyes staring at the off-white walls before they began to feel heavy. The stress of getting caught by his family after running away was making itself known. Killua had been careful when he had left his home. Made sure that his parents had left to work, and that he had left no signs that something was off before he took off to the park. He caught a bus there, and it had taken Killua close to his drop off point, a Greyhound bus service.

Killua could still recall almost missing his bus, but luckily, the driver had been running late as he was. The long bus drive had taken him five cities over and to the closest airport where Gon had purchased his ticket at a month in advance. The stupid ticket that lucky had a printing option and that he had been forced to pull the floorboards of his bedroom floor out just to keep it safe and from being found.

The panic of his mother or father discovering what he had planned had driven him insane, making him lose sleep for nights. The uneasiness hadn’t lessened one bit when he entered the gate and was within the plane looking for his seat. The whole runaway had seemed so impossibly easy. Killua had been so sure that one of his family members would have found him before the plane could take off. That he would be dragged off and taken to where they would teach him how it wasn’t wise to runaway a second time… He was needed for the fame, after all. Of course, that hadn’t happened, and his flight had taken off without complications.

The plane ride had been long, and during that time, Killua couldn’t get a wink of sleep. He didn’t even rest during the two layovers that lasted longer than three hours each. Gon had tried to get a flight without delays, but the time and date that worked best for Killua made it hard to find the ticket they were searching for. At this point now, Killua didn’t even care. He was away from the place he was forced to call home. He could now be a normal person like he’d been wanting for years. He was now with Gon, and he had left no evidence of where he was going or with whom.

Killua felt that he had been really smart when he began to work part-time after school. The excuse he had used to get his parents permission was that it would look good when he applied for college. Yet, the first thing he did when he got his first paycheck was buying a phone that had unlimited data for internet access. He used that to make himself an online blog, on some sight he heard his classmates talk about frequently.

At first, the blog had been use to simply express his interest in shows he watched, skateboarding and music. He hadn’t expected a few people to add him or take interest in what he reblogged. Killua never did give away his name, gender, age or location. It was too risky. At least, that’s how it had been until he met Gon Freecss. It was all because Killua couldn’t keep his mouth shut about how the older teen’s cover of his favorite song at the time had been the worst thing he heard in his life.

Meeting Gon had been the best and worst mistake in Killua’s life. It was because of the spiky-haired male, he got himself a Skype, and became slightly more active online. He still didn’t give away his name or minor details to others. Only Gon Freecss. Especially after a certain promise that they had made to each other.

It was all Gon’s fault in a way that Killua’s thoughts of running away became a reality. Although, Killua already had the mindset of doing so, Gon made it easier to master a flawless plan that would work. Gon also provided Killua a place he could stay, simply so that the male wouldn’t end up homeless. It was Gon’s selfishness to have Killua at his side that was to blame for Killua’s newfound freedom. Yet, it was all perfectly fine…

Feeling a hand run through his hair, Killua shifted only a little bit, his eyes taking in Gon’s form above him.

“Are you tired?” Gon asked, getting a nod from Killua. Leaning down, and pressing a kiss on Killua’s cheek, Gon pulled away, “Take a nap, I got to go to the car shop and see if my car will be ready for tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Killua sat up, only for Gon to pushed him back down playfully and shaking his head. The look on Gon’s face letting Killua know that Gon wasn’t going to allow him to get anything but rest, even if Killua argued about it so he could get his way. Gon was impossibly stubborn when he makes up his mind. Killua wasn’t feeling like dealing with it when he hadn’t slept in well over twenty-four hours.

“It’s going to be boring,” Gon waved his hand dismissively as he made his way to the kitchen, the jingle of the keys being heard a little after. “I can tell you haven’t slept, Killua. Stay home and sleep. You can use the bed if you want. It’s yours too, you know.”

“Um… I’m too lazy to get up,” Killua answered, pulling his legs up and curling into the tiny couch the best he could. He tried to make himself comfortable in the small space. Which had been surprisingly much easier than he believed it would have been. Killua was pretty tall.

Gon didn’t replied back. He only walked away and entered the single bedroom. Killua didn’t bother to ask where Gon was going, given that he was already nodding off. It was as sleep was taking over, he felt a blanket put over his form, Gon wishing him a good rest before leaving out the front door, locking it. Killua didn’t know how long he slept or when Gon had came back, but it had been the best sleep he had since, well who knows when…

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you suggested we talk a few things out when we got home,” Gon said as he pulled out his laptop from a yellow backpack and sat next to Killua was laying on one-half of the small and clearly used loveseat. Their dinner of what was once dinosaur shaped nuggets remained on the small, cluttered coffee table. Killua was once again up after a three-hour nap that had felt much longer.

Lazily looking over to Gon, Killua gave a small head movement of acknowledgment. He did recall suggesting such a thing three days after Gon had bought his flight ticket. He simply hadn’t expected for Gon to actually take his suggestions seriously or put as much effort into making it happen, “I made a list of things I felt needed to be talked about and got a few from internet articles. Do you want to do this now or later?”

“Now,” Killua voiced out swiftly, not really making a move to straighten out, but Gon could tell he had the other’s full attention. There was this look in Killua’s eyes that he got when he was paying close attention, a look Gon had seen many times when they spoke during video calls, “I rather we get this over with. We're not going to have time tomorrow because of the wedding and all. That is if you’re still wanting to go through with it,”

“I’m not backing down,” Gon’s eyes flashed with determination and love. The very stare causing the younger teen to swallow hard, and a blush to creep up his face. The pinkness to fade away in a fraction of a second by Gon’s following question, that came out more like a challenge than a sign of uncertainty. “Are you?”

“Hells no!” Killua sat up quickly, a rush of sudden dizziness coming to him from getting up too fast. With a groan, Killua flopped so he was against Gon’s strong left arm. The older of the two, busy clicking things, Killua’s blue eyes taking it all in. He didn’t plan to back down, challenge or not. Killua fully understood what he was getting into, and what he wanted. That very want being to be married to the one and only Gon Freecss. “You’re stuck with me unless _you_ change your mind,”

“I don’t plan to, I’m selfish after all,” Gon reassured in a bold tone, Killua’s eyes and the smile on his lips becoming wider. He too could be selfish, after all. With the document on Gon’s laptop finally opening and showing all the questions that Gon had put into it, the spiky-haired teen looked at it for a moment, as if checking if anything was missing before speaking, “Let’s get this over with. Be as honest as possible, and I will as well.”

“I can do that,” Killua answered, looking at the screen. His eyes scanned the text, and read a bit of it as they moved down. Everything seemed simple enough, all he needed was to be open and honest with Gon so that their new life would work the best it possibly could, “Should I read it, or?”

“Go ahead, if you want,” Gon answered, gaze shifting to Killua, taking in the way he leaned against him. He took in how long Killua’s lashes were, and the light, natural redness of his pale cheeks and plush lips. He was beautiful, and it caused Gon to smile knowing he could finally have Killua at his side without worrying he if was safe at home or not.

“Okay, let’s see…” The white-haired male’s eyes traveled up, and back to the first questions on the list, “What are you like in the morning?” Killua thought for a moment before answering. The bluntness causing Gon to chuckle, “Grumpy as fuck! I’m like some angry and very lazy cat. I like sleeping in, and I need at least half an hour before I’m fully awake and can tolerate someone or anyone for that matter. I require at least one cup of very sweet hot chocolate if you want me to make it through the day. How about you?”

Gon placed his index finger against his chin, thinking long and hard. Or at least, he made it seem like he was before he came up with a response, “I’m a morning person.” Killua gave a nod, knowing this already, they had mostly talked in the morning when Killua was on his way to school, “Normally I wake up real early and go for a jog. Once I come back, I take a shower and make breakfast before either heading to work or school.”

Feeling satisfied with his answer and Killua’s, Gon went on and asked the next thing on the list. Killua was not troubled one bit by this, “Um, how long do you take to get ready to go out?” The tan male inquired, his answer being spoken a bit after, “I take at most twenty minutes, a little more if I’m going to visit family or going out somewhere a little fancier than usual.”

A huff of embarrassment seeped from Killua, “I need half an hour to an hour,” Killua sighed, giving Gon a glare as he laughed into his hand, trying his best to hold back. It shouldn’t have been that funny, Killua knew that Gon was familiar with this. “I have trouble when it comes to picking the right outfit. But, you don’t need to worry about that, I didn’t bring much with me…”

“I was going to ask about that,” Gon spoke up quickly, moving so he could look at Killua better. The pale teen only looked up in a questioning manner, not understand why it mattered how much he brought with him from home, “How much did you bring? Do we need to go shopping? It doesn’t look like you brought anything with you in such a small bag. It was also very light.”

Shrugging, Killua still didn’t see the big fuss of it all, “I brought three outfits, my suit, and a few necessities.” Killua made a dismissive wave but continued to further explain before Gon decided to ask, “I packed the moment I noticed my parents had left to work. It wasn’t like I could bring my whole room without raising suspicions.”

The expression on Gon’s face was enough to let the other know he wasn’t all that happy. Killua knew it wasn’t with him, but more with the situation. What he hadn’t expected was Gon’s next words, which almost made his jaw drop, “We’ll go shopping next weekend. I saved some money in case this happened.” Gon said with a nod, mind already stubbornly made up.

Still, Killua wasn’t going to have it! It was one thing for Gon to force his way into paying half of his plane and bus tickets, but it was a completely different thing to want to buy him a new wardrobe. Which was exactly what Gon was thinking of doing. Killua didn’t need to be told up front what Gon had in mind, he could easily read in between the lines, “Excuse me?! I don’t think so! I know what you’re planning, Freecss! I have saving too you know, I don’t need you buying me everything!”

Gon too wasn’t going to have it. However, his reasoning wasn’t as solid as most would expect it to be. It was simple, but left little to no room for argument for most people. “I like to,” Gon stated as if that was enough. Luckily, Killua wasn’t most people, and three little words were not going to make him give in to Gon. At least, not without a fight.

“I don’t care, you’re not spending anything more on me!” Killua argued back, now sitting up, an intense glare being given. Gon’s look just as strong, challenging even, but not in the form of a glare, just a gaze that said he would have his way no matter what.

“Fine, rock-paper-scissors!” Gon yelled, and placed his laptop on the coffee table next to their empty plates and cups. Turning so his body was facing Killua’s, Gon stuck his right hand out, ready for their game that felt more like a battle between life and death.

“You’re joking!” Pale arms went up in the air, tone filled with an exaggerated fake anger and annoyance. Of all things… Of all fucking things! Ugh, why was Killua acting surprised? It was sooner or later that such a silly game would determine their fate.

“Scared you’ll lose?” Killua’s left eye twitch when Gon teased. Pulling up the sleeves higher of his three-fourths shirt, the white-haired teen got his left hand ready as well. Oh, there was no way Gon would win this one. Nope, not at all!

“Bring it!” Gon smirked at Killua’s bold words. Happy his taunt had worked as well as it did. Now all he needed was to actually win the game and make sure that Killua lets him pay for everything he got next weekend at the mall.

“Ready~” Gon spoke aloud, hand moving up and down, Killua’s making the same notion while his fiancé continued to count down, “One, two, and…”

“Paper!”

“Rock!”

Both shouted their answer simultaneously, only one hand opening up to make the sign for paper. The other had stayed shut in a fist, signaling for rock. Killua erupted in joy as he noticed that his paper utterly defeated Gon’s rock. “Yes! In your face, Gon!”

“Gah! I should have gone with scissors!” Gon yanked at his hair, devastated that he had lost. It didn’t help at all that he had been talking so big to Killua. Flopping onto Killua’s lap, pale hands began to run through his hair in a comforting manner.

“All right now that we settled that, next question,” Killua continued to play with Gon’s spiky hair, enjoy the way it felt and having the stronger male resting on his lap. He didn’t bother to bring the laptop closer; he could see the font pretty well from where he sat. He only hoped that it wouldn’t fall to sleep or that the power drained out, “How much alone time do you need?”

Killua didn’t think long about what he was going to say. He was happy, however, that Gon had been thoughtful to put such a question into the list. Space was something Killua knew he would need after some time. He was positive that Gon would need some as well as the days went by, “I’ll let you know, if that’s fine with you,”

“That’s fine with me, Killua,” Gon answered, not bothering to ask why his lover had answered the way he did. He knew more or less how Killua was. He liked his space, but he didn’t like to always express when he needed it. Gon wasn’t a mind reader, so he hoped the Killua would stick to his words, and actually let Gon know when he wanted time alone, “I’ll do the same,”

The two continued talking and asking questions. Some being from the document, while others being that simply came to mind. They slowly worked out their living arrangements, as well as do and don’t to keep their life with as little arguments as possible. They both knew that it would be impossible to keep each other from fighting. Something like that was unpreventable. Still, they didn’t want to get into petty little fights over the warm water being used up, not having enough hot chocolate in the house, whose turn it was to get toilet paper and so on.

After hours of talk and Gon’s laptop dying twice from running out of battery, the couple’s conversation began to come to an end. Gon quickly making sure the last topics were clear to them both, “Okay, you’ll have Sunday mornings to do your laundry while I have Saturday nights. We’ll do the grocery shopping together unless one of us is working. And, Killua you can have the right side of the bed. Um… that seems about it…”

A yawn left Killua’s lips as that tired feeling came back to him. The small nap had been enough to keep up him for a few hours, but not all night. Grinning like a lovesick fool, Gon rubbed his head against Killua’s fluffy white hair, their position on the couch having changed long ago, “Let’s get some sleep. What do you think?”

“Yeah,” Killua slowly got up, Gon following right behind him. As they made their way to their bedroom, Gon’s placed his arms around Killua’s waist, his head resting on the other’s shoulder soon after. They hadn’t been together for long or so close and personal. Nonetheless, Killua didn’t mind Gon’s presence or the affection he showed him. If anything, he was wondering why it had taken so long for him to leave his home in the first place.

Both males settled into bed after brushing their teeth and changing. Gon let Killua borrow something to sleep in for the night. Only moments after setting his head on his pillow, Killua fell into a deep slumber. Gon’s arms around his waist once again, the warmth that came from him making Killua comfortable. That was the first of many nights that Killua would sleep soundly, without a care in the world.

 

* * *

 

“You folded your suit?!” Gon shouted in disbelief, amber colored eyes taking in the deep creases that were etched into the white fabric of Killua’s wedding suit. Killua had asked him to pull it out of his suitcase not that long ago. The younger teen was still in the bathroom getting his hair done.

The young couple was getting ready before heading to the courthouse where their simple wedding ceremony would be held. They were running a bit late, one of the reasons being because Killua hadn’t wanted to get out of bed that morning. Another reason being that Gon had taken forever while taking his shower. He had also used up all the warm water, causing Killua to be forced to wait before he too could take a shower. The only plus to this had been that Killua was allowed to lie in bed for a longer period of time. True to his words during last night's conversation, he was like a lazy cat in the morning.

“What did you expect?! Me to wear it while I ran away from home?!” Killua yelled back from the bathroom as he was brushing his hair to keep it from getting tangled. It was pretty clear that their wedding day hadn’t been neatly planned. Truth be told, they had only really talked about it one morning while Killua had been heading to school. The rest of the planning had been left to a clueless Gon, who had been too stubborn to ask anyone for help. “Gon, I was in a rush and you know it!”

“Yeah, but it looks like you threw it in!” Gon called back while attempting to straighten out the pure white suit. A part of Gon was glad that Killua somehow managed to buy a suit for today in the first place. He couldn’t wait to see his lover in it. After, he got rid of all the wrinkles, of course.

“That’s because I did!” Killua shouted, a line of cursing come after, which was followed by the sound of things falling to the floor, causing a wince to leave Gon. Leaving the suit on the bed, Gon walked out of the bedroom and looked into the bathroom, finding Killua picking up a can of hairspray while in nothing but his boxers and a tank top.

Glancing up, Killua stared right at Gon, going off and further explaining himself. His voice held an angry and displeased ring to it, but it wasn’t directed at Gon. Killua just wasn’t happy with how he had dropped everything, making him take it out on who was closest at that time, “I didn’t have the luxury of packing weeks ahead! My parents would have caught on if I did!”

“Right, right, sorry,” Gon spoke sheepishly, before entering the small bathroom. Killua and Gon slowly picked up everything, the white-haired male muttering a small sorry as well. Gon shaking his head before telling him it was fine. There was no need for Killua to feel upset; it wasn’t like he had hurt Gon’s feelings by yelling at him.

It was evident that even though their wedding was going to be small, the stress of the day was already taking a toll. The tan male was feeling it as well, his worry leaning more towards Killua not liking just how simple he had planned everything. He was glad that he had given his Aunt Mito the permission to get their reception prepared and paid for by Ging. Kurapika’s mother insisting she help as well. That was one stress Gon was glad to get rid of, and not throw on Killua.

Who would have thought that getting a wedding set up while his partner was miles away and could only be on at certain hours of the day was going to make things so difficult. Gon sure hadn’t believed so until he was pulling his hair out one night, Killua having a breakdown over the phone because he had been caught in his parents room trying to retrieve his birth certificate and other important documents that were required for their marriage license.

That night had been a mess, one Gon rather not think about or remember. The helpless feeling he had felt giving him greater motivation into getting Killua the hell out of the home he had been living at.

Gon felt his face heat up a light red, Killua’s face so close to his own as they both reached for the same item on the floor. Killua's skin tone matching Gon’s in redness as he looked up. Smiling softly, Gon let Killua pick up the toothpaste, “I’ll iron your suit,” Gon spoke, his voice coming out with a bit of a shudder as he quickly stood up. His heart was racing, a giddy feeling coursing through his veins.

“Thanks!” Killua too was feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. Hands covering his face moments later, he whispered to himself to stop acting like some lovesick teenager. He didn’t need to think about how that the moment he saw Gon there and looking up, he wanted to press his lips against Gon’s slightly chapped one in a sweet kiss they could finally share.

Yanking the thought out of mind, Killua took a deep breath and turned back to face the mirror above the small sink. A fluffy towel back in his hands, that he began to run it along his still damp hair. He had to dry it just right or it would puff up and make him look like he had a cotton ball on the top of his head.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

Perking up from Gon’s suddenly call, Killua raised his left eyebrow slightly. He had been sure they spoke about this a little after Killua woken up, before lazing on the bed, waiting for the water to heat up again, “I thought we were going to get donuts and hot chocolate before heading to the courthouse!?”

“Oh, right!” Gon’s eyebrows furrowed as he mentally kicking himself for forgetting such a thing. Killua was right, they did agree on donuts and hot chocolate. Neither had wanted to cook, it would only take up time they could use for getting ready. “Um, let me call Leorio and ask him to get the food before he picks us up with Kurapika.”

It was a bummer that Gon’s car wouldn’t be ready until the next weekend. The mechanic that he normally look over his car had gone away on family matters and wouldn’t be coming back until Friday of next week. Gon hadn’t been too happy, but Leorio, who had called him on his way back home reassured him that he could and was more than willing to take the teenage couple to the courthouse where they wedding ceremony would be taking place. Gon was really grateful for that. It was one of the reasons Leorio had been one of his first choices when it came to picking witnesses, Kurapika being the other.

“That works,” Killua placed the towel on one of the empty racks, somewhat happy with his hair. Blue eyes going wide a little after, fully taking in Gon’s words, “Wait, are they going to be our two witnesses?”

“Yup!” Gon was carefully working out the wrinkles and folds on Killua’s suit. There had been much more than he had believed. The whole suit was a mess, but Gon didn’t complain further about it, he rather stand there and iron the outfit, so that his lover would look as tidy as possible. It was mostly because he knew his family would be showing up, as well, and there was a good chance Mito would fuss about sloppy suits.

Thinking of Aunt Mito, Gon quickly remembered she and his father would be at the ceremony as well. After all, they were allowed to have at most ten guests. However, Gon had only chosen six, sadly his grandmother and her husband wouldn’t be able to make it because their flight had been delayed last minute due to weather. She had called early that morning to apologize. With the thought of his family on his mind, Gon decided it was best to let Killua know as a sort of heads up, “Oh, Killua! My father and aunt will be showing up too,”

“WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” Killua’s screech had been so loud Gon shut his eyes and winced. Maybe it would have been best if he remembered this piece of information last night and warned Killua then. Oh well, what’s done is done, and Gon would have to deal with the consequences. Possible Killua’s wrath as well…

“Heh, I forgot…” Gon answered sheepishly, his eyes looking closely at the white coat, making sure he didn’t miss a single spot. With a satisfied nod, Gon placed the suit jacket on the bed, next to his own, and picked up the white pants, almost dropping them as Killua shouted once again, loudly.

“You forgot?!” There was loud noises coming from the bathroom, something falling to the floor from the sounds of it. Killua was looking through his things, searching for makeup remover. He only used long-lasting, waterproof eye makeup, and now he needed to take it all off. “Ugh! This won’t do! I’m going to have to redo my eyeliner and mascara!”

“You wear eyeliner and mascara?!” Amber eyes went wide, unable to believe what he had been told. He truly believed that Killua had naturally perfect lashes that could make anyone person who put time and effort into putting eye makeup on envious.

“What? Did you think my lashes were as black as my soul?” Killua hissed sarcastically, before screaming out loudly in joy, the small bottle of makeup remover finally found. All he needed to do now was struggle through the task of getting rid of the gunk on his eyes. Ugh, what a drag.

Gon soon after began to laugh loudly, falling over to the empty side of the bed. The commotion causing Killua to poke his head out of the small bathroom they owned, the door being positioned in such a way he got a clear view of their bedroom. Looking up, while wiping tears from his eyes, Gon took in his soon to be husband’s lovely face. The makeup that was once on Killua’s eyes now gone, leaving nothing but the pale white lashes that Gon once believe were a deep brown or rich black.

Watching as blue eyes went wide, Gon tilted his head and gave Killua a puzzled look. Before the older teen knew it, Killua was screaming and point dramatically where his white pants were, tiny eyeliner brush in his left hand, “Hey, hey! Get that iron off my suit, you’re going to burn it!”

“Oh shit!” Gon was quickly up on his feet, the iron quickly picked up from where it once was. The spiky haired male checked the white fabric, and luckily there wasn’t any marks showing it had been damaged by heat. “It’s safe!”

“Good! Now get dressed!” Killua was back in the bathroom, face close to the mirror as he slowly and carefully worked on liquid eyeliner onto the top lid of his slanted eyes. It didn’t take long for Killua to get it right, he had been doing this far too long to make a mistake, “Unless you plan to marry me in nothing but your boxers~”

Gon grinned, not reply back to Killua’s tease. He simply unplugged the iron, before gently sitting Killua’s pants on his side of the bed, right above the white jacket and shirt that was to go under. Taking his own outfit, he quickly began to put it on, making sure that he looked sharp and clean. The only thing he needed was his bowtie.

Walking in, Killua watched Gon struggle with his tying his bowtie for a while. Shaking his head, Killua walked over and stood before Gon. His pale hands pulled the tie away, and slowly began to form it into the shape it needed to be.

“There, perfect,” Killua, whispered, taking in slowly how Gon looked. With his cheeks slightly heating up, he placed a quick kiss on Gon’s tan cheek that began to taint in color. The two stood there for a moment, Killua shamelessly starting at Gon. Gon finding that he too was doing the same. The only difference was that Killua wasn’t fully dressed.

“You need to call Leorio, remember?” Killua mentioned as he moved away and towards the bed. Taking his shirt, he began to put it on, the squeaks of Gon in the background as he searched for his phone making Killua smirk. Soon Gon’s voice was filling the air in a loud tone as he spoke with the older man over the phone.

In a few minutes, they would be on their way to the courthouse. Killua wasn’t sure if Gon was feeling the same. However, this mixture of anxiousness and joy was bubbling at the pit of his stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! I’m a train wreak because of all the positive feedback the first chapter received. Ah… I can’t thank you all enough! I’m still super nervous! However, it’ll pass. I tried to look this over the best I could. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you again everyone! I hope you enjoyed this next segment.


	3. Sparks

Gon and Killua jumped into the backseat of Leorio's car only a little after the older male had stopped by the front entrance of the large and tall apartment complex. The soon-to-be married couple kindly greeted and thanked both males who sat in the front, a giddy feeling within them. Kurapika swiftly passed Killua a cup of hot chocolate, afterward giving Gon his own. In seconds, a small white paper bag with a few donuts was passed along once drinks had been given out. Without hesitation, Killua called dibs on the chocolate iced treat, Gon getting stuck with the plain glazed donut, much to his dismay.

They all ate quickly, but carefully, Leorio following the directions to their destination as the blond that was sitting in the passenger's seat called them out. However, much like the day before, the group of four found themselves stuck in traffic. The lines long, and moving not even an inch as the seconds passed by. This was the curse of living in the city Yorknew.  


"Fuck this! There should be a law where couples that are getting married get top road priorities!" Leorio hissed, honking his horn, the sound mixing with other honking vehicles. Killua banged his head against the car door after losing a rock-paper-scissor match against Gon for the last chocolate donut, "Hey, brat! Don't cause damage to my baby!"

"Whatever, old man! Your baby looks just as elderly as you do!" Killua yelled back, before throwing himself at Gon, and ripping half of the chocolate donut out of his hand. He was hungry, and a pink, sparkling donut wasn't going to fill him like rich chocolate does, "If we're getting married, then you need to share with me, Gon!"

"What?! Why do I have to share, but you don't?!" The older teen argued back, disheartened that half of his once lovely chocolate donut was now gone. The chunk devoured by a monster with white hair and blue eyes that Gon was soon going to be married to.

"Because you love me~" Killua poked his tongue out, licking the chocolate icing off his fingers the best he could. Kurapika quickly gave Gon and Killua napkins so that they wouldn't stain the car or their suits. Leorio was screaming enough as it was at the traffic. The blond didn't need more noise that would with time turn into a headache.

Once the line of cars was moving, the four males were now riding along the quick paced freeway. Killua quickly got bored in the backseat and took control of Leorio's phone that was plugged into the car's radio with the help of Gon. Leorio yelled at them that as long as he was driving, he got to choose what was being played. However, the teens didn't listen and began to play their music. The oldest of the four soon gave in, because he was a nice guy and wanted to make sure that today was only the best for both. Or so he had mumbled angrily as he drove along the busy freeway.

Gon and Killua danced around in the back of Leorio's car, singing loudly as they came closer to the courthouse. The older man simply shook his head but enjoying how happy the couple seemed to be. At first, they had been nothing but brats, but he guessed it was natural with it being their wedding day and all. He only wished that Gon had a much nicer singing voice… The older of the two teens in the back needed some serious vocal training.

"All I have to do is shake, shake~" Leorio was shaking to the beat; it was a pretty catchy song. If only the singing teens would keep their lips shut and let him enjoy the tune. Sighing, the older man drove into the parking lot of the courthouse. He searched for a parking space, finding many that seemed suitable. Yet, he drove on ahead, wanting something closer and would make them walk as little as possible. He was lazy, so sue him!

"Keep your body still, keep your body still~" Gon and Killua sang awfully, Kurapika unlike Leorio enjoying the backseat show. Just the way that Gon moved along with Killua was cute. If he didn't know that both had just met for the first time away from a computer screen, he would have guessed both teens had grown up together like childhood friends.

The simple actions they shared expressed a deep bond that the blond feared most wouldn't see before they were to judge. It was that bond that Kurapika witnessed the day before that lead him to approve of the marriage that was minutes away. Leorio having said something similar to his words a little after dropping off Gon and Killua at the complex where their apartment was.

"We're here!" The car came to halt at its parking spot, and Leorio was about to turn off the car and pull the key out. However, he stopped his action as Gon and Killua called out, hands out in a motion to pause that he was doing. They were not finished enjoying the song that played.

"Wait! The song isn't done!" The teenage couple shouted, their heads shaking, Killua going as far as to shake the seat that the soon-to-be doctor was in. Leorio sighed in a fake frustration but did not turn off the car until the infectious song came to an end. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from both if he cut their mini party in the backseat of his car short.

"Are you two ready?" Kurapika asked, smiling as he began to make his way out of the car, Leorio following his example. Grinning, Leorio began to fix his tie, taking in his image with the reflection of his car window. The tall man even went as far to wink at himself when done. Kurapika, who had been watching, couldn't help but roll his eyes, and let a fond look appear on his features. His gaze slowly going over to Gon who stepped out of the back of the old, out of date vehicle.

"Nervous," Gon admitted, his hand taking Killua's and helping him out of the car. Both males took in a deep breath, before grinning at each other lovingly. That nervous feeling was deep within both, and not only Gon. It had struck so suddenly, but as Killua squeezed Gon's hand, Gon's grip tightening as well, the two knew such an emotion was normal. It would also fade as time passed. Right now, all they needed was to face this head on, hand in hand.

With a nod, amber looking into clear blue, the couple made their way inside the courthouse. Leorio and Kurapika right behind them, willing to give the two young teenagers all the support they would need and want. Today was a special day, simple wedding or not.

* * *

 

Gon and Killua stood awkwardly at the front of the small courtroom, anxious for the judge to show up and get this over with. Everyone was there… Well almost everyone. Gon's father and aunt had yet to arrive. Gon played it off like it didn't matter. Killua noticing that it most likely did, but Gon being tough and far too stubborn to express it, let alone say it.

The moment Mito had arrived, (and oddly without Gon's father) she had run over to the youthful couple. Her first action had been to embrace Gon tightly, followed by holding Killua just as lovingly. Mito had been one of the few people Gon had spoken to a lot when it came to the topic of Killua. She had also met him a few times during Gon and Killua's online video calls. She loved Killua like he was her own, and had been overjoyed when Gon had told her of his plans to marry Killua. If there had been anyone's support that Gon wanted most, it was Mito's. She was his mother after all, even if she had not been the person to birth him.

Hearing the courtroom's door open, Killua's head perked up, his eyes taking the image of a man entering. At first, he had thought it was the judge, but the way the man was dressed told Killua right out that he was very wrong. Killua also guessing that the scruffy looking man must have been lost. Unsure, he tugged at Gon's sleeve, drawings attention towards him.

"Hey, Gon, who's the trash can?" Killua shifted his head as if to point over at the back of the room and to the man stood simply against the wall. Killua took in that he was not making a movement to sit down or leave. He really stood out, looking far out of place.

The said man wore a torn baseball cap with hairs sticking out from it. As well as a long sleeve white shirt, a faded open navy jacket over it and some torn up faded blue jeans that looked like they were being held up and in place by the tie that should have been around his neck. His combat boots were covered in dry mud, and to top it all off, it was fairly obvious that man hadn't bothered to shave that morning.

Looking over to where Killua was staring at, Gon swallowed hard. A forced chuckle coming out from the back of his throat moments later, "Killua… that's my father…" Gon admitted, a heat of slight embarrassment showing on his cheeks.

"What?! He could have at least bothered to shave!" Killua's tone was in a not so hushed whisper. However, before he could rant more about the way Gon's father looked, the judge walked in, bringing the attention of everyone in the room towards him.

Gripping each other's hands tightly, Gon and Killua smiled at the old looking judge, who grinned at them kindly. The senior asked if they were ready and if everyone was accounted for before they would begin. Gon had been the one to answer since he had a better idea of who was coming than Killua. It had been Gon who bothered to look for witnesses. It wasn't like Killua could have anyway. He was a runaway after all. Not that anyone that was in the room needed to know that piece of pointless information.  


Taking in the answer, the judge began with the wedding of the two nervous teenagers. The ceremony was short, simple, and to the point; no longer than five minutes. Yet, in the short amount of time, both Gon and Killua had made mistakes with their words, fits of laughter filling them as they repeated the sayings the judge spoke a second time. The slip-ups didn't mean a thing to either teen as they began to reach the end of the ceremony, the judge speaking his final words. Simple silver bands now on Killua and Gon's left ring fingers.  


"Gon and Killua, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss!" The judge announced loudly, the ceremony coming to an end once and for all. There was soft clapping from the few guests who had been there to witness, which was soon followed by Leorio who decided to whistle loudly. Mito was busy going crazy with her digital camera, getting as many pictures as possible. Gon and Killua turning red, their faces only millimeters apart before their lips sealed in a gentle first kiss.

They were now married, and it might have been a bit rushed to the eyes of many. Nevertheless, Gon and Killua wouldn't have it any other way. They were in love, and the feeling of being close to each other felt right, perfect even. That was something, neither cared if others understood or not.

 

* * *

"Gon!" A drunk Knuckle threw his arm over Gon's shoulder as he spoke loudly over the music that was playing. Gon jumped, a little surprised, for he had not noticed that the man had made his way over. The now married teen had been busy taking pictures for guests, with Killua at his side.

Everyone wanted Gon and Killua's attention, even people Gon had never seen in his life. Maybe, it hadn't been the best idea to allow Mito and Mrs. Kurta to plan the wedding reception and use Ging's money. Gon had believed it would be something tiny, twenty or so people max, all eating at some pizza joint and having a lively chat before heading home. That had been what he told Killua anyway. The white-haired male had been very fond of the idea.  


However, when Leorio had followed Mito's car in his own, the teens once again in the back, the married couple soon discovered that Gon's aunt had gone a bit more overboard. She only wanted the best for her little boy and his husband. The best had been something large and extravagant, with many guests, most of which Gon had gone to school or worked with. Yet, not a single face or name being one Gon had etched into his memory.

It was nice that there were a few friendly faces that Gon knew. Knuckle being one of the few, as he still clung to Gon to keep himself from falling over. Voice booming loudly as he continued to speak. The words that left him causing Killua, who was at Gon's side to straighten up, a flash of hurt filling his light colored eyes, disappearing as quickly as it came, "You crazy dog! To think you'd be the first to get married among our group and with a stranger no less!"

Gon smiled awkwardly, before excusing himself, but not before whispering something into Killua's ear. The white-haired male nodded and watched Gon leave. In no time, Killua was left standing there uncomfortably with some of the people Gon had graduated high school with not that long ago. The group began to talk amongst each other as if he wasn't there in the first. Biting his lip to keep his annoyance in, Killua was starting to wish this had been a small reception and not the surprise Mito had given them.

Dragging Knuckle along, who had tears in his eyes, Gon sat him down on a chair, a little after joining him in the seat next to him. As much as Gon enjoyed having Knuckle around, both he and Killua were getting really exhausted of everyone bring up the same detail of their marriage up again and again. Some right to their face, others whispering behind their backs as if they couldn't hear.

Yes, it all seemed rushed. However, to Gon, Killua wasn't a stranger. They knew each other for a while, maybe not face to face or in a personal manner that most relationships were normally like. Still, that didn't mean that their relationship before they met hadn't been real or that they were making a mistake. Both were happy, but the day was starting to become a drag the more everyone brought up how crazy Gon was for getting married to Killua, the stranger, who in fact wasn't much of a stranger at all.

"Knuckle, you should slow down the drinking…" Gon gently pulled out the beer bottle from the older man's hand. Knuckle only laughed as he took the bottle back, before standing from the chair he had been on and making his way to the dance floor. Screaming out that his jam was playing and starting to get really funky on the dance floor with all the other, not so sober guests.

Gon could only shake his head and smile, his eyes watching his past coworker enjoy himself on the dance floor. He couldn't stay angry at Knuckle for what he said. Sometimes people say things without thinking when they drink too much. It was better if Gon left it, as it was, nothing but words. He should also go make the best of the rest of the night with Killua.

Getting up slowly, Gon made his way back to where he had left Killua. Nonetheless, Gon once again felt a hand touch his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. Turning, his eyes locked with brown orbs that belonged to someone he once worked with at a bookstore when he was fifteen, but wasn't all that close to. In fact, he didn't even recall her name.

"Gon, it's nice to see you again. Where is your husband?" The female smiled, taking a drink from the cup that was in her hand. She looked a bit sober, compared to Knuckle. If Gon had to guess, she just began to drink and was starting to buzz. One of the perks of being a bartender at a nightclub was knowing how to read the level of intoxication someone was feeling.

Putting on a large, and rather fake smile, Gon answered, "He's with a few friends," More like guests that would more than likely ignore Killua or piss him off. Which was why Gon wanted nothing more than to get back to him. Gon knew Killua was lively and could easily talk to people. He was rowdy if the topic was something he had an interest in. However, he also knew that his past classmates were judgmental, and would make it impossible for him to talk or make friends. Killua just didn't have the easiest time like Gon did when it came to keeping composed.

Of course, the female wasn't going to have that. She wanted a conversation, and Gon found himself sighing, hoping he could keep it as short as possible, as the young woman went on, running her mouth off, "That's good! I just wanted to let you know that this is all so crazy, Gon! I never took you for a guy who was foolish enough to get married to some stranger! Ah, but to each their own—"

"Stop," Gon cut her off after awhile, finally having enough, a dark expression making itself known on Gon's facial features. The married teen was trying hard not to blow up in her face, but enough was enough. Today was to be a nice day, and he wouldn't take any more insults towards Killua and himself. Especially after being forced to watch Killua's face fill with hurt each time, someone felt the need to bring up this topic.

"What?" The woman was baffled, and she found herself taking a step back. She might not have known Gon for very long. They only worked with each other for a little over half a year. Still, in that time, she had never seen him angry like she was witnessing at that moment. It scared her a bit if she were being honest.  


"Just stop," Taking a deep breath, Gon let it go, but still couldn't bring himself to calm down. It was evident in the way his voice deepened, and his stare stayed hard and cold as he went on. Soon a speech being spoken out loudly for whoever was near to hear, "I get it! You all think I fucked up! That I'm going to regret today and more than likely be getting divorced in a month or so! But you're all wrong! Killua isn't like that! So, stop it! We're both trying to enjoy our wedding day, but all you people can only talk about is how I got stupidly married to a stranger, with no shame that he's right next to me listening to all the hateful words you have to say! None of you have considered how you're making me feel or Killua! Just stop!"

"I… I'm sorry." The girl shuddered, frozen in her place. The only thing she could find herself doing was taking in the last of her drink before giving a small bow and trying to get away from Gon and the crowd that had slowly formed around them. Not only was she humiliated, but she could also feel a strong sting of shame as she quickly left in the directions she had come from. A large part of her wishing people would stop staring.

"It was nice talking to you," Gon gave his own half-assed bow, before turning around, failing to realize the woman had vanished from his presences. With a frown, he faced a few people who had gathered to watch. A few opening their mouths to speak, but getting cut off hastily by Gon, who simply was no longer in the mood for chit-chat, "Now, if you all don't mind, I would like to get back too Killua and enjoy the rest of the night."

With that, Gon left his past classmates, as well as visitors that were attending the reception standing there. The people who had been around watching him go before whispering amongst each other, noisily. Gon was seriously tired of this, and he had a feeling Killua was too. However, it would be rude of him to punch a few in the face, no matter how badly he wanted to break something.

Gon found Killua as quickly as possible. The white-haired teen seemed to be having a very frustrating one-sided conversation with a few past classmates of Gon. The way he moved and rolled his slanted blue eyes, telling Gon as much. Forming a large, pretend grin, the spiky-haired teen entered the small group and spoke, "I'm sorry to bother, but I'm going to be stealing Killua~"

Taking Killua's arm into his own, Gon pulled him along. Killua was more than happy to follow and finally be out of there. Listening as a deep and exhausted sigh left Killua's lips, Gon too felt himself exhale just as strongly. He hadn't expected this form of stress to make its way to them, but it had. All Gon could think about was getting away from everyone for a few moments so he and his husband could catch their breaths.

Stepping out to one of the balconies of the large, fancy venue that Mito had rented for that night, Gon closed the door behind them. The sky was dark, and air cool, fresh, relaxing even. Yet, Killua only moments later exploded into an angry outburst, the tension he was feeling being poured out now that he could. Exactly what Gon had wanted, knowing it would make him feel better.  


"I hate tonight!" The white-haired male screamed, hands going into his hair pulling at it with force in frustration. "I'm sorry Gon, but your friends piss me off! Kurapika and Leorio are amazing, but your fucking guests have no shame! Can you believe that the moment you left they began to talk about how I wasn't right for you?! How I was nothing but a stranger who didn't deserve to be married to a great guy like you?!"

"Killua…" Gon reached over to Killua. He hadn't thought that people would say such things to Killua. Knowing that they had, pissed Gon off more, but he left that go, for that moment. Right now, he needed his attention on Killua and the way he felt. Who cared what a bunch of guests said, they didn't know a thing about how Gon felt when it came to Killua.  


"I get it! They are right! You are too good for me! But I love you! You're mine now, and I don't plan to leave you!" Killua screamed, Gon quickly reaching for his hands and pulling them away from Killua's fluffy white hair as gently as he could. Taking in the anguish on the pale teen's face, Gon felt hurt, wanting nothing more than to wash it away.

Kissing the younger male's lips softly, Killua kissing him back just as carefully. Gon felt Killua relax a little, his breathing starting to slow down and go back to normal. The expression on Killua's face calmer than it had been seconds before Gon's action.  


"Hey," Gon pulled away, but only a gap. Their foreheads were touching, and Gon's hands were not planning to let go of Killua's anytime soon. "Who cares what they say. If anything, you're too good for me. I also don't plan to let you go. So, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not~ You're the only one for me, Killua. For now and always,"

"You sap!" Killua pushed away and gave Gon a small smack on the shoulder. The two laughed, Gon taking his hands and slowly fixing Killua's hair, brushing his white bangs to the side once again, to get a better look at his face and lovely blue eyes.

The door behind them was opened a bit after, Kurapika being the one to poke his head out. "Ah! I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mito is searching for you, Gon." The blond smiled awkwardly, and continued a little after, explaining as to why Mito wanted to see Gon, "She said something about wanting to dance with you again, and having Killua dance with Ging…"

"Oh, fuck that!" Killua threw his arms in the air. Quickly backing away from Gon, the older teen having to grab him by the waist before he went too far or tried to escape. Killua only struggled more, trying to pull away from Gon's stronghold. It wasn't fair that Gon had the body of someone who clearly liked to exercise and lift weights while Killua looked like a tall pasta noodle. Although Killua was just as strong as Gon, if not more when he wanted to be. "I'm not dancing with your trash can of a father, Gon! I love you, but not that much!"

Gon continued to laugh while Kurapika held the door open. Picking up Killua, the older teen dragged him inside, the angry pout on Killua's face causing Gon's laughter to become louder, "Nope~ You're going to dance with Ging no matter what. It won't be that bad~" Gon teased, trying not to drop his husband who was still trying to break free.  


"If it's not that bad, then you dance with that garbage dump!" Killua argued, hands trying to pull on Gon's fingers. If the other didn't let go soon, he would have no choice but to break one of Gon's index fingers. Killua would show no mercy, because he was not, in any possible way going to dance with Ging Trash Can Freecss!

Of course, Gon didn't make it easy for Killua, and before Killua knew it, they were only mere inches away from Mito and Ging. The man displeased, and just as unhappy about what was going to happen like Killua was. Sighing, and stopping his movements, Killua gave in once he saw Mito's grinning face. Seconds after, Gon placed him down on his own two feet again.

Killua wanted to die as he was slowly pushed in the direction of Ging, who was still dressed in his attire from the ceremony. Looking back at Gon, who was with a grinning Mito, both adults gave him a thumbs-up. With a groan, he turned to Ging who was right before him, the slightly shorter man still looking just as miserable as Killua was.

With a sigh, the two unfortunate males took their places. Soon, Killua was dancing with Ging, the song playing, slow paced. Neither really paying attention to what it sang about as they moved gracelessly in circles on the dance floor. Killua could hear Mito talking loudly about how joyful she was, Gon chuckles following. Gah! Killua wished the song would come to an end already.

Except life had other plans, like Ging getting closer to his form. With a blink, Killua's stare went to the face of the scruffy looking man. He noticed how similar he and Gon looked. It was very clear they were father and son. Nothing could erase that fact.

"I'm not going to criticize you about getting married to my son like everyone else," Ging suddenly spoke, making Killua perk up, his blue eyes looking into Ging's amber ones. The color much like Gon's, but not as lovely as Killua found Gon's to be. "I wasn't much of a father to him until recently, kind of. All I ask is that you take care of him. These are more of Kite's words than my own, of course."  


Killua nodded his head, the name Kite making a shiver run down his spine. He knew of Kite and what he had been to Gon. What the man had meant to him. Killua had never met him, and would never get the chance to. However, for him, Killua could keep such a promise. Only because it was someone Gon had deeply respected, "I will try my best to keep him happy and care for him."

Ging smiled, pulling Killua into an awkward hug, and patting his back, "It's a shame he couldn't be here," The older man whispered into Killua's ear, a hint of sorrow in his tone. It only caused goosebumps to appear upon Killua's pale skin, and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand as well.

He had never met Ging up until that point, but he had heard a lot about him. Mostly how Gon respected him, and Mito's prior deep hate for him. He didn't sound like a good father or someone who could care, and because of that, it was a shock to hear such emotion from the man. His next words, leaving Killua frozen for awhile, "I'm sure Kite would have loved you as much as he did Gon,"

The song gradually came to an end, Ging pulling away, acting like he and Killua hadn't just had a personal talk that mentioned Kite. With a nod, Gon's father walked away, Mito joining him. Her voice was loud as she went about how it wasn't fair that her baby was growing up so fast. Ging rolling his eyes as his sister went on and on, the way she spoke making it look like she was the parent and not the untidy-looking man.  


Watching Ging and Mito, an unmanly squeal seeped from Killua's plush lips as he was picked up from his thin waist. Gon was singing loudly to the lyrics of the song that had just begun to play. He was so off key, it could make ears bleed, especially as his pitch tried to go higher to match the singer's voice. Killua really enjoyed the song but was starting to hate that he had introduced the artist _Grimes_ to Gon.

As the song kept playing, the now married couple chuckled together as they danced around, finally enjoying the night. Both were quickly forgetting and ignoring all the whispers about them that were being said in the background. None of that mattered. Not when Gon was now happily married to Killua. Killua, on the other hand, was feeling more than lucky to be married to Gon, his want finally being fulfilled.

It was after some hours, and Kurapika having to drag a rather drunk Leorio off the dance floor, that Killua threw himself on one of the empty guest chairs. His feet were aching, hands already working off the laces of his white dress shoes as he took them off.

"Gon… please, no more dancing. My feet are fucking killing me." Killua whined, rubbing his tired feet. A part of him wanted to take off his socks as well, but he left them there. Although, he didn't give a single fuck what their guest had to say about how indecent he was being. It was his wedding reception, and he could do as he pleased!

"Nope~" Gon quickly brought Killua to his feet, the white-haired male screaming at him to stop. He did not want to dance anyone, but Gon wouldn't hear it. He was going to get the last say, and that meant Killua was going to end up on the dance floor once again, "We still have a few more hours before we can go home!"

"Ugh! Come on, Gon! We've been dancing for the past two hours!" Killua fought against Gon's hold, the older male was not letting his grip loosen. The only thing Killua was grateful for was that his newlywed husband was making sure his feet never touched the ground. Which allowed him to give them a rest after being on them all day.

"Just a little more," Gon nuzzled his head into Killua's shoulder, a slow love song playing in the background. Other couples joining them as Gon moved them around the dance floor in a smooth and gentle pace. Killua finally giving in, "After this we can cut the cake. It's chocolate~"

"You're so evil," Killua hissed, his arms going around Gon's neck, the fingers of his left hand playing with the spiky locks. The white-haired teen could never get enough of messing with Gon's hair, even if it wasn't the softest thing in the world. There was just something about it that Killua liked. It might have been that it reassured him that Gon was really there with him and that simple things like playing with his hair were now possible and not just something he would daydream of.

"But you love me~" The older teen teased, causing Killua to roll his eyes and scoff. He hated how easily he gave into Gon, but loved it all at the same time. If there was anyone who could get away with hurting him a million times over, and still get forgiven... Killua knew it would and could only be Gon.

"I guess so…" The pale teen huffed, his feet slowly touching the ground when Gon put him down. In a matter of seconds, Gon was tugging him in the direction of the cake. Killua's mouth starting to water from the very sight of how outsized and tall the chocolate cake was. He and Gon would later have to thank Kurapika's mother for making them such a large cake in so little time.

It didn't take long for the cake to be cut or for Gon and Killua to feed each other the sweet chocolate treat. The flashes of cameras that were going off and capturing the moment causing them to blink, again and again, much to their dismay. A few giggles left the married couple when they began a mini battle, rich, creamy icing getting on their faces. In no time, Mito telling them to behave, before she and Mrs. Kurta helped pass the cake to the guest. Both women rushing Gon and Killua to take a seat at the center table, where Kurapika and Leorio were waiting.

Finally getting the time to sit down for a decent moment, Killua sighed, his feet aching still. He slowly began to wipe off the icing on his cheeks with a napkin. He then cleaned off the icing he had placed on Gon's face afterward. When done, he felt Gon lean against him, Leorio who was a little sobered up now asking them if they had any honeymoon plans. Both teens laughed, shaking their head, Gon being the one to explain that neither had thought about it or had the money for such a trip.

Ging had offered to send them away to that rich and extremely expensive vacation island called Greed Island. However, neither teen felt the need to have such money spent on them, when they could use it for something else, like pay a year's worth of rent or college tuition for the two. Plus, Ging had paid for everything that was part of the large reception, after all.

After Killua had devoured at least eight slices of cake, Gon pulled him once more to the dance floor. The spiky-haired teen wasn't tired yet and wanted nothing more than to dance the night away with his spouse. As much as Killua complained, there was warmth that filled him as he moved around with Gon. Both acted like a pair of silly fools, singing loudly, and at some point Killua throwing himself onto Gon's back. The strong tan male running around, yelling and singing in that awful tone that caused them to speak online in the first place.

The night had started off a bit of a mess, with all the awful disapproving whispers of the guests that Gon hadn't really known. However, Killua got them all back… by stealing the cake on the way out when he and Gon had decided to call it a night and head back to their little home. Their life as a married couple just about to start, and both were looking forward to what the days would bring them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update yesterday for Gon's birthday... Instead I ended up adding chapter six on fanfiction for that occasion. I need to get my priorities in line. I will get the following chapters on here soon. I want to thank everyone who has supported this story so far. It means a lot to me, and my nervous are slowly fading. Thank you all again!


	4. Between Us And Them

Killua lazed about on the living room floor of the small one bedroom apartment, washable markers and a coloring book that was meant for a young child before him. He and Gon had been married for about a week already. Life hasn't had many problems, just a few disagreements about who took a shower at what time and how Killua needed to stop kicking off all the blankets at night.

Right now, Killua was waiting for Gon to get home from work. A feeling of depression having hit him from out of nowhere, which was the reason he was on the floor now, carefully outline the art in the coloring book. He would later go back and color it all in with a lighter color marker or the crayons that he brought with him from his previous home. An old pack Killua had since he started high school and should get replaced soon.

Gon's laptop was sitting on the coffee table next to Killua, the old thing plugged in so it wouldn't die while it played music. The white-haired teen had Pandora playing, listening to the last station that Gon had made. Kye Kye's 'Broke' singing out, its tune soothing, but Killua couldn't help but move his foot to the beat as he continued to mark the page.

Setting the purple marker down, the eighteen-year-old reached for a deep red, when the sound of the front door's knob caught his undivided attention. Looking up, blue eyes watched as the door began to open, a mischief grin coming to Killua's face as he took a random marker and threw it at Gon who made his way in, "Finally you're home! I was getting bored,"

Gon caught the marker with a grin, before throwing it back, "Sorry, I decided to stop by the store and get us some snacks," Gon held up a plastic bag, showing it off to Killua. His amber orbs catching the way that Killua's blue ones began to shine, shimmer even.

"You got Chocolate Robots, didn't you?!" Killua was up on his feet in seconds, coloring book left forgetting, and markers the same. He didn't need them anymore, not when Gon had gotten them chocolate. It was as if he had known Killua wasn't all that happy. Although the feeling had come not that long ago, it was still there. It'll always be there, but for a moment, Killua felt like Gon had magically caused it to vanish for good.

Killua could only hope.

"Yup! There was a sale on all the candy!" Gon laughed, pulling out a small box and setting it in Killua's awaiting hands. The white-haired male walked away, throwing himself on the couch soon after. The tiny robot-looking package was opened quickly before Killua popped a few chocolate balls into his mouth.

Gon stared at Killua for a moment, watching his pale arms move, fingers pulling out more sweet treats from the box. Glancing away, the older teen removed his shoes and left them by the side of the couch. Making his way to the tiny kitchen, he placed the bag on the table and worked off his jacket, leaving it next to the bag. His left brow rose as he noticed that Killua had made dinner or he had tried to at least.

It wasn't anything fancy, just simple Mac and Cheese. Taking the bowl that had been covered with plastic wrap, Gon placed it in the microwave to heat up once it was unwrapped, "Thanks, Killua!" he called out, only getting a huff in return. Killua had told him a more than once that Gon didn't need to thank him for little things. Yet, Gon couldn't help it, it felt right to show Killua how grateful he was, even if the task was small.

Hearing the beep of the microwave, Gon pulled out the bowl and made his way to the living room. He found Killua once again on the floor, his legs up and crossed over, right foot moving to the music. Taking a seat, he began to eat, still taking in how Killua looked and how he was dressed.

His husband wore a plain short-sleeved shirt and some dark shorts. It was rare to see Killua show off so much skin. The other normally hid away under bundles of clothes, saying that if he didn't the rays of the sun would burn him because of how pale he was. It didn't help that it was currently a hot summer in Yorknew.

However, Killua's words were true. Gon could recall when Killua had gone to a class field trip to visit some college campus. During their lunch break, he had taken the time to have a small video call with Gon. The first thing Gon had noticed was how red Killua's face and shoulder were. Killua muttering not to laugh, and Gon hadn't. There had been no way he could, not when he was worried about how badly Killua had burned his skin.

Killua had complained about that incident the rest of the week. Gon making disgusted faces whenever the other would send him photos of the dry, dead skin he had pulled off his body. Even thinking about it now made Gon shiver. So, as much as he liked to see Killua's pale skin, he didn't wish to personally experience Killua when he had a nasty sunburn.  


Finishing up his meal, Gon put his dish down on the coffee table. After, he laid sideways on the small couch to get a closer look at what Killua was doing. The teen looked right back at him, their eyes locking, moments later, Killua lifting the upper half of his body to place a quickly kiss on Gon's lips. A smile forming on Gon's face from the small action, "Love you," He whispered, only for Killua to hit his face with a marker.

"Whatever, you sap," Killua huffed, this time sitting up, and making a face. Blue eyes looking intensely at the page he had been coloring. Gon doing the same, his mouth opening to say something, but getting cut off as Killua spoke again, "The cat looks stupid,"  


"Maybe red polka dots were not a good idea," Gon suggested, Killua throwing himself on the floor once again with an unhappy moan. Gon reaching out and patting Killua’s head softly, "Don't worry, it doesn't look all too bad."  


"Right! You're just saying that because we're married." Killua mumbled, eyes glaring at the paper. He should have thought more about color theory when working. However, he wasn't an artist and guessed that red always went well with purple.

Gon sighed as he sat up, before standing. Taking hold of Killua's waist, he began to pick him up, "Leave it for now," He said softly, Killua standing up with the help of Gon. The other still groaning, but it didn't bother Gon. Killua's ever changing moods had become normal to him ever since the time they would only speak online, "Have you taken a shower?"

Killua gave a nod and bent down to pick up his markers and coloring book. He placed them on the coffee table, and began to turn off Gon's laptop as he answered, "Yeah, about four hours ago."

Watching the old thing shut down, Killua closed it and unplugged it once it was completely off. He then took hold of Gon's dirty bowl and began to make his way to the kitchen. The touch of Gon's hand on his shoulder causing him to stop and turn to him, a confused look marking Killua's face as he saw the expression upon Gon's.

"I can wash that," There was a small frown on Gon's face. He didn't see the need for Killua to clean after him. They had agreed that the one who cooked didn't have to clean. Yet, since Gon had entered the kitchen earlier, he had taken note that Killua had cooked and cleaned up his mess. He also took out the trash and Gon could only guess that meant the one from their bathroom as well. He didn't want to make Killua feel like he had to do every chore in the house, simply because Gon worked a late night shift.

"Go take a shower," Killua rolled his eyes, not sure what Gon was thinking, but not liking it. He did know it had something to do with the fact that he planned to clean Gon's dish. However, Killua was only doing it because he was bored, and had nothing better to do. He wasn't busy like Gon was. He wasn't going to school and working the way that Gon happened to be.

That was only because Killua had known that applying to the same university Gon was to attend before he left home would be a huge mistake, and more than likely lead his parents to where he had run off to. He also didn't want to deal changing all the paperwork now that he had Gon's last name and not his parent's. He did plan to apply for the upcoming semester, but for now, he was only a full-time worker with far too much time on his hands. "I want to go to bed soon, it's going to three am soon."

"Sorry to keep you up so late," Gon's frown seemed to deepen, Killua reaching out in seconds and pinching his cheeks to get that look off his face. Killua really didn't like it, especially when there was no fucking reason for it.

"No," Killua hissed at Gon who gave out a whine, without hesitation the pale teen pulled harder on Gon's cheek before letting go. He watched as the stronger male rubbed at his abused face, a smirk of satisfaction now coming onto Killua's lips. "I'm the one who decided to stay up and wait for you. Stop acting like you're forcing choices on me when you're not. It's annoying," Killua rolled his eyes, and placed the bowl in the sink.

Still rubbing his cheek, Gon smiled a bit, "Thank you," He said before placed a quickly kiss on Killua's pale and now slightly reddened cheek. Killua quickly washed the bowl and dried it off with a rag afterward.

"What have I said about that?!" Killua barked, prepared to smack Gon's ass with the rag. However, the bartender was already out of the small kitchen and running off to the small bathroom in front of their bedroom.

"I know! I'm going to shower now!" Laughing, Gon called out, tone filled with joy that hadn't been there moments ago. Entering the bathroom, Gon shut the door but didn't lock it. Killua normally came in, washed his face and brushed his teeth as Gon cleaned himself.

Turning on the water, Gon let it get warm while he began to take off his work outfit. He hung it on one of the hooks on the back of the door, for the next night. Pulling off his boxers, he went into the small stall, pulling shut the silly panda printed curtain that Ging had picked out and gifted to Gon as a moving out present. Opening the door, Killua winced at the music that played, Gon's off key singing joining in as well. It was a miracle that they haven't been kicked out yet for all the noise Gon made late at night. Killua was starting to think that everyone in the complex slept as if they were dead.

Grabbing a few hair clips that were on the sink's counter, Killua moved his bangs out of his facial structure. The sound of the shower curtain shifting making him look over, Gon poking his head out, and speaking, "Mind passing me the toothpaste and my toothbrush?"

Raising a brow, Killua gave Gon the items he asked for. The curtain shut once again to keep the warm water in. Turning on the sink, Killua splashed his face, shutting it right after. He grabbed his face scrub, and poured some onto his fingers, working it on his pale face, "You know, to this day, you're the only person I know who brushes their teeth while taking a shower."

"That's not true! I'm sure many people do it Killua," Gon's voice was pouty as he answered back. Blue eyes rolled once again for that night as Killua made sure the thick scrub covered his whole face before he would have to wait five minutes to wash it off. The things he did to make sure his face stayed clear.

"Keep telling yourself that, love~" Killua teased, and placed the lid of the toilet down, sitting down right after. He took a hold of Gon's phone and began to play solitaire on the device. Listening to the music that played, Killua tried to figure out how to win the game in as little moves as possible.

"Well…" Gon started off dumbly after he had finished brushing his teeth. He needed a good comeback, but nothing came to him. Then suddenly, he knew what to say, "Well, at least, I don't put on funny face scrubs!"

Killua's eye twitched at Gon's remark. His husband did not just go there! Of all things, he had to bring that up!? Oh, was Killua going to make him pay, "What was that!? Are you asking for an ass kicking!" He yelled, putting the phone down on his lap, his right hand going to the small lever on the toilet and pushing it downward, flushing it with a large, evil catlike grin on his face.

"It's tru~" Gon began to tease back, only for Killua in no time sitting back and enjoying the screams of his lover as the water became hotter, "AHHH! OH, MY GOD! KILLUA! FUCK! HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"That's what you get!" Killua said in a sing-along voice, phone back in his hand, and mind unsure if to move the black eight with two cards under it or the one with five. He ended up moving the one with five cards under, lucky getting an ace to appear, "Not all of us can have a flawless face like you, Gon." He muttered, loud enough for the tan male to hear.

"Stop being silly," The older teen huffed, working shampoo into his spiky hair that had flattened down with the water. He didn't understand what Killua was going on about. If either of the two had a flawless face, it was Killua. It was clear, and pale, no signs of discoloration or dark circles. It looked like he was wearing makeup when he really wasn't. Well, besides his eyes. He was so gorgeous, that it still took Gon's breath away whenever he looked at Killua.  


"My face isn't flawless, I got all these ugly freckles," Gon shrugged, washing out the shampoo now. A small gasp leaving his lips as the curtain was opened, Killua poking his head in, a deep frown on his appearance. Yet, Gon simply couldn't take him seriously with all the gunk that he had on it.  


"Say that again, and I'm going to shove my foot up your ass," Killua hissed as he looked right into Gon's amber eyes, and held his hand up. Flicking his husband's forehead, he watched as Gon quickly covered it with his hands, muttering that it had hurt. Killua was not hearing it as he went off again, letting Gon know exactly how he felt, "Your freckles are perfect and make you cute, there for you are flawless."

A grin came to Gon's face, wet hands soon reaching for Killua and taking his face into them, "And you call me a sap," He whispered, pulling Killua further into the small shower stall and kissing him. Gon ignored all the face scrub that was getting on his hand, only wanting to deepen the kiss more as Killua kissed him back with just as much love.  


After a while, Killua tried to back away, taking in that his hair was getting wet, and that the water was getting all over the floor and bathroom rug, "Hey, hey! Let go!" He struggled, Gon pulling him closer and rubbing their noses together with a giggle. Once he had enough, Gon let go, Killua smacking his wet shoulder gently as he went off on a rant, "Do you know how long it took to dry my hair?! Ugh! It's now going to puff and I'm going to look like a fucking ball of cotton!"

"You'll make a beautiful cotton ball~!" Gon sang, going back to taking his shower. First starting with washing off the face scrub that had gotten on his hands and nose from touching Killua's face. Afterward, working on cleaning his body.

"Hush and finish taking your damn shower," Killua let out a semi-angry sigh, going back to the sink. He turned it on, and washed off his face, patting it dry with a hand towel. He used the same towel to slowly dry the few strands of hair that had gotten wet. Gon may find cotton ball looking hair cute, but Killua wasn't going to go to work like that in the afternoon.  


Hearing the shower shut, Killua watched as Gon walked out, his frame wet, and water getting all over the floor. Looking back towards the mirror, Killua went back to his hair, making sure he didn't miss a strand. When he was happy with his hair, he saw Gon walk behind him and out of the bathroom through the mirror, only a towel hanging from his hips.

With a sigh, Killua took his toothbrush and went to get the toothpaste out of the shower stall. Brushing his teeth, and rinsing his mouth with mouthwash after he had flossed, Killua finally finished with his nightly routine. Drying the floor with the towel in his hands, the white-haired teen threw it in the hamper, along with Gon's boxers. Taking Gon's work clothes, he sniffed them, deciding that too should be washed.

"I'll do it in the morning," Killua muttered to himself, turning off the lights and shutting the bathroom door behind him. He was calculating in his mind what time would be best to wake up so that he could do laundry. It would take about thirty or forty minutes for it to wash, and then about an hour or so to dry. After that, he'll have to, at least, iron Gon's work uniform.  


He was sure Gon wouldn't be too happy once he found out. However, Killua didn't have work until late afternoon. That gave him hours of nothing to do, so he might as well do something with them. He needed to keep himself busy and away from letting his mind wander. Maybe if he talked to Gon about it, the other wouldn't feel so bad with Killua handling so much around their home. He'll have to sit and have a conversation with Gon about it later.  


_'I'll wake up when Gon does for school.'_ Killua decided as he entered the room. Getting into bed, Killua began feeling emotionally and physically drained. He shut his eyes, but only when he felt the space beside him dip, the motion letting him know that Gon was next to him.

There was a click of the lamp on the nightstand being turned off, and Killua heard Gon speak, "Good night, Killua." Soon Gon's warm and strong arms wrapped around Killua's waist, dragging him into a peaceful sleep after he too told Gon to have a pleasant rest.

The clock marked a little after three forty in the morning, when Gon spoke again, "I'm proud of you." He whispered, fingers gently touching Killua's arms, his eyes too shutting after. The dark room began to grow silent, only even breathing filling the air.

 

* * *

 

Kurapika slowly placed the wet paper mache on the blown up balloon that was resting on top of Gon and Killua's tiny kitchen table. The spiky-haired teen was cutting old newspaper into strips about two inches thick. Killua, on the other hand, was somewhere around the small apartment looking for craft glue that Gon had sworn they had but he simply couldn't remember where it had last been placed. At this point, the blond was pretty sure they didn't actually have any glue and Killua was wasting his time searching for it.

Kurapika was placing the fourth strip of paper mache when the white-haired male poked his head in, a grin on his face as he showed off that he did, in fact, find the glue. It had surprised the blond a little that he had guessed wrong, but he didn't let it bother him as he went back to work, Killua going over and standing next to Gon, his voice filling the small room soon after, "I finally found it!"

Killua set down the glue on the table, next to the string and bags of wrapped chocolate candy. His left hand began to play with the strips of newspaper that Gon had cut and was still cutting. He had about another three or four newspapers to cut apart for the project they were making. Moving away from the kitchen table that had turned into a craft surface, Killua searched for another pair of scissors in one of the kitchen drawers. There was a part of him doing so because he felt that Gon would like his help, and another to keep his hands away from the candy he wanted to devour. It wasn't fair how Leorio would dare to bring candy into his home and not allow Killua to eat any of it.

With scissors finally in hand, Killua sat on the chair next Gon's. He took a roll of newspaper and soon began to cut it in the same method that the raven-haired male was. "What's this for anyway?" The younger teen asked left brow raised and blue eyes on the piñata. Well, what would be a piñata, if the group of four were able to successfully create it without too many difficulties.

"We're having a small birthday party at the children's hospital I volunteer at. I thought it would be fun." Leorio's voice came from the door that had opened not too long ago. Everyone's eyes shifted to the tall man as he walked into the kitchen, a few more bags of candy in his hands. Gon chuckling lightly when he saw the way Killua's clear blue orbs glistened and hands reached out for the bag of chocolate, only for them to be slapped away.

"No! Bad Killua!" Leorio growled at the younger teen and pulled the candy away. There was no way in hell Leorio was going to let that savage get what he wanted. He knew for a fact if he allowed Killua to have just one mini chocolate bar, he would later come back to finding all of them gone.

"Whatever, Old Fart! Why couldn't you just buy one?!" Killua yelled, a glare in his blue eyes. He would get to the chocolate sooner or later. Leorio couldn't watch them the whole time. At some point, he would become distracted. When he did, Killua was going to eat his fill and teach the old man that he shouldn't bring sweets into Killua's home if he wasn't going to share at least one!

With the candy now on the far edge of the counter and away from Killua, Leorio took a seat next to Kurapika, who was still putting paper mache onto the star shaped balloon that was the base for the piñata, "Hush your mouth kid!" The elder of the four snapped, already starting to feel a headache coming on.

Sighing, Kurapika put a pause to his work, and looked over at Leorio, "He's right Leorio, it is a bit of a hassle to make this," Kurapika said, trying to move his hair away with the back of his hand. He didn't want to get the makeshift glue that was made of water and flour onto his hair. While it would be easy to wash off, the blond preferred not to deal with something that could be prevented.  


Taking note of what Kurapika was attempting to do, Leorio didn't really think twice as he reached over. Taking a few strands of blond hair, he shifted them behind the smaller male's ear. It wasn't until he heard Killua give a low whistle that the doctor-to-be took full notice of what he had done, his whole face going red. Kurapika's cheeks brightening up in color as well.

It was thanks to a clueless Gon, that neither had to exchange words of embarrassment to save their asses, "I think it's fun!" The spiky-haired teen grinned, hands in the makeshift glue, getting it all over the table. He had forgotten that he needed to take off the excess glue off the newspaper before trying to put it on the balloon.

"Gah! You're getting it all over the place, Gon!" Killua screeched, eyes looking away from the older adults. He quickly took Gon's hands and the wet newspaper before it dropped, even more, glue on the table.  


With a frown, but no words, Killua showed Gon how he had to handle the newspaper before it was placed on what would be a piñata once done. Gon's amber orbs shined in amazement, words of praise directed at Killua leaving him in seconds. All Killua could find himself doing was flicking Gon's forehead while his fair face turned into an astonishing share of pink that Kurapika and Leorio were sure they had never seen.

The four continued to work on the piñata without much hassle. It was until both sides had been covered with paper mache, that they were forced to wait for it to dry before they could add the second layer. It was soon after Kurapika suggested they wait, that Gon insisting that putting the piñata in the oven to dry was a good idea. Killua without haste screamed at Gon that he was an idiot and that if they did that, their tiny little home would set aflame.

Before Leorio and Kurapika knew it, the married couple was arguing loudly. Killua was pulling on Gon's cheeks, and the other running his fingers along the pale teen's clothed sides, trying to tickle him until he let go. The sudden fight ended up with both teens on the floor laughing, Gon on top of Killua, soon the older male leaning down to kiss him.

"You horny teens! Stop making out on the kitchen floor!" Leorio shouted, throwing a roll of unused newspaper at the couple, Kurapika rolling his eyes at the man's actions. He couldn't even consider what Gon and Killua were doing as making out. It was more of a cuddle than anything else. Gon and Killua had only kissed once, before Gon fell to his side and latched on to Killua, holding him like some clinging koala, both talking to one another in tiny hushed whispers.

Tired of watching the young couple be all cute and cuddledly, the soon-to-be doctor raised to his feet. With a huff and roll of his eyes, Leorio walked over to the counter to collect the colored party streamers he had bought. If they were going to have to wait, it would be best to start making the fringe decorations. It would save the time of doing them later.

"Ah fuck!" Leorio groaned, hitting his head on one of the cabinets that were in the married couple's kitchen. How could he be so stupid? The very thing he had gone to the store for in the first place, he forgot to buy! There would be no piñata without them! "I forgot to get the party streamers!"

"For?" Killua asked, poking his head above the table. Gon following right after, which caused Kurapika to let out a small laugh. Both teens were like two peas in a pod, so similar yet so different. It must have been why their relationship worked out so well, although they had only been physically together for less than two weeks.

"For the decoration! Have you not seen a piñata before?!" Leorio was looking desperately through the plastic bags he brought with him. Praying that he had been mistaken and somewhere the streamers would appear. He couldn't be that stupid or forgetful. He was a smart guy, he really was. He also didn't want to take a second trip to the store. They had to show up somewhere, he just needed to keep searching.

"Ugh, no…" Killua answered, hand slowly rising over the table and feeling around. His blue eyes were locked with Kurapika's brown orbs, but the blond didn't say anything. He simply watched as a catlike grin came to the pale teen's face as his hand took hold of one of the candy bags and slowly pulled it towards him, taking full advantage of Leorio's situation and Gon's next words.

"This is my first time seeing one too!" Gon shouted in excitement as he quickly stood up, blocking the view that was Killua. At this point, the blond was pretty sure the two were working together. It would explain the whispering that had gone on not too long ago.

With his gaze going back to Killua, Kurapika's sight shifted right back to Gon, and what the pale teen was staring at. He wasn't taken too much aback when he saw Gon's left hand behind his back with his thumb up. Hearing the sound of the plastic bag, the blond went back to watching Killua, who quickly shoved the bag of candy into his sweat pants. Moments later, those clear blue eyes were on Kurapika, Killua taking the index finger of his left and placing it close to his lips. The other could only nod, not wishing to ruin the teen's fun so soon.

"Do you want us to go get some streamers?" Gon quickly asked while rocking on the heels of his sock covered feet. This was the perfect chance for Killua and himself to escape and eat the candy. Of course, they wouldn't eat it all and they planned to buy some more for the piñata when it was actually done. However, the darn candy had been mocking them since it arrived and the two teens couldn't hold back any longer!

Rubbing at his temple, Leorio shook his head. It was unbelievable how stupid he was! Well, stupid wasn't the right word, but that was how the man of twenty-five was currently feeling. "Ugh… I can go, no need to worry about it, Gon." Leorio said while fixing his glasses. Reaching into his pocket, he was about to pull his car keys and declare he would be back, but soon enough Killua was on his feet.

"Yeah! Let's go, Gon!" Killua shouted and threw himself onto Gon. Gon without much trouble adjusted Killua who was on his back and began to make his way to the door. The blond smiled, giving them away wave as Gon began to put his shoes on, somehow still holding Killua in place.

Leorio, on the other hand, wouldn't have it. He was the one who made the mistake, therefore, should be the one going back to the store to get what he forgot. It wasn't right to have his two friends do it for him. "Guys, you don't have to!" About to make his way to stop the crazy teens, Leorio felt a hand grip his arm. Stopping in his tracks, he gave Kurapika a look.

"Let them go, you know they're too stubborn to listen anyway," The blond spoke, a sigh leaving right after. It didn't matter what Leorio said, Gon and Killua were not going to listen and head to the store. Plus, they had the candy, and Kurapika was pretty sure that was why they wanted to leave because they wanted to eat it. Although, they could have done that if they allowed Leorio to leave instead. At the point, Kurapika was pretty sure they were going to buy candy to make up for what Killua had stolen and shoved into his pants.

Understanding that the blond male was right, Leorio sat down and watched as the two left out the door. "See you soon~" Gon called out, Killua slowly making his way off Gon's back, realizing that he too needed to put some shoes on before they left.

"Be safe you two!" The medical student called out, Gon already out the door, and Killua following right behind him. His fingers fiddling with the zipper of his thin sweater, his eyes looking up and right into Leorio's.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being such a worrywart, Dad," Killua called out loudly and with an annoyed huff. He gave a small wave before shutting the door behind him, not giving Leorio a chance to snarl back at him for his words.

However, that wasn't the reaction that came from Leorio. All the older man could do was look right at Kurapika with wide brown eyes, "Did Killua just call me, Dad?" He asked in disbelief, unsure if he had really heard Killua right. There's no way he said _'dad'_ , it must have been, _'old man'_ , right?

Kurapika gave Leorio a similar look, and then a small nod to confirm Leorio's question. "I believe so…"  


 

* * *

 

As the two made their way down the lit hall, Killua pulled out the bag of candy and placed it in Gon's hand. The older teen didn't make a face of disgust; he simply took the plastic bag, both hands pulling on either side until it was open. The spiky-haired teen was about to offer Killua some, when the white-haired male stopped in his tracks, "Ah!"

"What is it, Killua?" With a tilt of his head, amber eyes look at his husband who was frozen in place. Letting his left brow raised in a questioning manner, Gon waited for an answer. Maybe Killua had forgotten something at home? The eighteen-year-old wasn't sure, but he had his guesses.

"We haven't gotten the mail in eight days!" Killua said loudly as he took hold of Gon's shoulders and began to shake him as if it was the worst thing in the world. It wasn't, at least not by much. Even so, both teens were sure they had a few bills in there that needed to get paid. The sooner the better, both males didn't like to fall behind on their bills, not when it would only make their life harder.

"Oh, yeah! Well, we can get it when we get back," Gon smiled, only for Killua to shake him harder, an angry look on his appearance. The one Gon knew meant that Killua was called bullshit on Gon's words.

"Yeah, right! We're going to forget and you know it!" The younger male let Gon go and began to make his way to the mailroom. "I'll be back, I'll get it. Wait for me in the car!"  


About to chase after Killua, Gon called out, "Killua, I'll go with…" But it was too late, the other was long gone, leaving Gon there to say the last word of his sentence in a slightly dejected tone, "You…"

 

* * *

 

Entering the mailroom, that was lucky still open, Killua made his way over to the box that was marked with a '405'. Pulling out his set of keys, he began to look through them, "Uh, which was the key again…" He muttered to himself not once noticing there was someone else in the room. Right now, he needed to remember what key it was to open the mailbox.

It didn't help that the key to the apartment looked the same as the one for their box or that they looked the similar to the keys he had brought with him from home. Killua wasn't sure why he couldn't find it in him to throw out the ones to his old home. It might have been the feeling and fear that one day Gon would get tired of him, and he'll have no choice but to go back to that nightmare…  


Finding the key that fit into its keyhole, Killua turned it, almost missing when someone spoke. He was in his own mind, that was filled with nothing but the thought of the candy he would soon be eating once he got into the car Gon would be waiting for him at.

"Hey, there beautiful," The man that had been in the room and Killua hadn't sighted spoke, a smiling growing on his face as he looked Killua up and down. The white-haired teen made a face, not giving the person a second glance. Taking out the mail that had gathered in the past few days, Killua quickly looked them over. He was not listening to the question directed at him, "Are you new around here?"

"I don't have time, fuck off," Killua shut the small door and locked it, trying to leave quickly. He did not have the time for this man's attempt at conversation. Gon was waiting for him, and so was that bag of candy that they had stolen by working together.

"How about we go out and get some coff—" The man called out, only to be cut off by the sound of the door shutting. Killua was no longer in the room and far away, missing the last things that came from the male's lips, "Man, he's pretty. It would be nice to date him. That attitude of his kinda turns me on…"  


 

* * *

 

"And done!" Gon grinned as he added the last strip of colorful fringe decoration to the piñata. Their project was pretty much finished, all they needed now was to add the candy and attach the string to it so that it could be hung tomorrow at the hospital for all the kids to play with.

Killua quickly looked up, mini bar of chocolate in his hand. Taking one look at the now finished piñata, his blue eyes sparkled, words of praise leaving his lips, "Whoa, it looks amazing!"

Leorio sat up proudly, chest puffed out, "All we need is the—" However, that pride broke once his eyes opened. He couldn't believe his sights, not even when he had taken off his glasses and cleaned them off before putting them back on his face. Without hesitation, he roared, "KILLUA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EATING THE CANDY!?"

Killua was up on his feet before the older man could reach out and grab him. Hiding behind Gon, large blue eyes stared, the finger of his left hand pointing accusingly at the medical student, "You said I could have a few!"

"Fuck my life," Leorio slumped, face hitting the kitchen table, Kurapika giving the man next to him a sorry smile and a few pats on his back. However, true to Killua's words, Leorio had said he could have a few, "I don't see how you can stand this brat, Gon…"

Turning, Gon took hold of Killua, pulling him onto his lap. Resting his head on the other's shoulder, he gushed loudly, without a hint of shame, only honesty, "Killua is amazing! He adds a spark to my life!"

"S-shut up, Gon! You're so embarrassing!" The pale-haired teen yelled, face turning, at least, a million shade of pink. Pushing Gon, he tried to escape Gon's hold. He was going to get revenge for making him blush!

_'They cute together,'_ Kurapika thought as he watched the married couple mess around. Killua was now on top of Gon, hands tickling his side, the older one of the two laughing loudly unable to do much against his husband's attack. While for the most part Kurapika was happy for them, at the same time he felt a pinch of jealousy. He too wanted what his younger friends had, the only issues was…

_'It's not like he likes me in that way,'_ The blond's sight shifted from the two teens, and over to the older man, who was screaming at them to stop messing around. Sometimes, it was a shame the way that the heart felt. Kurapika wanted nothing more than to pull away from falling deeper for the soon-to-be doctor. Yet, he simply couldn't, even if he tried.

"Hey, Kurapika! How does take out sound?" Gon called out, pulling Kurapika away from his thought. Looking over at the raven-haired teen, he blinked, taking in how he was carrying Killua like a sack of potatoes, the pale-haired male limp while on the phone more than likely ordering food.

"Sure," The blond answered, then looked away. He shouldn't be jealous, it wasn't right to be. Still… that deep envy was slowly eating away at him. All he could do was wish that none of his friends noticed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for taking so long to edit and post this chapter on this site. I started a new story on fanfiction, and it has taken much of my time. I will try and upload chapter five and six soon. However, I'm sorry if it takes me a while. Whatever free time I do get goes right into writing my new story. Thank you to everyone who has been supportive of this story. I appreciate how patient everyone is with my slow as heck updates. I love reading the comments. They keep me going and make writing this so much fun. Thanks again! Till next time.


	5. Comfort Zone

The scent of bleach was strong when Gon had come back from the store, a packet of toilet paper in one hand. And in the other was a plastic bag filled with popsicles, milk, and some boneless beef for the stew he and Killua planned to attempt to make that night. It had been Killua's idea that they learn to cook more than just things that came in a box. Gon didn't see a reason not to, especially when it meant he got to try new things with Killua.

Shutting the door, Gon's mind lingered on possibly leaving it open for a while, to air out the place. Lately, Killua had gone on a cleaning spree, much worse than anything Gon had experienced in his life. This was truly saying something, because when Mito decided to truly clean their home when he was younger, she got down, leaving not a single speck of dust.

Killua, however, had gone above and beyond that. The whole place was slowly beginning to smell like a factory that made cleaning products that could be sold on the shelves of the nearest Wal-Mart or Target. While, cleaning normally wouldn't bug someone, for Gon it caused him great worry. He knew that Killua liked to keep things neat and clean, but not like this.

Killua had many times said that he didn't have OCD, but the raven-haired male was starting to think that might have been a lie or this was something that Killua didn't recognize that he had. Either way, Gon was beginning to get concerned, and mostly because he didn't like that Killua was breathing in the chemicals.

Sighing, Gon took off his shoes, leaving them by the door. Taking the handle to the closet that was next to it, he placed the toilet paper there, before calling out to his husband, "Just how much bleach is Killua using?! Did you even open the windows?" Gon asked, nose wrinkling as he took in a breath. He wanted nothing more than to leave out the front door again and take in a smell of fresh air.

"Pft! Stop whining! I'm not using that much, Gon!" Killua hollered from the bathroom, where the scent of the cleaning chemical was the strongest. The pale teen was on his knees, scrubbing deeply into the tile floor, making sure he didn't miss a spot.

There was a reason why Killua had been cleaning so much lately and so precisely. The thing was, he didn't want to tell Gon the reason. The mood he was in already caused Gon to worry. If the older teen knew the truth, Killua wasn't sure if he could handle Gon's reaction. For the most part, Killua acknowledged that he should sit and talk to Gon, open up and confess his feelings as well as emotions. The thing was, he couldn't find how to do it. He didn't know how to reveal his feelings, at least not about this.

Killua decided to hold it in, and just keep himself distracted. Once the feeling he was experiencing was over, life would go back to normal. Until, he felt that urge again… Still, a little voice seemed to ring in Killua's mind, telling him that he needed, to be honest, and open with Gon, he had agreed to it. It wasn't right to hide things from the man he loved and was married to, it would only cause issues in the end. Yet, Killua struggled to speak up like always.  


Walking into the kitchen, a displeased look appeared into Gon's appearance. He slowly began to take out the items from the plastic bags as he called back to the younger teen, his tone giving away his emotions, "Killua, it's really strong. It's burning my nose and eyes. Are you all right in there?" Gon couldn't help but add the question as another sigh escaped his lips.

"You're just overreacting!" Killua huffed before coming out of the bathroom, hand going up to move the stray hairs of his bangs that had come out of the clips he put into his hair. "I'm fine. I'm already done," Killua said after he had entered the kitchen, watching as Gon put away the popsicles.  


 Killua's sight lingered on Gon, while he leaned against the entrance of the kitchen, his left eyebrow rising when Gon went to open the kitchen window. The pale teen didn't get what Gon was talking about, the smell wasn't that bad. However, it honestly was. Killua had simply gotten used to the scent that it no longer bothered him.

"Killua, really shouldn't be breathing that stuff in," Gon frowned while looking at the sink. Taking the tap into his hand, he turned it on, water rushing out of the faucet in no time. Quickly washing his hands, Gon decided that was all he was going to say on the topic for now. He would bring it up later, most likely before he and Killua went to bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Killua gave a dismissive wave, before starting to take off the yellow plastic gloves he wore and leaving them on the counter. Stretching his frame a little after, he pulled out the clips in his hair, only to put them back in, making sure he got all the hair out of his face. "Did you get the beef?"

"Yup, do you want to start dinner now?" Gon turned to face Killua, a tiny smile coming to his lips from the very sight. He always loved when Killua pulled his bangs back, even if it looked messy. Gon enjoyed getting the full view of the other's facial appearance, as well as his eyes. They were a lovely shade of blue that Gon felt gifted to see beyond the screen now that Killua was with him.

It was funny how easily Gon could forget that not even three weeks ago Killua was living far away, Killua's time zone three hours ahead of his own. Having Killua there simply felt right. It was as if he'd been there next to him all his life, and not such a short amount of time.

Yes, they had their disagreements, and at the moments something was off between them, something that Gon couldn't figure out and Killua wouldn't speak about, but it didn't matter too much. Gon knew it would clear up. They solely needed to sit down and talk about it until it was fully resolved. He couldn't find it in himself to stay angry at Killua too long, and he knew it was the same way for the other.

"Yes," Killua broke Gon's thoughts and his lingering stare when he spoke. Turning around, the white-haired male began to make his way out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. Gon followed, listening to what the younger male had to say while he quickly slid open the door to the balcony, hoping it would air out their home and get rid of the odor of bleach that still drifted in the air, "Let me just get out of this."

"Sure," Gon smiled before reentering the kitchen once again. Going to the fridge, he began to take out all the vegetables that were listed in the recipe that Mito had E-mailed them. Placing them in the clean sink, he washed them and set them on the small counter to dry. It was as he was getting the cutting board that he heard Killua walk back in, his voice soon ripping through the air.

"Gon, I need a second job," While Killua had been dressing into something clean, and not stained with bleach, he had made up his mind to finally talk to Gon about what was going on. He was nervous, and his hands were slightly shaking, but he took care of it by picking up the packet with the chunk of meat that Gon had bought. Heading to the sink, he started to unwrap the plastic off, not really sure what he needed to do. He wanted Gon to answer, and luckily the spiky-haired male hadn't hesitated to.

"Huh? Why? We're making more than enough to live a decent life." Gon questioned, confused and unsure of what was going on in Killua's thoughts. True to his words, he and Killua were doing all right. They were not rich, but they were not struggling too much to keep up with the bills or running the risk of getting evicted. This was mostly thanks to Killua working full-time and not part-time like Gon was. Of course, Gon did a better job of managing their earnings, but it didn't change where most of their finances came from.

"It's not the money," Killua denied quickly, knife in his hand and cutting into the meat, making it small bite sized pieces. His clear eyes shifted over to Gon who was peeling carrots. Pausing his work, Killua continued to speak, his eyes staring long and hard at the knife that was deep into the meat. "I need… Gon, I need a distraction. I'm sure you've noticed how fucking spotless this tiny apartment is!"

The moment Killua had spoken, Gon's gaze went to teen next to him. He didn't need any more of a hint to know that Killua had chosen this time to talk about what was wrong, and what Gon had been wondering about for the past few days. Gon couldn't say he knew what was truly disturbing Killua, but whatever it was, it was making the other frustrated and irritated. It pained Gon that it had taken him so long to notice and for the said topic to even be brought up.

"I've been wanting to talk about that," The raven-haired male said, a frown on his expression once again in that half hour. Gon was still working out what the possible issue that his lover was struggling with, but he believed that he had an idea of what it was. Or so, he hoped it was right.  


Gon was in no way able to read Killua's mind, he could only guess and trust that the other would correct him if he happened to be wrong. "Killua, I don't like that you're doing everything around our home. Don't feel obligated to clean everything. You don't need to! We agreed to keep this place tidy together. It doesn't have to be you doing all the work. You don't owe me a thing for helping you leave home."

"Shut up!" Killua shrieked, pulling away from the counter and walking off to the table. Taking a deep breath, Killua waited, wanting to calm down how much he was trembling. He wasn't in anyway angry at Gon. No, he was irritated with himself. He wanted to tell Gon what he was holding. Still the words seemed to catch in his throat.

Feeling Gon's hand touch his shoulder, Killua turned and looked right into the other's amber eyes, finally finding the words to express himself, "Gon, you have it all fucking wrong. I don't feel obligated at all. I know I don't owe you. You've made sure to drill that into my head the moment we bought that plane ticket. I… I do it because I need something to keep me busy. You know I'm not… I'm not…" After such a strong start, Killua felt his words fall apart, not knowing how to speak without feeling like he was pathetic or coming out as such in front of Gon.

Gon felt everything hit him like a ton of bricks and clicking into place as he took in what Killua announced. He inwardly cursed at himself. How could he not have seen it? How did he not get all the hints?! The signs were there, and from the start. It hurt Gon more knowing that Killua had acted like this before. He might not have seen it for the white-haired male was still living at home, but he could clearly recall Killua one night about half a year ago going off about how he had cleaned the whole home in search of a distraction, only to fall again anyway.

Biting his lip, the raven-haired male took hold of Killua's waist and pulled him close, his head burrowing into the crook of Killua's neck, "Okay. It's okay, I get it." Gon reassured the one he loved, knowing there was a hidden meaning to it all. One that Killua didn't and possibly couldn't find a way to speak it out at the instant.

However, it was fine, Gon did understand. He'd been there before. He understood the struggle. Maybe not fully for each experience was different, but he got it for the most part. He only wished that Killua recognized that Gon wasn't upset and would be there to give him a hand when Killua needed one, "Let's get you a second job. The more you work, the better you'll feel, right?"

"Yeah," Killua wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Gon or himself. He'd let everything drag out for too long. If he hadn't spoken up the moment he did, Killua worried he would have done something he'd regret in the next days that came. He was happy that Gon understood where he was getting at, without having to actually say it. Sometimes, he felt blessed that Gon had his own inner conflicts. That the dark-haired male too needed a distraction so that he wouldn't fall back into his destructive and reckless habits.

"I'll speak with a classmate of mine. I heard someone talk about how the coffee shop they work at needs more people." Gon suggested, allowing Killua to pull away. The white-haired teen gave him a small smile, the tension that had built up in his body declined by a bit. Killua didn't believe he would truly feel better until he had that job in his grasp.

"Thank you," Killua uttered softly, staying close to Gon a little longer. Only to pull away after he remembered that they had been working on dinner. Now that their talk was somewhat over, they should really get back to cooking. The meal wasn't going to get itself done, and Killua was starting to feel hungry from all the cleaning he'd done that day.

"What was it that Killua said about that?" Gon raised a bow, and smirked at Killua, trying to lighten the mood. A little after, he was back to peeling carrots, cutting them into small chunks afterward.

Glaring at Gon, Killua quickly took a rag that wasn't too far from him, "Shut it, idiot!" He yelled, suddenly smacking Gon's ass without mercy. The tan male yelped and shuffled away, a grin on his face. His amber eyes watched Killua, taking his frame and all. He knew, talking was only the beginning of getting Killua to feel better about himself and his inner conflicts that he had been facing on his own, but it started nonetheless. And Gon would be there every step of the way to provide the other all the support that he needed.

 

* * *

 

Gon's last class of the day had been canceled last minute, causing him to arrive home earlier than usual. When he had entered the home he shared with Killua, he found the white-haired male lying on the floor of their bedroom, in nothing but his boxers and a white undershirt. The small fan they kept in the bedroom was close to his form, as the younger teen tried to stay cool.  


About three days ago, their AC system had stopped working. Gon had spoken to the complex owner, but she had said it wouldn't be fixed until the next week. The man who normally did repairs for the building was away and wouldn't be back for a while. This wouldn't have been such an issue if it wasn't summer or if it hadn't recently started to hit triple digits when it came to the heat out.

What made it worse, was that their apartment was facing the sun right when it was at its hottest temperature. Overall, it was hell without an AC, and the one suffering the most was Killua, who never experienced a day warmer than eighty degrees fahrenheit. Maybe, Gon should have alerted him about how hot it got in the summer before he came.

Setting his backpack down, Gon began to undress, unable to endure the heat anymore. It was way too hot have so much clothes on. As he worked his shirt off, the sound of shifting entered his hearing, Killua speaking a little after, his tone lazy, but with a small hint of excitement, "You're home already?"

"Yeah, the teacher didn't show up. Most of us decided to leave once the fifteen-minute time limit was up." He sighed, a bit annoyed with the fact that his teacher did such a thing. If they didn't plan to show up, they should have E-mailed everyone not to appear for class. Of course, there was a possibility that something came up at the last minute, but still it slightly bugged Gon that he had been there waiting for the teacher outside the classroom to arrive, only for them not to.

"Ah," Killua started, tearing his eyes off of Gon as he began to take off his pants. Shifting, he rolled closer to the fan, the cool air was not enough and felt more like a blast of warm heat than anything else. Breathing out softly, Killua suddenly remembered something, bring a change of topic, "Do you want to order take out? Or actually, cook something today?"

"Take out," The spiky-haired teen called out loudly. Gon was now in the kitchen getting a glass of icy, cold water. Originally, he had gone there to get a can of soda, but when he opened the fridge, he found there was none left. He had believed that Killua drank the last one when he realized that wasn't the case at all. It had been he who took the last can of soda when he packed lunch for school that morning. Gon tried not to spend money eating out when he went for his classes, the school cafeteria's food was really expensive, "I don't want cook in this heat. The kitchen feels like the pits of hell when we make something."

Walking back over to the room, Gon watched Killua from the door, a smile on his lips. The white-haired teen was on his side now, eyes closed, lips open, a rant coming out, "Ugh, tell me about it. I wanted to make a cake this morning, but turning on the oven was death." Killua whined sadly, causing Gon to shake his head. Killua really needed to cut back on the sweets. It was a strange phenomenon how he could keep so thin.

"We'll order some pizza or something if you want." Gon placed his half empty glass on the nightstand. Making his way to where Killua was, he quickly got down on the floor, most of his body on top of Killua. Sure, it was hot as fuck out, but Gon was in a cuddling mood, and the white-haired male was the perfect snuggle buddy. Even if Gon was sure Killua wasn't going to be too happy about it.

"Sur—" Killua began, before he cut himself off, Gon's huge frame falling on top of him. "What the hell are you doing!? Get the fuck off me, Gon!" The teen screeched as he felt like he was being crushed! That was a bit of an exaggeration, but really of all times, now was not the time for a cuddling session! He was dying. He didn't need Gon's warm body on him to add to his death.

Still, Gon clung to Killua's slim figure, not letting go or getting off. It was kind of fun to watch Killua squirm under him, and scream as well. Gon was sure if Killua knew that, he'd get the other's foot up his ass or his balls cut off. Either one would hurt, so he didn't admit to his inner thoughts, "What's the magic word?" He teased, grin on his face growing further more.

"Get your fat ass off me!" Killua shouted, trying to get up and Gon off. Except it was no use, he didn't have the energy to actually put effort into getting the other off. It would only make him hotter, and sweat more. This was why Killua just complained louder and even more annoyingly, hoping that if he was enough of a pain Gon would get tired of his voice and roll off him once and for all. "It's fucking hot! I don't need your body heat all over me! You're killing me here!"

However, it didn't work much to Killua's dismay. Gon was having too much fun 'killing' his husband. It was to the point Killua was really considering tickling Gon, and making the older teen suffer like he currently was. The only issue was that Killua's arms were being held at his side by the way that Gon was hugging him. It was like he had known that Killua would think of doing such a thing. Ugh! What a drag, the pale teen merely wanted to be set free!

"That's not the magic word~" Gon sang, only to tighten his grip around Killua. The noise both were making was so loud that neither had heard the faint sound of someone at the door. The knocking only getting a tab bit louder the more the married couple argued with each other. One pleading to be set free, the other still asking for certain words to be said.

"Fuck me!" Killua yelled, wiggling even more. He was so done with Gon. He was going to break free from Gon's hold and his heat-like prison. And when he did, he was going to make sure Gon slept on the couch for a week. No more nightly snuggles for him! Killua would also hog the fan, leaving Gon with nothing but the couch and the warmth of Yorknew's hot summer nights!

It was when Killua was so close to bringing free, he heard a loud knock on the door. He froze and turned his head, looking at Gon's amber eyes that looked just as puzzled as he was. When did someone get there? When did the knocking start? How long had it been going on? Who the hell would even bug them at such a time?

The couple knew it wasn't Kurapika or Leorio. Both males always gave a heads up if they were coming over. Leorio normally called an hour beforehand. While Kurapika sent a text, at least, a day before, asking if it was fine if he came over and what was the best time. Knowing this, Gon and Killua were sure it wasn't either of the two.

It also couldn't be Gon's family. Ging would never come to visit. It would be raining acid the day that Ging Freecss of all people decided to come to visit them. It wasn't possibly Mito. She was away visiting a friend. She had told Gon that she would be back in a week, maybe even later. She was also one to make sure to call before coming over. She didn't like to show up without knowing if at least, one of them was home.

That only really left Killua's family or a stranger. It wasn't possible that it was Killua's family. They didn't know where he was. Even if they were to ever find out, it would take them another year or so for them to get an idea of where he was. Killua didn't tell anyone where he was going, not even his very trusted high school friend Ikalgo. That only meant that it was a stranger.

"Someone's at the door, Gon," Killua spoke softly after a while, not making much of a move to get up to go get the door, although his husband had loosened his grip. Gon blinked back, but not really making much of a move either. The two only stared at each other, the knocking still going on outside of their apartment door.

"Hmm… I don't want to get up," Gon answered back, burying his face in the crook of Killua's neck. He was trying to be cute now. Thinking that if the other ignored the door long enough the person would leave and come back another time when he didn't feel lazy or like cuddling Killua.

Killua, on the other hand, wouldn't have it. The noise was getting on his nerves and Gon was still making him hotter than he needed to feel, "Get up and off me!" Killua snapped, hands pushing Gon away, only for the other to grip him a bit tighter and pull him closer.

"Get the door, Killua." The spiky-haired male grumbled, but not letting go of Killua. Why couldn't they only laze around until they got hungry and decided to order a pizza or something else to eat?  


Smacking Gon's chest, Killua's eyebrows furrowed, "How can I when your fat butt is on me?!" Killua was starting to feel unhappy as well, but it went unnoticed by Gon who was still hiding his face in the junction of Killua's neck.  


After some time, and one more tight hug later, Gon finally pulled away from Killua and let him go. He also got the half of his body that had been on his lover off. "There, get the door," He said, not looking at the expression on his husband's face. If he had been, he would have seen how much Killua didn't want to put up with this shit anymore.

"No!" Killua was close to losing his cool. The hot weather had never good for him. It made him cranky as fuck, and the God damn knocking hadn't stopped. It had been at least five, maybe even ten minutes, and the person was still at the door making a ruckus. If Killua didn't get his anger out on Gon, the poor stranger was going to get it.

"Please~!" Gon smiled, the one that somehow made Killua melt and feel relax. The large, bright, toothy grin where Gon's eyes were closed and he looked a kid who had been given an early birthday gift. Taking a deep breath, the white-haired male let it out slowly, giving in.

"Gah, fine…" Killua groaned, but he was no longer angry, just irritated that the banging on the door was still going. Slowly sitting up on the floor, he wanted nothing more than to melt back onto it, as he stood on his feet. Walking over to the closet, Killua grabbed some clothes, soon walking out of the bedroom with one of Gon's sweaters on, and some pants he was sure needed washing.

Exiting the room, Killua called out as the knocking became a little more frequent, "I'm coming! Hold your fucking horses!" Annoyed, the white-haired teen grasped the knob and threw the door open, making it hit the wall. He was sure there would be a dent in the wall, but right at the moment, he didn't care, "What do you wan—" Killua didn't finish what he was going to say for a large bouquet of flowers were held out to him.

"These are for you, Killua. I was hoping, that maybe we could have lunch?" With a blink, the young teen looked at the flowers, eyes then shifting to the person who held them out to him and was speaking. He had no idea who they were, and he frankly wasn't interested either. Did they not know he was married?

Taking the flowers and then the appearance of the stranger, Killua didn't even try to remember how he looked. He also didn't bother to answer or thank the man for the flowers. Killua simply took the door and slammed it shut, quickly locking both the doorknob and the deadbolt lock. All this shit to give him flowers? What a waste of his time!

Hearing footsteps behind him, Killua turned to see Gon, "Who was that?" Gon asked brow raised, his amber eyes looking down and taking in the flowers in Killua's hand. He looked back up, and into the other's blue eyes. He was waiting for an answer, and it didn't take Killua long.

"Don't know, don't care," Killua made a face, and walked off to the kitchen. Gon followed, eyes going wide as the bouquet was thrown into the trash. Gon would never confess, but it made him glad to see Killua do such a thing. It might have been the jealousy he didn't know he had talking.

As soon as the flowers hit the bin, Killua turned to Gon. He walked over to his husband, took his hand, and began to drag him to their bedroom. He was dying and wanted nothing more than to lay back on the floor, most of his clothes off and the fan hitting his frame. "Come on, let's go back to the room, it's hot and I need that darn fan to survive."

Chuckling, Gon tagged along behind Killua. Before both knew it, the younger teen had taken off the sweater and pants he wore. Both males laid on the floor in nothing but their underclothes, the tiny fan hitting them with all the force it could muster. It wasn't much, but the couple couldn't find a better way to spend the hot afternoon. The thought of the strange man who had given Killua flowers forgotten for now…

 

* * *

  


It was a late Saturday evening, but the sun was still shining, no hint that the moon would be taking over for its nightly shift. The small one bedroom apartment was lively, like the ones across the hall and a few doors down. The sound of conversation rang out, mixed with the music that came from Gon's phone that was connected to some old computer speakers.

Since the late time Kurapika and Leorio had come over, the married couple thought it would be fun to have them over at least once a week. It had been more of Gon's idea, than Killua's, but the younger male didn't protest. He liked the company of the doctor-to-be and the blond. They were entertaining and made the small apartment feel not so alone, especially on days when Gon's company was something he couldn't have.

It might not have seemed like it, but Killua was rather close to older males. In a way, they were his new family, one that showed him care in a way his true parents or siblings never had. Then again, the pale teen hadn't really grown up in a normal family. Not with what his elder brother had become and who Killua really was. It was hard to have the feel of family, when his was drifting apart, the fragments what were meant to hold everything together long broken before he was born.

Killua was grateful that Leorio and Kurapika took him in. They didn't know his situation, and for the most part, it seemed so odd because he was a person Gon had only at the time had spoken to through the internet. Still, the fact that they tried and continued to put effort into becoming his friend and getting to understand who he was, made Killua beam.

Little did Killua know, but both older men had come to see that Killua was actually a really generous and selfless person. Yes, sometimes Killua was a bit rude in the way that he spoke. Yet, both had come to recognize that was who Killua was, and that it was also a front. One that Killua didn't believe was real, and only a fragment of Gon's imagination. However, the more time that Leorio and Kurapika spent with Killua, they began to see what Gon was.

Not in the same way as to produce a feeling of love, a true love for someone that one feels when they want to be with another for the rest of their life. It was more in a manner that they both could agree that white-haired teen was someone dear to them. Someone they would stand side by side with, and put all they could into helping that person when life got tougher than expected.

Killua felt the same, but he wasn't one to pronounce it aloud. The only one he could easily show his love to happened to be Gon, and even then it was in his own unusual way. A way that Killua use to question if he was getting his point across, but no longer did so. For now, however, nothing really mattered, only that the four men in the small home were having fun, interacting with the people they cared about before dinner would be finished and served.

"Heard you got a job at Sawamura's coffee shop," Leorio spoke, eyes looking at the dartboard. He needed the right angle or he would miss the board completely. He was not about to lose to some little kid. Not that Killua was all that tiny. The younger teen was actually pretty tall. Still, Leorio was praying that some side conversations would distract the white-haired teen enough to miss on his turn.

Finally pulling his hand back, Leorio threw the dart, a groan leaving his lips as he missed his mark. Darn, it all! He had talked so big when he started the game, and look at him, fucking up so early in the game. It didn't help that Killua was doing amazing well. _'Beginner's luck,'_ Leorio thought to himself, gaze shifting to the teen beside him.

Killua played with the dart in his hand, twirling it while not looking at the board, "Yeah, I've been working there for a week already." Killua answered, thinking about his job and how easily his boss had hired him. He was truly thankful that Gon had chatted with his classmate, and that she had been so willing to train Killua if he got the job.

Of course, Killua hadn't voiced this to Gon. His husband would only give him a look before reminding Killua how it been he, who said that they didn't need to thank each other for everything. Killua, however, had thanked his new coworker. He had made sure to thank the short blonde as soon as he got the job, and after each shift of training. Although, she had insisted that he didn't need to.

Watching Killua finally throw his dart and not miss, Leorio glared darkly at the board. There had to be something sneaky going on. How else was it that Killua so easily made his marks, while he was missing most of them? Ugh, maybe he had lost his touch after all?! Leorio sighed and sat down on the larger couch, deciding to forget the board and keep with the conversation, "How do you like it? I heard from a buddy of mine who worked there that Sawamura can be scary."

The teen shrugged, throwing himself on the loveseat, stretching himself to take up all the space, "He's not bad, and the job is fun." Killua stared at the ceiling, getting lost in the aroma that came from the kitchen not too far away, then continued with that he started to say, "He mostly has me in the back baking the few sweets they sell. Sometimes, I work the front counter. One of my coworkers joked it's because I'm pleasing to look at and bring customers in."

"I doubt it was a joke!" Gon's voice came loudly from the kitchen, a trace of tease filled with honesty in his tone, "Killua, is really, really gorgeous! You also look so elegant in your work uniform! You're appealing and pleasing to look at, I'm sure people do come just for you~"

Killua made a face, before waving his hand in the air, as if to dismiss and disregard what Gon had said, "It's really not much different than working with Kurapika's mother," The teen added, an unhappy expression coming to his face as he heard Gon laughing, Leorio trying his best to keep his own fit inside. There was nothing funny about how Gon was trying to make Killua's face burn up. Nothing funny at all! Plus, Killua was not a blushing fool! He could easily keep himself collect.

Catching onto the slight shift in Killua's mood, Kurapika made his way out of the kitchen with a few soda cans in hand, "Is my mother treating you well?" He wondered aloud. Handing a can to each male in the living room, the blond took a seat next to Leorio, the pop of his own drink ringing out, seconds after.

Sitting up on the loveseat, Killua had been laying on, the pale teen messed with the can in his hand. The fingers of his left hand flicked the tab, causing it too annoyingly click each time, "Yeah, she's really nice. Lets me eat whatever chocolate treats are left over."

"That's not good for you," Leorio was the first to speak up, right eye twitching as Killua continued to play with the tab to his drink. Why couldn't he just open it?! Was he trying to pester him! Was this payback for laughing?! This kid was such a brat! However, he guessed he deserved it. He shouldn't have laughed in the first place.

Yet, who cared about that right now. What was the most important thing, was to make sure Killua understood how unhealthy it was to eat so much chocolate. He'll have to talk to Kurapika about this later, see if the blond could talk to his mother about not feeding Gon's lover so much chocolate. What if the kid got sick?! He couldn't be the only one who was worried about Killua's health.

"Shut it, old man! I can eat all the chocolate I want!" Killua finally opened the can of soda, a sour look on his face. He wasn't going to have this talk again. It was brought up every time! He got it, they were worried about him. Still, how the hell could something like chocolate get him sick? Well, it could… but he wasn't going to stop eating what he loved only because there was a possibility it would harm him.

Of course, that was when Gon decided to enter the chat and use that worried sound of his that sometimes made Killua feel guilty. It wasn't something that Gon was aiming for, the younger teen knew this, but gosh, he'll do just about anything to avoid having to hear it. "Killua, he's right,"

Gon poked out of the kitchen, a rag in hands and cleaning off his hands. His amber orbs looked right into Killua's blue ones. They kept their eye contact strong before Killua shut his eyes and barked out a question that was more of a playful threat than anything else, "Do you want to sleep on the couch, Gon?"

"Heh," Gon chuckled when Killua opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him. Repeating the notion, both teens were soon laughing. It was as if what could have been a tense and heavy argument between them hadn't been so close to happening.

It amazed Leorio and Kurapika how easily it had been avoided. The second that Gon had added to the topic, both had seen the way Killua's face expression had shifted into one of guilt, then to anger. The blond had feared that anger would have come out in a different way. Yet, it had morphed into something along the lines of a playful warning. It caused Kurapika to ask himself if he too would ever have a relationship like the two teens happened to have. Nevertheless, now was not the time to think of such or feel envy.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Getting up from the couch, Leorio smirked, playing dart back in hand, "All right, back to our game. You're going down, Killua!" He pointed dramatically at the teen that was drinking his soda.

With a darkened and challenging gaze, Killua stood up quickly, leaving his half empty can on the coffee table, "Yeah right, old fart!" He scoffed out arrogantly, "You've lost the last four rounds, and this one isn't going to be any different!"

The two soon got to their game, Leorio with some luck, actually making his mark. Except, it wasn't enough. Killua didn't fail to miss, much like before. However, in that time, Gon began to sing loudly along with the voice of Florence Welch that came from the speakers in the kitchen. Just the bad tone of it made Leorio want to plug his ears. The dark-haired teen still needed some good vocal training. At this rate, everyone in the small home was going to go deaf! He was sure of it!

"Ugh! Make him stop!"

"He doesn't sound that bad, Leorio," Kurapika laughed, watching as the white-haired teen and Leorio battled it out in another game of darts. In truth, Gon sounded like a dying dog. Kurapika, unlike Leorio, could handle it better. Nevertheless, he wasn't at the level that Killua was. The blond was sure that the younger teen flat out blocked Gon's singing out.  


After a few more badly sung songs and another game of darts was over, Gon called everyone for supper. Killua rushing over to help him serve the meal to their guest as they took their seats on the small, but homely kitchen table. When everyone was served, Gon and Killua took a seat, passing around more drinks. Everyone but Killua joined in the small prayer. The spiky-haired teen didn't call Killua out on it. Gon already knew that Killua wasn't raised to give thanks to God or some higher being. If Killua was going to thank anyone, it was going to be Gon for making their meal, and nothing more.

"This is pretty good, Gon," Kurapika was the first to speak. A smiling coming to his face while he watched the two teens wolf down their food, the look in their eye expressing they had already started to challenge each other. The first one to finish or ate most would win!

Swallowing quickly, Gon answered, "Mito, taught me!" Once the words were done being said, Gon went back to eating. Killua smirking, when he was the first to finish his meal. Gon just gave a look, and it was enough to say this was just the beginning.

Putting a pause on the teen's actions, Leorio spoke to get their full attention, "Can Killua make anything that isn't sweets?"  


"Kind of?" Gon's eyes shifted over to Killua, who had a catlike grin on his face. The pale teen soon stood up with his and Gon's plates in his hands. Their game was far from over, and Leorio's small talk wasn't going to put and end to it, only a tiny pause, "Killua is pretty good with pasta dishes. However, he likes to experiment. He put a whole bag of barbecue-flavored potato chips in last weeks spaghetti… it was… interesting."

"Don't talk like I'm not next to you!" Killua huffed, hitting Gon right after he had placed their second meal down. It was a lie! Gon was lying! He never put the potato chips in their spaghetti! It had been the older male who did it! Since Gon was such a bad liar, Kurapika and Leorio had caught on right away that was being said wasn't all the truth.

"Ow, that hurt!"

Killua watched Gon rub his head, where he had been hit. With a sly grin, he sat down, fork in hand away ready to start their second race, "Good," He added before his blue eyes locked with Gon's amber ones. Before the other two males knew it, the teens were done and already serving their third plate of food. Leorio asked himself how they could eat so much, so fast and not get sick. Kurapika simply shook his head and went back to his own meal.

As the night went on, the four talked and ate happily. Killua began to tell funny stories about the crazy things he had done in high school with his friends. Gon adding to them with his own experiences, most being about the wild circumstances he'd come across while working. Soon after, Killua and Gon were making fun of each other for the silly, but odd situations they had been in during their short time together. Leorio deiced to poked fun at Kurapika, the blond jabbing him in the ribs after he had enough.

It was a nice evening, and Killua couldn't help but think he finally was starting to learn the real meaning of family, within the four walls that he now called home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I finally got this one looked over! With luck, I will get the next one up soon. Thank you all for your support. You are all amazing! You brighten up my day! I feel hella spoiled.


	6. Never Mess With Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… the end of this chapter is darker than the others, but its time to set things in motion -rolls out-

The clock struck a little after twelve p.m. as Gon lay with his head on Killua's lap. The younger male was running his hand through Gon's hair that was still a bit wet from the shower that he had taken not that long ago. Both were feeling inactive and tired after staying up most of the night watching horror movies that made them laugh more than shiver in fear. At some point, both had even sat down with pens and paper to create a flawless plan of escape if they had been the ones in the film's situation.

The television now lowly played in the background, a show about wildlife— some crazy man trying to handle a cobra snake that he had found while searching for an insect that lived in water. Although it might have seemed like a boring program, both teens found themselves stuck watching with deep fascination at that moment. The couple still not wanting to get up or face the day, only simply lay there close to each other.

Unknown to most, the teens loved the wilderness, and could spend hours outside within the few parks that Yorknew had to offer. When unable to go out or feeling too tired, doing nothing but lay on the couch on days off and watch such programming was the next best thing. At times, Gon would get crazy ideas in his head; mostly about how he wanted to sell everything they owned and travel the world alongside with Killua. No such things as jobs, school or bills to hold them back and in one place. They could hunt in the wild, and sleep on nature's floor under the stars that were not being covered off by light pollution.

In Gon's head, it all seemed perfect. Which might have been the reason his chapped lips opened to speak while his amber eyes shifting from the screen to taking in the smooth curves that formed Killua's jaw. The only thing that Gon ever found more interesting than what was around him, was Killua's form and what a gift it was to cast his gaze upon him.

"Hey, Killua…"

It only took two words to catch Killua's attention, Gon taking in how the other's breath seemed to hitch slightly before his head moved to look downward. The blue orbs that helped Killua see now positioned in a way that he could take Gon's face in. The simple motion caused Gon to smile as he took in the single word reply, "Yeah?"

Moving his right hand, Gon raised it, gently running it along Killua's soft jaw, feeling with his fingertips how soft the pale skin was. There was an exhausted look on Killua's face that expressed how overworked he was. Yet, even with dark bags under his eyes, Gon believed that his husband was the most elegant individual he could ever set eyes on.

"If I asked you to travel the world with me, would you?" He questioned, a stern and serious expression sparking in his amber-hued eyes. A soft color of a rosy pink tainting his cheeks, while his fingers moved across Killua's bottom lip. A shiver running down Gon's spine from the simple feel of them against his skin. They always felt so delicate, unlike his chapped ones.

Killua's face heated up, the color more noticeable on his pale cheeks than it was on Gon's tanned skin. Still, the white-haired male ignored the heat building up, the tone his answer was spoken in not at all effected by how Gon continued to touch him, "Sure, why not?"

The answer might have lacked an enthusiastic emotion or interest. Yet, that didn't take away the seriousness that Killua had displayed. If Gon wished to travel the world with him at his side, Killua saw no point in not going. Everything was much more enjoyable with Gon by his side. He also didn't have anything that he truly wanted to do with the rest of his life. Perhaps if they traveled, he'd find what he wants to dedicate his life to as a career. He would also find what he and Gon had been searching for, but haven't had much luck in finding.

At times, living in Yorknew caused Killua to feel trapped. It made him feel like they were not moving forward as they searched and looked. It felt like living back at home, were his overprotective parents only let him out of the property they owned every once in awhile. Of course, now was not the time to think of the search or his past home. It would only cause him to become more impatient, at times depressed. Even grow moody, which in turn would create a worry to build up within Gon. Killua didn't need that. Gon didn't need such a thing either. Their marriage especially wouldn't stay as stable as it currently was if such a problem stacked up higher than it already was, making what they had already sway dangerously.

Gon pulled Killua's thoughts away from the matter, his husband slipping his hand away to sit up and gasp out with excitement that was evident in his eyes, and his whole face expression, "Really?" It brought a grin to Killua's face, his fingers moving to play with Gon's hand. Wanting nothing more than to touch Gon and remember, that yes, they were nearby and not miles away. Computer screens wouldn't come in the way of the moments they could share.

"Are you asking me, Gon?" A smirk came to Killua's lips. His body leaning so he was closer to Gon, who was now sitting on his lap and facing him. The way that Gon's face was slowly heating up in color making the grin on Killua's face widen. Removing his hands from his husband's, Killua set them on each side of Gon's head, bringing him near his own.

Gon swallowed hard, his eyes looking at Killua's lips as he was pulled in closer. He wanted nothing more than to seal his lips against Killua's. Licking his dry and parted lips, Gon's voice came out almost breathless, "I might—"

Loud, unexpected noise ruined the moment, which was followed by a voice that was just as powerful. The very sound of it giving the impression that there wasn't a door closing off what was behind it. "Hey, kids!" The knocking, if one could call it that, only because louder, as well as the voice, "Time to wake up!"

Frowning slightly, Gon turned his head to face the door that rattled from the banging. Gon didn't make a move to get off his husband's lap. Luckily, Killua wasn't complaining about the extra weight. "Leorio?" He asked in a soft questioning tone, his gaze back on Killua who was biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance. It made it clear to Gon that the knocking was slightly painful to Killua when he was tired and running on little hours of sleep.

"Get the door, Gon," Killua spoke, hands dropping from where they had been. The spark and need to kiss Gon was now gone. Replaced by a moody and cranky feeling. Killua didn't want anymore over at that moment, especially not someone as loud as Leorio. He simply wished to relax and spend time with Gon.

Shifting so that he was laying across Killua's lap now, Gon let out a loud, fake yawn as he closed his eyes and dramatically stretched his arms out, "Lazy. Killua should get it." His voice came out a bit disoriented, but he knew the white-haired male got what he was saying from the way he scrunched up his nose.

"I can't when your fat ass is on my lap," Killua barked out, but not too loud. He didn't want Leorio to hear them talking. Not that the soon-to-be doctor would have, with the way that he was he hitting the door. Killua was sure that if he added any more force to it, they would find the door broken and on the floor soon.

Still, this didn't cause Killua or Gon to get up and answer the door. If anything, it made them lazier. Killua was already starting to feel a headache forming. After a few seconds, Gon opened one eye and suggested something along the lines that Killua had been thinking, "How about we stay quiet? Maybe he'll leave?"

"Alright," Killua slouched, hands going back into Gon's hair much like earlier and playing with the strands silently, his body trying to become once again relaxed. Even if the only sound filling the apartment being that of knocking, Leorio's voice and the soft, content exhales that seeped from Gon's lips every now and then.

However, it seemed that their plan to make it appear like they were not home, don't work as well as they had hoped for. After five minutes had passed, Leorio called out even louder, "I know you're both in there! I saw your car in its parking spot, Gon!"

Putting a pause to what he was doing, Killua let out a sigh, "It's not working," He muttered, fingers now tracing along Gon's eyebrows before shifting to his lover's closed eyes. The way the dark lashes tickled his fingertips bring out a tiny giggle from his lips. Killua wanted nothing more than to do this for the rest of the day.

"Any ideas?" Gon asked in a low whisper-like tone, not once moving while he enjoyed the touch of Killua's soft skin. He could do this all day. Simply lay there on Killua's lap as the other caressed his skin in a gentle manner. It was relaxing, and he enjoyed the silence when they were not whispering to one another as if telling each other secrets only they would know.

Life had other plans, of course.

"Hey! Are you going to let us in or what?!" The shouting of Leorio caused Gon to sigh. Giving Killua a small awkward grin, he began to move and soon was up on his own two feet. Killua following right after, stretching his long limbs once he was up. Taking a few steps forward, Gon was about to make his way to the door. However, Killua stopped him, in seconds giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to get dressed," Killua whispered as he withdrew his lips from Gon's. Taking a few steps backward, the white-haired male shoved Gon lightly. The action being all Gon needed to know what he had to do.

Walking off, Gon didn't pay mind to the sound of the bedroom door being closed. All he could think about was how long they had stalled and left Leorio out there. He found it funny just how stubborn at times Leorio could be. The fact that he hadn't given up on getting the young married couple to open the door meant that the older man had something important to do or say. At least, Gon hoped.

Unlocking the door and taking the handle, Gon finally opened the door. In seconds his amber eyes taking in the view of Leorio, and Kurapika, who was beside him. With a grin, the teen gave a small wave, before allowing the two men in his small home with an enthusiastic tone, "Morning, Leorio! Kurapika!"

"About time! How long did you plan to make us wait? Huh?!" Leorio stormed in, taking a look around before his eyes went back to Gon who was in a tank top and boxers. Leorio's mind was starting to wonder if the couple had been doing things or had actually just woken up?

Before Gon could answer what Leorio had questioned, Kurapika spoke, "Good morning, Gon. Where's Killua?" The blond asked, looking around and not seeing the youngest teen anywhere. He knew that Killua was around. He normally never went out on Sundays, unless he was working or Gon had made plans for them.

As if on cue, Killua poked out of the master bedroom, a lazy yawn leaving him, "I was getting dressed," Killua said, fingers working on trying the strings of his sweat pants. He had been clothed the same way Gon was before leaving. But knowing they had company, Killua had quickly gotten into one of Gon's long sleeves shirts and some pants.

Raising a brow, and brown eyes a little wide, Leorio couldn't help but ask, "Where you two going at it?! I thought you guys were sleeping!" The doctor-to-be hoped that wasn't the case. He would feel awful if he ruined the teen's fun under the sheets. After all, he knew that the two hadn't done such a thing. He had questioned Gon about it once, the teen just shrugged, as he admitted neither really cared to at the moment. They were still working out the kinks when it came to living together. With the way their bond was, Leorio had a feeling that maybe when they time was right and both were ready, they would actually do the deed.

Taking a look at Killua, and his messy poufy hair, and then looking at Gon, Leorio gave an awkward grin, still unsure of what to make of the information. Soon, Leorio felt like he had jumped out of his skin as Killua screamed and pointed at him with the index finger of his left hand, "You ruined the mood, old man! If it wasn't for you, I'd have Gon's cock deep in my ass!"

"KILLUA!" Gon yelled, his face a cherry red. How the hell was it that Killua could speak in such a way and so openly? Shaking his head, Gon told his shocked guests to have a seat, before he slowly made his way off to the bedroom to quickly get dressed as well. A part of him was thinking of how he could get back at Killua for such an embarrassing experience. Especially since he acted like it wasn't a big deal for what he had said. Maybe it wasn't? Still Gon found it hard to make that red hue disappear from his cheeks.

Waving his right hand in an unconcerned manner, Killua headed to the tiny kitchen within the apartment. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, would anyone want some?" He called out loudly while taking a large pot from the bottom cabinets and started to fill it with water from the sink so he could set it to boil.

Getting a positive answer from everyone in the tiny home, the young, pale teen pulled out four mugs, and hot cocoa powder. Killua could hear Leorio and Kurapika talking lively as he did so, the corners of his lips lifting slightly into a tiny smile. It was a little after standing there and listening, that Killua took out milk and sugar. As he worked on their drinks, he took note of the bedroom door being opened, and his eyes drifted off to watch Gon come out of their bedroom. The older teen was now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt that seemed a little too tight for his strong form.

"Why are you two here so early?" Gon asked while taking a seat on the two-person couch. The dark-haired male quickly made himself comfortable by taking up as much space as possible. Watching as Kurapika quickly typed into his phone, Gon's sight shifted over to look at Leorio who gave him a disapproval father-like stare.

"Gon, it's already past the afternoon!" Leorio shouted, his legs going up and resting on Gon's small and very cluttered coffee table. He didn't know how the kids did it. Some days they were up before the butt crack of dawn, filled with energy and ready to take on the world. While other times, they were so lazy that they didn't eat or get out of bed until past noon. He guessed that was married life.

"Heh," Gon shrugged, not bothering to answer. He was too busy stretching out and getting his back to make a popping sound. Maybe later, he'll see if he could persuade Killua to relieve some stress off of his back. Settling down on the couch, he shut his eyes, only for them to open as he heard Killua.

The pale male had made his way back into the living room with two hot mugs of hot chocolate. In no time giving Leorio and Kurapika their mugs before going back to getting Gon's and his own. Both guests gave their thanks, Leorio being the one to quickly take a drink from his warm cup, a happy, satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

Kurapika on the other hand, sat his drink on the small table that was next to the couch that he sat on. Reaching for his bag, he opened it and began to pull out something. "We're here to invite you and Killua to Melody's birthday party." He answered, a few invitations now in hand, his eyes scanning through them for the one that was addressed to Gon and Killua.

Walking back over from the kitchen with two more mugs, Killua handed one to Gon as the teen sat up correctly on the couch, "Here, it's hot still." The younger male said, watching how Gon patted at his lap. Rolling his eyes, Killua sat himself upon Gon's lap in a sideways position, so that he wasn't covering his husband view or make it difficult for him to drink his hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Killua," Gon smiled as he took his drink. His empty hand reaching out and starting to play with Killua's right, knowing that the other wasn't going to use it. Killua was left handed, although Gon always found it amazing how Killua could use his right hand to do everything he could with his left.

Not bothered by Gon's actions, Killua held the other's hand and enjoyed the warmth that came from it. His blue eye watching as Leorio spoke after he had set his now half-empty cup down, "It's going to be a pool—"

However, it was at that moment that Killua felt his tummy make a roar of hunger. Which led him to cut off the older man without much thought. He was hungry, and that was more important to him at that second, "I'm getting hungry, so I'm going to order pizza. What do you guys want?!"

Of course, Leorio wasn't too happy. He never liked it when he was cut off from his speech. It was even worse that Killua had given him a smirk. Gosh, that kid was such a brat! He still couldn't see why Gon loved him so much. All right, so maybe he could since the teen had grown on him as well. Still, more days than not, Killua liked to see how far he could push his buttons. "Don't cut me off stupid brat!"

"Shut it, cock block!" Killua screamed back, enjoying the ticked expression that formed on Leorio's face. With a cup of hot chocolate now on the coffee table and empty, he glared back at Leorio who was hissing at him. Killua poked his tongue out at the older male in a childish manner, his left hand reaching into the pocket of his sweatpants to pull out his phone.

With the question of food being asked, Gon and Kurapika went on to disregard Leorio as well. Both males were feeling hungry too and began to tell Killua what they wanted to order. Gon quickly told Killua to get their usual, which were two large meat lovers. Kurapika asked for cheese only, hot wings and cheese sticks. The hot wings were for Leorio, who loved them, but was too pouty about being ignored to give his order to the young teenager.

Nodding, Killua wrote down everything, with a pen and some pink sticky notes he found on the cluttered nightstand. Not minding the way that Gon had his hand under his shirt and was rubbing his tummy. Leorio gave in after a while and announced that they should get some cinnamon sticks, mojo's, and beer.

Hearing this, Killua's blue eyes went wide, and soon all the three men could hear was the younger teen's mutters about brownies, and the new pizza cookie he saw an ad for in the newspaper the day before. It was at that point, that Leorio knew he had made a mistake. Nonetheless, Gon didn't say anything negative about it or try to talk Killua out of it, since sweets were very unhealthy. If anything, the way his eyes shined showed that Gon too was excited about this pizza cookie.

When everyone within the small group had put their input into the massive order for lunch, Leorio decided to continue, before he was so rudely interrupted, "As I was saying before this asshole cut me off," The medical student shot Killua a quickly annoyed glance his way. However, Leorio no longer was feeling as ticked as he had been with the younger male, "It's going to be a pool party. Make sure to bring some swimming gear you two."

Kurapika soon provided Gon with the correct invite as he explained a few things to the teenage couple that Leorio left out, "Here's the invitation, Gon. It has the time, location and other details on it. You'll have to call Melody or I and let us know if you're going or not. We want to make sure we enough tables, chairs, and food for everyone."

The eighteen-year-old teenager opened the invitation with a smile. An excited tone being spoken out as he pulled out the small card inside and began to look it over. "Ah, thank you! This sounds so cool! Summer has been so hot this year, sometime in the water and with friends would be nice."

Hearing the word pool, Killua gave his husband a sideways look. However, it went unseen by Gon, whose amber orbs were reading the small details that their blond friend hadn't spoken out. Gon was interested in the day of the event and was trying to recall if he and Killua would have work. It was a weekend; with luck, they both could get the day off once they spoke to their managers. The raven-haired male would have to talk it over with Killua later, and once their guests were no longer in their home.

Taking in Gon's words, Leorio leaned back on the couch, thinking back to their summer break and the time before Killua was part of their lives. "It would. It's too bad we couldn't do our usual beach vacation. I was way too busy at the hospital this summer. School has started now, and we all got jobs. It sure doesn't feel like it, but fall is just around the corner!"

"It's all right! We can always go next summer! Right, Killua?" Gon asked, his head turning slightly to Killua who was resting his head on Gon's shoulder. There was that exhausted look on the other's face again, but the stare Killua gave Gon was enough for the dark-haired teen not to ask questions.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Killua honestly hadn't been paying much attention to what had been asked. After he had made their order to the pizza place they always bought from, he had dozed off to keep his stomach from rumbling endlessly. While he could have easily gotten a snack from the kitchen, the teen was too lazy and tired to do so.

It was meant to be a lazy Sunday afternoon. All he wanted was to lie on Gon and enjoy the heat that came from his body. Shutting his eyes, Killua continued to rest on Gon, once again not listening deeply to the conversation. No one asked him to join, nor were they bothered about Killua's lack of participation.

If anything, they were used to it. After all, Kurapika and Leorio came to visit just about every Friday or Saturday. Sometimes, Killua was in on all the action going on in the small home. Other times, he would lay on the couch or next to Gon, half asleep. Each male knew this was because Killua was currently working two full-time jobs. Neither knew how he managed it, but they also didn't bring up the topic of going back to simply one job.

Kurapika did once question Gon about how things were going with the younger male. The teenager didn't say much, only that Killua wished for a distraction and believed that working two jobs was for the best. Sure, at times Gon came home to finding Killua dead tired. Yet, Killua always insisted that he was doing well. Gon took his husband's word for it. It was as long as Killua didn't pass out on him or got sick; he'd let him do, as he wanted.

Plus, Killua always found time to go out and meet up with friends or go out somewhere with Gon. He didn't allow himself to become someone who only worked and slept. It was this, along with other reasons Gon wasn't all too worried about Killua. He trusted the other male to know what was best for him. If things became too much, he'll be there for him like he's been trying since the day the met online.

Keeping the conversation going, Leorio talked about how his classes were going so far. The man had a huge and complicated exam coming him way, but he was sure he'd do fine. He had been putting all the time he had into studying and making sure that he knew the material. While, Leorio was better with actually putting everything he knew into practice. The doctor-to-be understood that these tests were necessary… to a point. Although, he couldn't wait to once and for all graduate and get all the stupid paper testing done once and for all.

Things for Kurapika were somewhat similar. He too was busy with school, and making sure he kept his grades up. He had been doing a few extra assignments and had an essay to turn in the following week. On top of all that, his mother had been thinking of opening a second cake shop, and allowing him to take over the one they currently owned.

Gon had known about this, Killua brought it up a few nights ago before they went to bed. Kurapika's mother had asked Killua if he would be willing to change work locations if she opened up a new store on the other side of town. Killua hadn't given her an answer, but Gon was sure that it was a yes. Killua seemed interested in helping the blond's mother any way that he could. Gon believed this was because Killua took pride in his job, and knew that Mrs. Kurta thought of him as her best employee.

While Kurapika wasn't all too sure if he could balance running a shop and going to school. The man did want to give it a try and discover if he had the ability to run his own business without the help of his mother. He had been dreaming of taking over the shop since he was a child. There was something about being a business owner that excited him. Perhaps, it was the fact that he enjoyed to baked and seeing the smiles people left with after visiting the shop. It could also have something to do with how many have told Kurapika that he good with people and leading them towards greatness.

Leorio and Gon believed that if Kurapika took the task, he could and would excel above and beyond. They made sure to voice out their opinions, and let Kurapika know what they thought. Which led the blond to laugh into his hand, and simply state that he would think about it before letting his mother know his answer. He did wish to complete school before he took on the task of becoming a business owner, which everyone respected. They knew that to Kurapika, school was most important. This was a fact for his mother as well. It had been that way for as long as Leorio and Gon knew him.

Gon was about to catch his friend up on his and Killua's life when there was a loud knock on the front door. The ring of the doorbell shortly followed the sound, the very noise causing Killua to become slightly startled from his half-asleep daze. Quickly, Gon began to rub Killua's shoulder gently, until he felt the other relax once again. It was rare when the bell was rung, even when they ordered take out. So Gon understood why Killua reacted in such a way. He too hadn't expected it and felt his heart skip a beat.

Rubbing at his eyes, and heartbeat back to its steady pace, Killua got off Gon's lap, "I'll get it," He muttered, then yawned as he stretched out his form. A bit after, Gon told Killua to get his wallet because he was paying. The white-haired male didn't argue. If he did, they would be there all day until he gave in to Gon's stubborn ways.

Walking over to the door, Killua opened it only for a small sigh to leave his lips as he lazily pulled out the exact total for the meal that he had ordered. The delivery woman took the cash, soon after handing Killua everything she had been carrying. Once everything was in the younger teen's arms, the woman wished them a good afternoon. Killua thanked her before the door was closed with his foot moments after.

Gon got up from his seat and grabbed a few things from Killua's arms while Kurapika and Leorio attempted to clean off the cluttered coffee table. That didn't go so well, the teenage couple had such a mess on there, and neither of the older men had an idea of where to put it all. Most of it ended up on the floor, as the food was set down, Killua saying he'll sort and throw out what was junk later.

Which Leorio and Kurapika knew was bullshit. The last time Killua tried throwing anything out that was on the tiny table, Gon and he ended up in a heated argument. One insisting there was nothing but junk on there, and the other disagreeing and claiming all of it was important. Of course, if it was put up to a vote, three of the four males within the apartment would agree that about ninety-nine percent of the stuff was junk. However, no one really wanted to deal with Gon Stubborn-as-fuck Freecss.

With everything and everyone finally settled down, the food was passed around on paper plates. Drinks served only moments later; Leorio trying to hog all the beer to himself since he claimed that he was the only one who could drink. Still, this didn't stop Killua was taking a can and giving it a lick. The taste wasn't what he had expected, also not something he could find himself drinking often. The teen felt that hot chocolate and soda were better, they didn't leave such a bad aftertaste to linger in his mouth.

Conversations of different topics filled the living room, some about work, others about school. Leorio even went on to rant about so-called juicy gossip that was floating around the hospital he'd been giving his time at. One that caught the most interest of the group being that two of Leorio's coworkers may have been caught doing things in one of the empty rooms. More like, it was all that Leorio wanted to talk about… As time went, the small home was lively, filled with laughter and felt warm.

Still, Gon couldn't put a finger on what had suddenly caused him to feel emotionally down. All he understood was that something kept whispering negative words, which he forced to the back of his mind. He was allowed to be and feel happy. The soft grip of Killua taking his hand reminding Gon of that as the day went on.

Killua wasn't the only damaged one in their marriage, Gon simply knew how to hide behind smiles and hold it in better…

 

* * *

 

 

Lately, Gon felt that Killua spent more time looking at the ground from a high place, as if debating to throw himself over or not. Since the moment Gon and Killua began to video chat on Skype, the spiky-haired male knew that there was something slightly off about the other. It wasn't in the way he spoke, nor the way his body moved. It was in his eyes and the way the blue looked dim. Gon never believed it was the lighting, it didn't matter what location Killua chose to video chat with him, something about the white-haired teen's pale blue orbs spoke volumes, and not in a positive manner.

Gon first learned about Killua's depression during a video call. There was a scabbed up cut running along Killua's right cheek. While they spoke, the younger teen would scratch the marking until the dried up blood was off, causing it to bleed again, but not by much. It was afterwards, that Gon finally decided to ask about it. His question being if Killua had got himself into a fight at school again. At that time, it seemed like the perfect conclusion; Killua wasn't very well liked at school. This was mostly because of who he was friends with and his rowdy attitude. Killua liked to befriend the 'losers' and call out on anything he didn't like. Gon could still recall Killua telling him it was because his friends were more fun to be around with than the popular kids and liked him for who he was. He felt he had more freedom, even if the number of friends was thin.

Of course, Killua quickly blew out the theory of it being a fight by admitting without shame he had done it to himself. At that point, Gon wasn't too sure how to go on about the subject or what questions to ask. Leorio had always told him that when people harm themselves, they don't always wish to talk about it. While others wanted nothing more than to confess everything they kept hidden to themselves. For the most part, the first was true.

At least, in Gon's case, it was. He never did fall into the habit for self-harm. However, he couldn't count on his fingers or toes how many times he got into dangerous and unnecessary fights. All so that he could take out his bottled up anger on someone and have that being hurt him, although he could have easily avoided such blows. The number of times Gon ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, hand, nose and more was one he had lost count to rather quickly.

To this day Gon doesn't enjoy talking about what he had been doing to himself all because he couldn't handle the loss of his father figure Kite. He also rather not get questioned about how he was close to joining a notorious gang or the fact that he did some unspeakable things to pass their entrance application.

Now, Gon wasn't ashamed of the things he did per se. There was a fine line between right and wrong, and Gon lined in that line. What society saw as wrong interested Gon in a strange way, and what was seen as right, didn't always fall into what Gon would consider correct. That was a large reason why Gon so quickly fell into the path he did and didn't feel much guilt at the time. The reason he didn't like speak about it was due to people bring up Kite, and how disappointed he'd feel if he knew what Gon had done to himself.

Gon tried not to let it get to him. They didn't know Kite or how he would feel. Yet, it was difficult to keep their mutters from his mind, no matter how many times he told himself that Kite wouldn't be angry with him. So, even if Gon wasn't remorseful when it came to his darker past and now used it to prevent future mistakes, the subject of Kite that came with it wasn't something Gon liked to be brought up.

Knowing that this was the way he was, Gon found it hard to figure out if Killua would shy away from the questions building up in Gon's mind or be set off, letting all his dark secrets slip from his lips for only Gon to know and hear. In the end, the spiky-haired male didn't need to ask Killua about it. Killua had seen the worried look marking his expression and begun to explain himself as if what he was going through was meaningless.

Insignificant even…

It was Killua's confession that Gon learned that Killua had some really nasty habits. That the cut on his face was done on impulse, because he felt that he didn't have a face to call his own. It didn't make sense to Gon then, and it still doesn't make sense now. However, when does the way one feels ever truly make any sense?

Thinking of all this was why Gon lingered by the living room, watching Killua once again for that week lean a little too close to the rail of the balcony. There was something wrong. No, there had always been something wrong and it dated to the time before they met. Much like Gon, Killua was too stubborn to seek real help. Neither needed it, they could work things out together with solutions they came up on their own. The only difference, however, was that maybe, this time, the solution was five-storeys down.

Getting Killua a second job wasn't helping with the distraction he had said he needed. His eyes didn't shine as bright anymore on certain days, not like they had the day they met or when they got married. Maybe, they were falling apart? No, that wasn't it. It wasn't them, and it wasn't Gon. It was Killua, who was still struggling to find some stable ground. This wasn't Gon trying to make himself feel better or take less of the fault. It was Gon knowing Killua and how stubborn he too could be.

Gon might not be a mind reader, but at times, he could guess pretty close and be right. The sad thing was, Gon was right. Killua was the reason he was in the situation he was currently finding himself in. All because he couldn't get himself to admit that Gon was his secure ground. That Gon was his reason not to plunge five-storeys down. Killua didn't want to burden Gon with his issues that seemed remarkably meaningless to him.

Yet, wasn't that what Gon was there for to begin with? To help Killua have someone to lean on when the flooring under his feet was crumbling? Perhaps, Gon needed to bring this up and have them talk again. They need to work things out before Killua let his inner demons take over, much like Gon let his own when he was sixteen.

Sighing, Gon decided maybe now was not the time to bring things up. His focus should be on the search, if he found what they were looking for maybe Killua would feel happier once again. However, all at the same time, Gon felt that maybe what Killua needed was to go out with friend and get out of the house. Killua needed to stop working so much, and go out and do the things he enjoyed.

With that in thought, Gon pulled out his phone and messaged Leorio, an idea coming to his mind. It would take him a bit to get everything in order, but he was going to make sure Killua went out a little more and enjoyed what Yorknew had to offer. Hopefully, with time, the other would open up a little more and lean on him.

Sending his reply to Leorio's message, Gon looked back up at Killua, his eyes lingering on the form of his back. The worry in the pit of his stomach increasing, although he felt he had a plan that could work. After all, it was up to Killua in the end how things would end up when it came to the issues he was struggling with. All, Gon could really do was attempt to help, and wait until the white-haired male was ready to express what was on his mind to him. When the time came for that to happen, Gon would be there for Killua.

Getting that into his mind frame, Gon began to make his way over to the sliding door that led to the balcony. Taking the door, he opened it and walked out, the slight way that Killua's form twitched telling him that the other was paying attention to his surroundings. That he wasn't completely lost in his dark thoughts and nothing else.

"Hey, you've been out on the balcony for a while," Gon softly spoke as he wrapped his arms around Killua's waist and buried his face into his husband's shoulder lovingly. He made it well known how he was feeling. It wasn't to guilt Killua, but more to show that he could see something was wrong and would be there for whenever Killua desired him.

Killua caught the silent message, but didn't say anything about it. He was fine, for the most part; there was no need for Gon's worry. However, he knew it would be better if he spoke up and confessed that he wasn't feeling his best and he knew the reason why. The thing was… how did one bring up the subject on his mind? He didn't know, and it was not knowing that lead him to keep hush.

For now at least…

"Yeah," Killua answered in a small tone, his body leaning against the railing and in a slight downward fashion, his blue eyes watching the cars that passed by on the busy Yorknew streets. Killua felt that the way he was standing caused Gon's worry to surface. Yet, he couldn't find it in him to pull away from the rail, not so soon at least. It was nice to watch the cars, and picture his body dropping towards them.

Despite that, having Gon hold him from his waist gave him a much more soothing sensation. One that he didn't want to lose the feeling to. For that moment, it was that sense of security that almost made Killua want to step away and closer to Gon's form.

Or maybe, it had been Gon's next words.

"You don't plan to jump, right?" Gon's next statement came out more like a question that desperately needed an answer. The worry evident in his tone, while his hands held Killua a little tighter. He was scared to let go and watch the other fall down the eight-storey building.

There was silence for about a minute, Killua unsure of how to answer. He could be honest and admit that in the back of his mind the thought of jumping was there. Yet, he knew that Gon already realized that, which was why he had asked. Even if the idea were there, Killua wouldn't jump. The longer he stared at the street, the more he came to the conclusion that he couldn't. At least, not when he loved Gon.

He wouldn't cause Gon pain. Kite's death was more than enough for the male who came off as a beam of bright light, "… No. Let's go back inside, Gon." Killua whispered, and allowed Gon to pull him away from the balcony railing, before being led into their home.

They had a lot to talk about, but once inside, neither brought the subject up. The married couple simply allowed things be as they were, and silently wished that a good night's rest would make it all disappear.

Yet, some things shouldn't be brushed under the carpet, because the cracks begin to grow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and have sent me such lovely comments! I can’t express enough how much they mean to me. I am sorry if there’s mistakes, I haven’t had time to edit the chapter. I also have no idea when I’ll be able to update again. Life around me has become a huge mess with the current moves going on. I’ve become really stressed, which isn’t good for my depression. I’ve been losing sleeping, and lately I’ve been getting sick (if i’m not throwing up, i got bad headaches, or my tummy just wants to kill me). So ye… Once we getting settled to our permanent home, I hope I will have more time to write. I hope you all understand. Thank you again.
> 
> \--
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: [moreishines](http://moreishines.tumblr.com/). Feel free to talk to me, I’ll try to answer when I can.


	7. I'm Good, I'm Gone

Now that the afternoon rush hour was over, the small cake shop was silenced and pretty much empty. There were about three people who lingered about; Killua knew each one. They were regulars, after all. Killua had become friends with each of them. Or at least, he liked to think of them as friends. If they saw him as such as well, he wasn't all too sure.

At the far back where the couches were and the wifi was best, stayed Keiji. He was a tall, pale man with dark eyes and curled short black hair. He was a few years older than Killua and happened to be an astonishing best-selling author. He was best known for his horror novels that were said to make even the deadliest of prison inmates want to cringe and throw up.

For the most part, it was true. Although Killua didn't throw up while reading one of Keiji's horror novels, he did have to admit that the author's story was very graphic, disturbing, and breathtaking. It was so intense that Killua did have trouble sleeping after he got the book done. The vivid nightmares he experienced were enough to wish he had thrown up instead.

Wishing to understand what was so good and frightening about the novel, Gon started to read it right after Killua and couldn't put it down. He too found himself struggling to sleep. Thanks to this, he and Killua ended up sleeping very close together, and with every light in their small home on. Of course, even after such an experience, the spiky-haired teen had been so hooked, that he dragged Killua to the bookstore to get more of Keiji's dark, twisted novels. Not that, Killua complained.

Much closer to the front entrance were the other regulars, a male and a blind female who always met up at the same time, rain or shine to have a few games of Gungi. Killua didn't know the rules of the game and wasn't all that interested in knowing. However, he never failed to place a bet with his other employees of the cake shop.

Killua's always placed a winning bet for Komugi. The young woman might have been blind, but she was a powerful player and never failed to win a game. Meruem wasn't bad, and he became a better player as each game came to an end and another began. However, it seemed to be the same for Komugi. It was as if both were growing and learning each time, the only difference being that Komugi was always a few steps ahead of Meruem.

Now the thing that most of Killua's coworkers found so fascinating about Komugi and Meruem, was that they were dating. Well, it wasn't the fact that they were dating per se. It was more like who each of them were that made it a bit odd that they were dating. Not many people knew it, but Komugi was the World Gungi Champion and pretty famous for it to people who enjoyed watching and playing such games. As for Meruem, well it was a well-known public secret that he was the leader of a notorious gang that took over the Republic of East Gorteau.

Most would wonder why Mrs. Kurta would ever allow a man like Meruem into her establishment. However, the blonde woman didn't mind if the man was in her shop, just as long as he didn't cause any trouble. He and Komugi simply drank tea and played Gungi. There was no harm in that, and Killua agreed.

Watching as Meruem admitted defeat, Killua held his hand out to his coworker next to him who had been taking in the sight as well. It didn't matter how many times Meruem lost, for some reason, Killua's coworker never once gave up on him and believed that he would win someday.

Killua couldn't say he agreed. He had spoken with Komugi quite a few times when she would come earlier than needed, and one time she had admitted that Meruem would never allow for her to go easy on him. And if she ever did, she wouldn't be happy, because she knew that she hadn't played with her all. It was that very reason Killua thought that Komugi would keep winning for many years to come.

It was a little after five in the afternoon and close to Killua's break that Komugi and Meruem finished their last game of the evening, once again ending with Meruem calling out his loss. Killua stood by the counter, taking payment for a slice of raspberry swirled cheesecake that had been ordered. Getting out the slice from where it was stored, Killua placed it into a cute little box, noticing that the strange, yet cute couple was waiting for him to be done. With a smile, he handed the old woman her order before thanking her and wishing her a nice evening.

When he was done, Killua rushed off to his friends, grin still bright while Meruem placed the gaming board on the counter. Since they came and played every day, Mrs. Kurta had suggested it would be best they kept the board game at the store. It would be better than having the young couple carry it to and fro every day from one location to another.

"Thank you for letting us stay and play again," Komugi said with a small smile, her eyes shut. Killua had told her many times that he didn't mind if she kept her eyes open, it didn't bother him that they didn't move much or looked in his direction. Yet, he later found out that it was a hard habit to break when many preferred that she kept her blind eyes shut.

"No problem," Taking the board, Killua crouched down and placed it in the special spot that had been made for it, which was under the register. Getting back up, he leaned against the counter, a smirk coming to his face as he looked over at Meruem, "You made me fifty today,"

Killua watched Meruem scowl, but he knew the other wasn't offended. With each loss, it only caused Meruem to want to become better, and try even harder to break down Komugi's defenses in the next game that was to come. Simply because the older male was the leader of a gang, it didn't mean that he didn't have friends, a heart or could be joked around with. It just meant that one had to be a little more careful and that they had to use the right words and actions to express that it was a joke and by no means something to provoke the gang leader.

However, in Killua's case, the reason he could so easily joke with Meruem and had become friends with him, was because Meruem happened to know and had worked with Gon before. Along with that, Killua protected Komugi after some guys had tried to take her what she had. It was that event that caused the two white-haired adults to befriend each other, and for Meruem to have some respect for Killua. After all, the other had protected the one he loved without being asked, and not left her there like most people did because she was blind and had snot running down her nose.

Of course, there was a lot more to the friendship that Killua had with the couple. Yet, most of their interactions happened within the cake shop. They were also the first friends that Killua made without Gon having to introduce him. As well as the first few who hadn't pissed him off or brought up the fact that Killua was just the stranger that Gon married. If anything, Komugi had actually been really interested in how the two had met, she and Killua had sat for hours drinking tea while he went over everything. She was the only person who knew who he really was and that he had run away, besides Gon.

Killua wouldn't admit it, but Komugi had made it into his little family that he called home, along with her boyfriend Meruem.

"Heh…" Komugi rubbed the back of her head at Killua's comment, a shy blush coming to her pale face. She had never been one to take a compliment well. She still believed that she had a lot to learn. Feeling Meruem's hand grab her own, she smiled, her attention going from the white-haired male to her boyfriend, but the statement meant for both, "I look forward to playing again tomorrow."

"I'll have the usual order ready for when you come." Killua looked at the couple, taking in the sight. His thoughts going to when Meruem would ask Komugi to marry him. He felt it would be soon. Meruem had asked him about how he and Gon had made their own wedding work out. However, Killua had explained that it would be best to ask Gon since it had been Gon who asked him out and prepared everything. Knowing that Meruem had such an interest in mind, caused Killua feel that the couple would no longer be dating but engaged, if not married soon.

"Thank you, Killua." The young white-haired male nodded, before an eyebrow raised, the odd look that formed on Komugi's facial expression causing Killua a bit of worry. It seemed like something was bothering her, but he couldn't put a name to it, even when she spoke once again, "Also, Meruem noticed something odd,"

Turning his gaze to the slightly taller male, their eyes locked. In no time, Killua could feel a murderous intent from Meruem. It was strong, and sent a shiver down the white-haired teen's spine, even if it wasn't directed at him or anyone in the shop. However, as evil as it felt, it also hinted a strong sense of protection, especially as he spoke, magenta orbs never looking away from Killua's blue ones, "Someone's been looking at you through the window since we've got here."

"I know," Killua answered, a part of him glad that he hadn't been the only one to notice. He had thought he was going insane, but knowing now that Meruem and Komugi had also sensed it brought a bit of relief to the working teenager. The thing was, he hadn't been ready for the next words that left Komugi or that dark, overprotective aura that came from her. He didn't know, but to her, Killua was like a little brother she never had.

"We can do something about it, if you want," She suggested, Meruem nodding at her words. The gaze both had saying that the something they would do wasn't going to be talking to the person. They would more than likely make it so that the stranger was never seen or heard from again, with no signs or evidence of what really happened. Sometimes, Killua was positive that Komugi was much more sinister than Meruem, but only when it came to protecting the people she cared about.

With a laugh to ease the tension that had build up, Killua shook his head, "No, it is fine you two," He answered, his eyes still looking at Meruem's before shifting to Komugi's. In less than a few seconds, the look on Killua's face turned hard, his voice dark, "I'll handle it,"

"Alright," Meruem took in Killua's gaze and his words as a promise. He understood very well that Killua wasn't fragile. He had protected his lover after all and had heard quiet a bit from Gon about how Killua could easily take him down if wanted to. Meruem knew that Gon wasn't weak or would go easy on someone, even if he loved them. So with those two things being factored in, Meruem was sure that Killua would and could handle it. Still, that worry wouldn't leave Komugi until she knew that the other was safe. And if he were being honest with himself, Meruem would admit he felt the same.

"We're going to get going, take care Killua." Komugi waved while Meruem lead her along, who gave a nod instead to Killua. Opening the door, the couple went out, the bell that hung over the door notifying everyone. Most who worked there knowing that they would be back the next day for a few more games of Gungi.

"You too as well!" Killua waved back, even if he knew that the blind woman couldn't see his action as he watched the couple leave. He had four hours to go before he could head home. If that feeling of being watched didn't leave by then, someone was going to get punched in the face, if not worse. Killua wasn't fond of being watched by someone or something he didn't know.

Cleaning up the tables, Killua spoke with Keiji who was packing his bag to go and met up with his crazy owlish husband. Keiji too brought up that someone had been watching Killua, and had asked if he wanted him to call the police. After all, his best friend worked with the force. Killua once again rejected the offer, saying he could take care of it. With a nod and a few kind words, the author left the small cake shop. Killua knew he would see him soon, and more than likely ask how things went.

Once the tables were all cleaned up, and it was about an hour away from closing, Mrs. Kurta told Killua that he could leave and she would handle the rest. The white-haired teen hadn't been too happy leaving her with all the work, but she gave him that displeased mother stare, and Killua cracked. It was hard to say no to her.

Placing his thin sweater on, Killua slowly made his way out of the front door. Giving Kurapika's mother a two finger salute, he wished her a good night and to be safe. The feeling that someone was observing him was still there, and it caused Killua to hurry a little more than usual to the car. It wasn't in fear, but to avoid Mrs. Kurta from seeing anything if something did happen.

Luckily, it had been a good choice, because as soon as Killua was about turn to the parking lot for the employees, someone came out from hiding and stood before him, making it hard to get past. The person even had a bundle of red roses in their hands, "Excuse me, Killua?"

Making a face, the pale-haired male wondered who it was. Killua was pretty sure he didn't know the guy or had ever met him. He was also positive that he never gave this stranger his name. Trying to step to the right, and head to his car, Killua found the man moving in the same direction to block him, and it ticked Killua off. Taking in a deep sigh, Killua spoke, attempting to stay calm and not cause something, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Hey," The man seemed almost shy while Killua looked at him a little closer. After a while, the light bulb in his mind lit up, making him want to cringe. He did know this guy; he was the one from the mailroom. He was also the guy who brought him flowers that one time he and Gon wanted to laze by the fan. Killua was more than sure he knew what the other wanted, but he wasn't affected.

Opening his mouth to tell him as much, the guy cut Killua off with his own words, "I know I haven't introduced myself properly, but I'm Olive. I live in the same apartment floor as you. I noticed that you moved in recently. I wanted to let you know that you're really beautiful and you have really caught my eye. I-I… Killua would love to take you out on a date."

"Ugh, no." Killua's tone was filled with disgust, and he couldn't hold back an eye roll. He had nothing against this Oliver guy (he did), but he wasn't worthy Killua's time. He also smelled liked cigarette smoke, and Killua could recall the way the guy had spoken to him the first time. He wasn't going to let this persona that the other was playing get the best of him. Plus, he was married to the best thing that had ever happened to him, which was Gon Freecss.

Crossing his arms over this chest, Killua looked right into the other's brown eyes and spoke bluntly to Olive, his voice not hiding his irritation. After all, Killua had made it clear twice that he wanted nothing to do with the other, but maybe the guy needed to hear it straight from Killua, "I'm not fucking interested. I would think after slamming the door in your face, you'd get the fucking point, Oliver."

"Olive," The guy corrected, before taking a step forward and pressing the roses against Killua, trying to get the teen to take them by force. This action caused Killua's clear blue eyes to thin in a dangerous fashion as he let his arms slide back to his sides, just in case he needed to protect himself.

Killua didn't trust the other, and he could see the same attitude the guy had shown the first time they met was making itself know once again. It was lucky that Olive didn't say anything about how that very look that Killua was giving him turned him on, because if he had, Killua would have found himself in prison for cutting the dude's dick off.

"Whatever, I don't have time for you." Killua rolled his eyes once again, deciding he was done with this man. Taking the flowers that were pressed against his chest, he walked a little to the side he threw them onto the street. Right before Olive's eyes, a car passing crushed them in seconds. The result causing an evil and amused smirk coming to Killua's face. If that wasn't enough to get the point, Killua would happily slam his fist against Olive's face.

"Killua, wait!" Olive called out, his hand taking a hold of Killua's wrist as the white-haired male began to walk away. He wasn't done talking to Killua. He was sure the other was just playing hard to get, if he tried hard enough, Killua would have no choice but to go on a date with him, right?

He was wrong, and Killua tried to make it clear once again. However, this time, he couldn't hold back his screams of anger or the fury that was building up simply because the jerk couldn't get a clue, "Let go of me!" Killua tired to pull his arm from Olive's hold, but the other gripped tighter, provoking Killua even more, "I don't have any idea who you are, but I'm not interested!"

"Please, listen!" Olive begged, getting nervous from the way Killua was struggling to break free from his hold. It didn't help that passing people were now starting to stare at them and talking to each other. Some going as far as to pull out their phones, ready to call for help if they felt that things were getting out of hand.

No longer caring if he was causing a disturbance, Killua shouted, managing to pull his arm out of Olive's grip. He was so close to punching the other in the face, but at the same time, he wanted to stay calm, because he knew if he didn't, he was going to do more than break the man's nose. Killua was to the point he wanted to break Olive's whole face in, "No! Leave me the fuck alone before I do something you're not going to like!" Killua warned.

"Please!" Olive begged again as he grabbed Killua's left arm this time. People were still watching them, but he stopped giving a fuck. He wanted Killua to date him, no matter what. He didn't care if Killua wasn't impressed with him, he'll make him! "I just want one date! I've complimented you and give you flowers twice! You owe me!"

It was Olive's last words that made Killua finally snap, "I DON'T OWE YOU A FUCKING THING!" Killua yanked his arm away, soon after using a large amount of force to punch Olive. The blow going straight into the other's face, breaking his nose and causing blood to drip and getting all over Killua's hand. Wiping the blood on his sweater, the teen looked down at Olive who had fallen to the floor from the impact, "I am also married! But I guess the fucking ring on my finger wasn't a big enough hint, was it?! Touch me again and I'll break your arms!"

"F-fuck! You son of a bitch!" Olive screamed as he tried to get up, one hand covering his bleeding nose. All he wanted to do at this point was hurt the pale teen for what he did. How dare Killua break his nose!

Sadly, some of the people who had been watching them were clapping. While others muttered how Olive had it coming, and if he called the cops, they were going to back up Killua. After all, he wouldn't have been punched in the face if he hadn't harassed the young in the first place.

Not enjoying the tone Olive used, Killua kicked him right in the gut, making sure the blow was solid. Satisfied when he saw more of Olive's blood drip to the floor, Killua walked away and toward the car he and Gon shared. Opening the door, he locked it and quickly messaged Gon that he was on his way. A part of him was happy he had been the one to beat up Olive and not Gon. If Gon had been there, Killua was sure that the spiky-haired male would have done far worse.

Starting the car, Killua turned up the radio before he pulled out. There was a giddy feeling in his tummy, he couldn't wait to tell Gon and laugh about it together.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon was standing by the stove, wooden spoon in hand as he cooked ground beef in the nonstick skillet. He didn't have work that night since he had an exam tomorrow early in the morning. His boss really cared about young people getting a higher education and would gladly give his workers a day off so they could study. It was this very reason Gon had the day off.

Gon hadn't wanted to take the day off, he was pretty sure that he would do fine on his exam. Killua had been helping him a lot with studying and understanding his school materials. It was really amazing just how smart his husband was, even more, astonishing just how well he was at explaining things so simply that Gon could actually comprehend them easily.

However, Gon guessed that he could take this time to relax and be with Killua, rather than studying. Pouring tomato sauce into the now browned beef, Gon sighed as he mixed the beef and the sauce, seconds later perking up as he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. Pulling away from the stove, Gon poked his head out of the kitchen and called out, tone a bit questioning, "Killua?"

"Yo!" A grin came to Killua's face as he entered the small apartment that he called home. Shutting the door, the teen quickly locked the door and then began to slip off his shoes. Taking a deep breath, the scent of what Gon was making for dinner entered his sense of smell, making his mouth water a little.

Not a lot of people knew this, but Gon was a pretty good cook nowadays. When Killua had first met him online, Gon had admitted he didn't know a thing about making a meal. As the years went by, and the closer Gon was to turning eighteen and leave off for college, Mito began to teach him at least the basics.

Killua could recall how Gon would whine how he didn't need to learn to cook and could easily live off ramen noodles. Yet, over time, Gon started to really enjoy cooking. All Killua could inwardly think was how he was glad at least one of them would know how to cook. He did not want to leave off of ramen noodles and take out for the rest of his married life.

Perhaps, Killua too should have learned how to prepare food. He had wanted too, and he did learn a little. Still, it wasn't much, because he knew that his mother would start to question him about it. Wanting to learn to cook would mean that Killua wanted to leave home. At least that's what it would have meant to his mother. Killua didn't want her to think that, and that was why he tried not to do anything that would make her think he wanted to leave one day.

It was that fear that lead Killua to hold back on a bit on things he wanted to do and learn. Of course, now that he was away from home, he could learn so many things. He felt lucky that Gon too was happy to learn something new with him, and that the people around him were more than willing to teach him or lend him a hand.

"You're home early," Gon began, his eyes going wide as he spotted blood smeared on Killua's thin sweater that he was taking off. Quickly feeling a rise of panic, the older teen began to yell, worry deeply laced with each work that was spoken, "What the fuck happened to you?! There's blood on your sweater!"

"Huh?" Killua gave Gon a strange look as he felt the other's amber eyes on him. Looking down at the sweater he had been working on taking off, he spotted what his husband was talking about. "Oh, this…"

Before Killua could even explain himself, Gon was before him, his hands on Killua's pale face, examining and searching for anything that shouldn't be there, "Did you get into a fight?" The teen asked, amber orbs locking with clear blue ones that gave a shine of puzzlement.

"Nah," Killua answered with haste, hands pulling Gon's away from his face that had an annoyed expression making it. The pale teen didn't really enjoy when someone tried mothering him, especially when it was Gon of all people, "Hey, stop it, Gon! You're acting like a worried parent,"

With furrowed eyebrows, Gon's gaze turned hard, "Won't be if you told me how you got blood on you," His voice was deep, causing Killua to swallow hard. It was enough to let Killua know that Gon was very worried about him.

Sometimes, Killua believed that Gon worried about him too much and that within time Gon would get annoyed or tired of having to worry about Killua all the time. At the same time, Killua knew that would never happen. It was the way that Gon spoke and looked at him that told Killua as much. Killua just couldn't help but think otherwise, despite what was there before him.

People changed all the time… did they not?

Brushing such negative thoughts from within him, Killua decided to explain the blood. It was the best way to ease Gon from the worry he was feeling over him, "Remember that guy with the flowers?" Killua asked while putting his sweater on the white tiled counter.

Gon tilted his head, "You mean Olive from like three or four doors down?" He asked, thinking back to that summer afternoon and that jab of jealousy he felt when he saw the lovely flowers in Killua's arms. The same flowers that went right into the trash, and caused Gon to grin like a fool. The envy he had been feeling getting crushed because Killua so easily proved that he wasn't interested in anyone, but him.

"Yeah, that fucker," Killua turned his back to face the counter, before jumping and sitting on it. His eyes watching Gon, the raven-haired male back by the stove and making sure their meal wouldn't burn. The aroma what escaped filling the home and causing Killua's tummy to let out a small noise of hunger.

"What about him?" Gon made a face, hand clenching the wooden spoon in his hand tightly. He wasn't thinking anything bad about Killua like most would of their partners. His thoughts never crossed to believing that his husband was interested in the other person or was cheating on him.

No, the idea that came into Gon's mind was that Olive had hurt Killua. A burning anger filling him if that was the case. He didn't care who Olive was; anyone who hurt Killua would pay. To Gon, Killua was too kind and selfless to go around getting harmed by others. His husband had enough of that growing up, and he wouldn't let that continue as long as Killua didn't leave him. Even if the other did, Gon would still protect Killua, because his love was eternal and would never burn out.

Leaning against the cabinet, Killua sighed and began to clarify, "He was waiting for me after work, and tried to get me to go on a date with him. After telling him no more than enough times, I decided to break his nose and kick when while he was down," Killua stared right at Gon, his gaze hard. He had a good idea what Gon was thinking. He was sure that the spike-haired teen wanted to beat Olive for that he did, but he wasn't going to let it happen. Killua could take care of himself.

Looking harder at Gon, he didn't let his dark stare soften until the tan male sighed and looked away. It was only then that Killua's clear eyes shined with love again because he knew Gon wouldn't do anything. This made Killua happy. He didn't want Gon to getting into trouble over him. Gon already had a bad record; he didn't need to add to it for his sakes.

"So, that blood is his?" Gon asked after a while as he added the tomato sauced meat into the pot that had cooked spaghetti noodles inside. There was a small smile on his face as the mixed everything up. It smelled great, and he knew Killua thought the same, as the white-haired teen shifted closer to where the stove was.

"Pretty much," Killua reached into the pot to get some of the spaghetti. In seconds Killua was forced to pulled back his hand, and nurse it, all because Gon without mercy had smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. It didn't hurt very much, but Killua didn't want to get hit again. Due to this, he was forced to wait until Gon was done with their meal.

Poking his tongue out at Killua, Gon laughed when the other did the same. The air around them became lighter and playful, Gon speaking without much thought as he added a bit of spices to their meal, and mixing it in, "Good! Maybe, he'll stop bothering you,"

"Oh?" Killua raised his brow, his body leaning forward with each word he spoke, the look in his eye full of mischief, "Are you jealous of Oliver?"

"…Ah," Gon froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. Killua was right, he had been, and maybe he still was. It was hard not to be when he knew someone else liked Killua. He knew and was positive that Killua would never leave him. Still, the feeling of envy was there, and it was hard to throw them out. Even so, Gon shook his head as he turned off the stove and took a few steps back, soon after trying to seem like his next word wasn't a lie, "Nope,"

Catching the lie right away, Killua's smirk grew wider. "You are~" Killua whispered teasingly, blue eyes locked with Gon's amber ones that failed to hide the truth of his jealousy. It might have seemed awful, but knowing that Gon could feel envy, brought a new burn to the flame of love that he felt for Gon.

"Mmm, maybe a little," The spiky-haired teen admitted, a glimmer in his eyes. The confession was causing him feel rather free and liberated. It might have also been the way that Killua's whole face lit up at his words, as if proud that Gon could and did feel jealousy. Walking over to Killua, who was still sitting on the counter, Gon's hands took hold of his husband's face. With a smile, he leaned forward, his lips meeting with Killua's in a chase kiss.

With the sound of Killua's tummy called out, Gon laughed as he pulled away. The red blush on Killua's face making Gon kiss his husband again and again with small quick peaks that the younger teen returned right back. Soon both were laughing, and sharing tiny kisses, until Gon broke it all with a line of speech, "Let's eat,"

As the two ate their meal that Gon had created, Killua ended up going into further detail of how he had broke Olive's nose, before Gon had asked. Killua went on about how he hadn't put much force into his punch, and that the guy must have been pretty weak if one of his weaker punches could make him bleed a river.

Gon found it funny, he knew very well that Killua would pack a punch. Whenever he and his husband would wrestle or fight for fun in the living room or bedroom, Killua never failed to leave Gon a few bruises on his skin. Obviously, Killua never went unscratched either. After all, sometimes their playful fights became full-on competitions to see who could beat whom.

At the moment, Killua was winning. However, Gon didn't plan for it to stay that way for long. He really loved Killua. The other made life fun and he wouldn't have it any other way. Yet, something in the back of his mind told him that their marriage was going to experience more difficulties they would need to over come together…

 

* * *

 

 

Killua walked out of the bedroom in nothing but a plain shirt and some dark shorts. There was a book in his hands that he had bought earlier that day from a bookstore that had opened nearby his work. He was already one-fourth in, but he had to pause his reading so that he could take a short catnap. Working two full-time jobs really tired him out.

Sitting on the couch, Killua re-opened the novel on the page he last left off, his gaze only leaving the words when he heard Gon come out of the shower. Making a face, Killua quickly began to complain, already having enough of Gon's God damn stupid beard, "You seriously need to shave, you're starting to look as bad as that trash can you call father."

Stroking his unshaved chin, Gon raised a brow, "I kinda like this look on me," He confessed, watching as Killua gave him a look that could only be explained as him being completely done with Gon and his bullshit.

"I didn't get married to trash," Killua went off as he shut his book. Right now was not the time to read. He needed Gon to shave. It was just too strange for Killua to look at his husband and be reminded of Ging. It was amazing just how similar both men were when it came to appearance. Although, Gon was a bit taller than Ging, and Killua was sure that Gon's eye color was much richer in amber.

Walking over so that he was closer to Killua, Gon leaned down a bit, a smirk on his lips, "Admit it, I'm good looking trash," He teased, only for a couch pillow to hit him square in the face. It didn't hurt at all. If anything, it caused him to let out a hearty air of laughter.

"Please go shave," Killua frowned, his eyes going back to the pages of his book that he had reopened. He honestly couldn't see why Gon was being stubborn about this. It wasn't like shaving was a pain in the ass. Alright, it was, Killua couldn't stand shaving every other day. Still, he preferred his smooth face than having an ugly five o'clock shadow that Gon was sporting.

Getting closer to Killua, Gon smiled. Soon he was on top of his lover who was sitting on the couch, "No! If I do, I won't be able to do this anymore~!" He answered, his face close to Killua's. Gon's amber eyes shimmered brightly, taking in the quickly panic that filled Killua's wider blue ones as if knowing what was about to occur.

Yet, that didn't stop Gon from rubbing his chin against Killua's smooth, pale face, earning a laugh from his husband. There was something about the tiny hairs on his chin that made Killua burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter each time that they met with his skin. Gon always got the riches sounds when he rubbed their faces together. This was why he sometimes didn't shave, simply to listen to Killua's laughter.

Killua, on the other hand, didn't appreciate it, "Gon, s-stop" He screamed, the tone laced heavily with laughter, causing it to sound more playful than mean. Although the white-haired male would never admit it, he didn't mind when Gon did this. He liked the feeling of having Gon so close to him. As well as the playful manner that his face touched Killua's, and most of all, he loved the way that Gon's tiny chuckles would mix with his own.

"I rather not, I love your laughter," Gon admitted without shame, his fingers now running along Killua's ticklish sides. He could feel the book the other had been reading digging into his tummy, but he didn't mind it much. He was sure, Killua wouldn't be too happy if it was damaged, but right now he didn't care. He'll deal with the consequences when they came.

Breathing heavily, Killua tried to catch his breath. Gon was still moving his fingers along his sensitive sides while his beard rubbed along the lower half of his face, making it difficult to do anything but snicker. Luckily, Gon gave him a little break, allowing him to take a deep breath and let out a line of speech, "Saying sappy things is not going to change my mind!" He barked, letting Gon know that he still wanted him to get his ass into the bathroom and shave.

"What was that? It's hard to understand you when you're laughing." Gon called out, in seconds going back to attacking Killua's ribs. Killua squirmed in Gon's grip and tried to break free. Which was hard, since Gon was completely on top of Killua's form.

"Gon! Stop!" Killua gasped, his laughs turning into coughs. His face was red and his lungs felt like they were losing oxygen and burning. The younger teen wouldn't admit it, but he was having fun. Sure, he needed some air, and his stomach was aching, but he didn't mind since he was enjoying himself with Gon.

Taking note of how Killua was beginning to feel, Gon stopped and took Killua into a hug. His head now on his husband's chest, listening to the way Killua's heart was beating wildly as his chest would rise and fall quickly, "I love you," Gon whispered, his eyes shutting and enjoying just being there with Killua.

With his heavy breathing finally under control, Killua took his hands and began to play with Gon's hair. He gently stroked the wide locks, watching them do go down before popping back up into the wild spikes that normally was Gon's hair, "Does that mean you're going to shave?" Killua asked, getting Gon to look up and their eyes to meet each other.

"Yes, only because work wouldn't be too happy if I came in looking like Ging. They would kick me out thinking I'm him if I did," Gon grinned, but didn't make a move to get off Killua just yet. He wanted a little more time before he had to deal with the painful task of shaving.

Rising a white brow, Killua gave Gon a glance, before questioning, "Ging goes to the strip club?" It seemed a bit odd to ask, but Killua knew that Ging was well known around town. He was pretty infamous. However, Killua was a bit surprised to hear that he would go to Gon's workplace. It was a club for straight men, and as far as Killua knew, Ging was pretty gay. There had to be some sort of catch.

"Sometimes," Gon shrugged, not thinking much about it. He didn't question what Ging did. The man was old enough to make his own life choices, and he didn't want to nag his father in the same way that his aunt did. Plus, Gon was pretty sure Ging only went because he worked there, "I give him my free drinks, so it's a win-win for him."

"You're not of age to drink, Gon," Killua kept running his fingers along Gon's hair. Killua knew a lot about Gon's job, and it didn't bother him where he worked. However, this was the first time he heard anything about alcohol, and it got him intrigued.

"Boss says I can drink as long as I don't get into trouble outside of the nightclub," Gon admitted; his eye shut once again as he enjoyed the way that Killua ran fingers through his hair.

"Are you?" Killua wanted to know, but not for any negative reason. He was simply curious about it.

"I've had a few, when I first started," Gon told Killua, not worried the other would be displeased. If anything, he could see the gleam in the Killua's eyes as Gon went on with his explanation, "But I rather not work while intoxicated."

Grinning, Killua took Gon's face into his hands and raised it up, their lips only millimeters away, "I want to see you drunk," He confessed, already getting excited. He wished to witness what Gon was like when he was intoxicated.

Thinking along the same lines, Gon spoke, "Only if you plan to drink with me," He whispered, soon after sealing his lips against Killua's in a brief kiss. Only to pull away to nuzzle his husband's cheek.

"Can you even buy alcohol?" Killua inquired, Gon's lips now kissing his cheeks lightly. The touches of Gon's beard making Killua giggle a little as he tired to keep their conversation serious.

"Yup," Gon pulled back, finally making his way off Killua. He wanted nothing more than to shave and go off to get them something to drink. Spend the rest of the night drinking with Killua and learn something new about each other. "I can get a bottle or two from work."

"Go shave, we can party later." Killua picked up his book once again, not watching as Gon left. There was a giddy feeling in his tummy that he couldn't get rid of. Getting tired of the emotion, Killua ended up placing his book on the coffee table and getting up to do something that would relax him while Gon did what he needed.

Shaving didn't take too long for Gon. What had taken a bit was getting dressed and calling up his boss asking if he could go over and take some alcohol. Gon's boss had been enthusiastic. It wasn't every day that Gon wanted to drink, and his boss had always encouraged his employees to drink. It might have been because he was at least a bit drunk while on the job. Gon didn't know, but at least he had taken care of the task of getting Killua and himself something to intoxicate themselves with.

Heading over to the living room where his shoes where at, Gon let out a loud scream as he took in Killua's face, and what had happened to it, "Killua! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!? YOU'RE ALL GREEN!"

"Shut it, Freecss!" Killua snared, his right eye twitching, but he didn't move. He would have to teach Gon a lesson after he was done with his face treatment. He was also far too relaxed to give his lover a piece of his mind. "I know you're faking the horror."

"Can't help it, you look like some puffy haired alien with that silly mask of yours on." Gon put on his shoes, which was followed by his jacket. His eyes never truly left Killua's form; find it funny how pretty Killua still looked even if he had green gunk on his face. It caused Gon to wonder just what it would take to make Killua look unattractive. Nothing came to mind. There was nothing in the world that could cause such a thing, "I'm pretty sure you're just wasting your time putting them on. I bet they don't even work."

"Stop talking," Blue eyes shot open, casting a glare at the older teen rather quickly. If there was anything that annoyed Killua, it was how Gon liked to make fun of his facemasks. That was the very reason why more often than not, Gon either got the toilet flushed while he was in the shower or flicked harshly on the forehead. Once, Killua had gone as far as to hog all the blankets at night.

Still, Gon didn't learn. Killua guessed, that he needed to take a different approach to get Gon to understand. That was why his next words came out in the form that they did, "You have no right to make fun of me when you haven't even tried this. I'm sure if you did, you'd like it,"

Thankfully, it had caused Gon to get worked up. After all, Gon Freecss never turned down a challenge, and the way that Killua's tone had been was enough to let Gon know that his words meant just that, "Is that a challenge?" Gon asked and stood a little taller, forgetting all about the fact that he had been getting ready to go pick them up some alcohol from the nightclub that he bartended at.

"Maybe it is, Gon Freecss," Killua purred out, a smirk playing on his lips. He didn't have to take a look at Gon to know he had his lover where he wanted him. It was evident in Gon's words that he was going to do what he had to so that he could prove Killua wrong.

True to Killua's thoughts, Gon admitted just that, "Alright! I'll give it a try and prove that you're wasting your time with these," Gon announced, a frown on his face.

Getting up from the couch he was laying on, Killua walked off to the kitchen and began to make the facemask. He didn't bother taking his own off. He still needed to wait about ten more minutes before he could wash it off. Getting the mixture done, the white-haired teen instructed Gon to lie down. Gon had been a bit reluctant when he saw the strange green mix in the blow but did so because he knew he had to prove Killua incorrect.

Once was mix was all over Gon's face, Killua told Gon, he would have to wait at least twenty minutes before he could take it off. Gon hadn't been too amused to hear that, but he also didn't want to back out on the challenge. Lying down on the floor next to Gon, Killua went back to relaxing or he tried to at least.

It had only been about two minutes that Killua heard Gon's call out from above him, "Killua…" Gon whined loudly, getting a bit fidgety. His mind going a hundred miles a minute, thinking of how it was even possible for Killua to lay there so still and not get bored.

This was nothing like the meditations that they would do together. Gon could easily sit for hours next to Killua in silents. However, this, he couldn't. It might have been the fact that the strange paste on his face felt funny, and made it hard for him to consecrate on anything but the way it felt as it started to dry up.

"What?" Killua asked, not really needing to know what was going on. He had a good idea, but it was always best hearing it what was the matter from Gon's lips. Killua felt closer when Gon so easily told him, and it made him feel like he too could tell Gon things, even if they were pretty much trivial.

"Can I take it off now?" Gon grumbled a bit louder while he shifted. He was on his side; his amber eyes looking right at Killua who had his eyes shut and looked so relaxed, even as he spoke.

"Not yet," Killua's eyes opened slowly and locked right with Gon's. A small smile came to his face as he began to stand. It was about time he went off to take off the mask from his face.

Up on his own two feet, Killua ran his hand along Gon's hair, letting him know why he couldn't go wash up as well, "It hasn't even been five minutes." He leaned down and quickly kissed Gon's lips, before taking off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Ugh…" Another whine came from the tan male. This time, it wasn't because he couldn't take the gunk off, but due to Killua leaving him. Sighing, Gon shut his eyes again and began to attempt to relax. He decided he was going to take the same approach he always did when meditating, and lucky as time clicked by, it began to work.

Coming back from the bathroom, face now clear, Killua went back to where Gon was. Shifting his husband's legs up, Killua sat down on the couch, in moments Gon placing his legs across Killua's lap. The two stayed on the couch for a while. Killua started to mess with Gon's shoelaces and Gon enjoying being near Killua.

It was after fifteen minutes had passed that Killua finally spoke up, "All right, you can take it off now." He laughed a little at how quickly Gon had perked up and opened his eyes. It was even funnier how fast the strong teen was up on his feet and making his way to the bathroom.

Still sitting on the couch, the book that had been forgotten about back in Killua's hand, the teen suddenly heard his lover scream, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Killua yelled out, a bit worried. He couldn't tell if Gon's screamed had been because he was excited or something had gone awfully wrong; like Gon getting an allergic reaction to one of the items that had been used to make the face mask. Which was impossible, but still the idea was in the back of Killua's mind.

"Killua! My face is so smooth!" Gon screamed, rushing over to his husband who was lying on the couch. Throwing himself on the other's lap, Gon pulled the book away from Killua's hand, taking his lover's pale digits and pressing them again his face as he spoke loudly, eyes bright with awe, "FEEL IT!"

"What did I tell you?" Killua laughed, running his fingers along Gon's really smooth skin. The feel of it tickling his digits, making him want to do nothing more than pull Gon in and kiss him once again.

However, that wasn't an option as Gon yelled some more, that excitement still heavily laced in his words, "Not that it would be this smooth!"

"Whatever," Killua rolled his eyes, gently pushed Gon away from him. A prideful smirk came to his lips as he looked at Gon, the teen looking right at him like he knew what Killua was going to speak out, "Do you like it now?"

"Ugh…" Gon rubbed the back of his neck, teeth biting into his bottom lip. He didn't want to admit that Killua was right. Of course, that wasn't an option, Killua wouldn't let hear the end of it until he admitted it, "About that…"

"Stop stalling, Gon," Just as Gon had predicted, Killua gave Gon a glare. The very stare saying that he better fess up or he'll find himself without blankets and a cuddle buddy that night.

Swallowing hard, Gon gave in, "Fine, I like them." He confessed, getting off Killua as he suddenly recalled why he had gotten ready in the first place. It was also an excuse to escape, but not before he gave his lover a full confession, "BUT! It's not something I'll do always. Maybe once in a while, since I like sitting next to you in silence."

Rolling his blue eyes, Killua shook his head, "Sap," He muttered, before pointing at the door and speaking up much louder and demanding, "Go get use those drinks you promised. I want to see you plastered."

Gon, with haste, kissed Killua and headed out the door. With a wave, the door shut, Killua left there smiling and thinking about how the hell he got so lucky to have a guy like Gon fall for him. Maybe he'll ask once they had one too many drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Finally! A real update and not a chapter transfer! I apologize for taking so bloody long. I’m still really busy with everything in life. I have been trying to use what little free time I get to write or edit. If things work out, I’ll try to at least go back to a monthly update. We’ll have to see. Um, that's about it all I got to say. Thank you, everyone, who has commented on this story. It really keeps me going, and gives me great motivation when I'm stuck in a runt. Love you all!


	8. Sober

“Gon,” Killua whispered the other’s name tenderly, while he ran his fingers along Gon’s hair. The older male still lying with his face pressed against Killua’s chest. Body motionless, but fingers gripping tightly to the white-haired male’s thin waist. Killua could feel discomfort radiating from the grip upon his skin, but he ignored it. At that moment, Gon needed him and all the support that Killua could provide him with. “Are you feeling better?”

Gon didn’t speak immediately to answer his husband’s question. His mind was overflowing with negative remarks. Most of which were directed at himself, rather than everything that was around him. Each saying that went on in his head felt genuine by the second. Although, the tan male knew they were deceptions. It was difficult to consider that he wasn’t the cause behind what had happened back when he was fourteen. It didn’t matter if his father, aunt and even Killua disagreed. The louder the voices spoke, the more Gon knew they were right. After all, it was his mistake and weakness that lead to everything. Kite was dead because he wasn’t strong enough.

Breathing in, and then out gradually, Gon’s sight changed from his lover’s chest and to Killua’s face. Amber eyes took in the smooth curve of Killua’s jaw, before going to his lips, nose and ending at Killua’s eyes. The clear blue stained with worry, a hint of pain, but overall a strong love. It was that love that made Gon feel relaxed once again. Killua’s love was enough to keep Gon going, and not give in to the little whispers that told him that jumping from the balcony would be an excellent idea.

Perhaps if one day Killua decided that a long fall would be where his life would end, then Gon wouldn’t mind making that his destination as well.

Starting to notice that he was being more like himself, Gon’s fingers began to loosen their hold that had been placed on Killua’s lean form. “Yes,” Gon murmured, this time being honest to his lover. After witnessing how his panic attacks caused Killua to feel, Gon decided he didn’t want to lie to his husband about this again. Yet, it was hard to stick to that plan, when the moment the fire alarm rang, Gon lost who he was to a part of himself that was dark and hidden deep within.

Pale hands still in Gon’s hair, Killua gave a small, peaceful hum. Gon may state he’s fine and seemed like he was for the most part. Still, Killua didn’t want to push it or make Gon do anything that he wasn’t too ready for, like get out of bed. Along with that, Killua didn’t truly think it was needed for them to move. Being there in bed with Gon in his arms was pleasant, and comforting. Although, it happened to be Gon who needed the comforting, and not Killua.

It also didn’t help that Gon’s heartbeat was still pounding much like a wild animal on the hunt. Killua was able to sense it from the way his right hand was now in Gon’s, the hold tight. The older male was trying to make himself closer to Killua, the form and direction Gon was taking so innocent.

Time passed, Gon’s hand continued linked with Killua’s right, while Killua’s left hand remained played with Gon’s spiky and not so soft hair. It was when Killua felt his stomach make a rather loud sound, and Gon’s beating heart felt a little more normal, that the white-haired teen decided to speak, “I’m hungry,” Killua admitted. A small laugh leaving the pale male when Gon looked up with open eyes, and his stomach roared to agree with Killua’s statement.

“How about we go to the store and get stuff to make cookies?” Another suggestion escaped from Killua’s lips, the younger male feeling Gon shift, but not too much. Their bodies were still against one another’s, close but not to the point it was unbearable or uncomfortable. There was only a soft, loving heat.

The mood and feelings were just right, enough that Killua could handle it without believing that he needed to give Gon more than he could offer. Of course, it helped that Gon wasn’t seeking more than just comfort from his partner. At a time like this, there was nothing more than Killua’s reassurance that could make Gon feel like himself again.

Killua always seemed to bring Gon out of the dumps, even if sometimes it took longer than one would expect or would like to deal with. Occasions like these were when Gon solely needed safekeeping and security, one that came without the need of passion under the sheets.

Such actions never truly make things better anyway.

Chuckling, Gon shook his head as he slowly moved some more. In no time, he was sitting up next to Killua who still was lying in bed. Taking his hand, Gon gently reached for his husband’s nightshirt, lifting it a bit to expose the skin hidden under. He knew that he had caused Killua harm while he hadn’t been in the right mind frame. Gon wanted to see just how much, and where.

Killua, on the other hand, didn’t appear willing to let Gon know. It was the scared, but also worried look that expressed on Killua’s features and eyes that told Gon just as much. However, the older male was grateful that even if Killua didn’t wish him to know, the white-haired male did nothing to stop him. Killua’s lips didn’t even partly slip to speak. Gon knew that Killua was letting him have his way because Gon would do anything to make sure of it when it came to such situations.

Amber eyes going wide, Gon took in the blooming markings on his lover’s sides that he had caused during his breakdown, but couldn’t quite recall doing so. The hues of the bruise would in time turn from red to a deep shade of purple, almost to appear black. Killua was strong, Gon thought to himself as his eyes simply look at the pale skin that made up Killua’s form. Gon believed that it was how determined Killua was that he hadn’t cried out or forced Gon to let go because he was in pain. One part of Gon was thankful, while another filled with self-hatred.

He lost himself and hurt Killua.

It was the touch of Killua’s hand on his shoulder that brought Gon back, words finally leaving the tan male. “Shouldn’t we get stuff to make a nice dinner, not sweets?” He asked; his amber eyes looking at Killua’s blue ones.

There was no hint of anger or hate within the clear blue color. If anything, Gon’s breakdown didn’t affect Killua in a negative manner. Well, it had. Just not in the way or form that Killua felt that he couldn’t deal with this again. That Killua believed that leaving Gon was the best choice.

Killua could, and would deal with each and every issue that Gon suffered with. The same way that Gon would be there for Killua no matter what was wrong with the pale-haired teen. Even if it meant that at times Gon held him so tight that it hurt. Killua rather have that be the outcome of Gon’s panic attacks. To Killua, it was better than having Gon abuse himself because he let all the hateful things he told himself get the best of him.

Trying to pull away from the depressing thoughts that seemed to be filling both, Killua spoke with a bright grin on his face, “Cookies make everyone feel better,” Afterward, Killua stuck his tongue out at Gon in a playful, childlike manner. A small and rich tone of laughter leaving Killua when Gon had rolled his amber eyes at him.

Gon smiled warmly at Killua’s actions, fingers gently touching the bruises on Killua’s waist. Guilt glazed over Gon’s amber orbs once again, but it faded the second Killua took hold of his chin and made him look up. The glare in Killua’s blue eyes being a warning enough that Gon had no reason to feel bad. Also, that if he continued, Killua would tell him off for it and flick Gon’s forehead as many times that were needed until the dark-haired male understood it was perfectly fine.

It wasn’t.

Yet, Gon allowed Killua to win this round.

Letting go of his husband’s shirt, Gon watched as Killua began to sit up on the bed. While Gon started to make his way off to stand, Killua kicked the blankets off the bed for no reason. Gon never understood why the other had to do that, but it might have been the same reason why cats liked to throw things off tables. It was silly just how much Killua reminded Gon of a cat. While at the same time, Killua thought of a dog when it came to how strange and peculiar Gon could be.

Once Killua was off the bed as well, the couple began to make it together. Killua didn’t like leaving the bed undone, no matter how much Gon instead that it didn’t matter. Once the night came, it would become undone anyway. Most of the fault being Killua’s because he was a messy sleeper who liked to move a lot while he rested. More so than Gon did.

Not only that but Killua also enjoyed kicking everything off the mattress, that included Gon a few times. It didn’t matter if when they went to bed Gon held Killua by the waist. At some point, Gon either ended up on the floor or Killua ended up somewhere else on the bed, away from Gon’s strong arms.

“That’s true,” The spiky-haired teen answered while he fluffed up his pillow, then placed it on his side of the mattress. He watched Killua for a moment, the other already making his way out of the bedroom, arms up to stretch while he walked. Allowing his eyes to shift away, Gon began his own journey to the closet as he announced loudly, “I’m going get dressed,”

“Alright, I’m going to make a list of what we need,” Killua called back, pink post-it notes and a pen in hand. Looking through the fridge, blue eyes with hurry studied everything they owned over. They didn’t have very much to eat. They really needed to make a trip to the store and gather groceries for that week and even the next. However, Killua knew they would put it off. It was always a pain in the ass to drag the food they bought up five flights of stairs. It didn’t help that the elevator broke down weeks ago, and wouldn’t be repaired anytime soon.

Writing down the last item needed, Killua stripped the post-it note off the pad and grabbed the car keys. If he hadn’t felt so lazy, he would have also made an effort to get ready like Gon. Yet, he really didn’t want to. He was decent enough to go to the store, even if he was wearing his sleeping shirt and some sweat pants. Most stores didn’t care anyway, and at this point, Killua wasn’t concerned with what other’s thought of him.

While Killua putting on his shoes and a thin sweater, Gon steps out, “You ready?” He asked, wallet being shoved into the pocket of his jeans. After, the older teen worked on his boots, not bothering to put on socks. Killua didn’t say anything about it either. After all, he too had been too lazy to put some on. It was going to be a quick trip, who needed socks as long as they had shoes on?

With a jingle of the car keys, Killua opened the front door and began to make his way out of his and Gon’s small one bedroom home, “Yup,” Killua replied, putting on the lock. Gon was waiting behind him, eyes taking in the ink and words that were written on the pink note that at some point had made its way into his tan hands.

“Next time, we won’t stay home.” Amber eyes grew large, shifting quickly and connecting with Killua’s blue ones. A sad emotion playing in the colored orbs of the pair, but words not being delivered so soon. The air around them grew with a tight tension, but it wasn’t all that negative. However, it was loaded with guilt that came from both sides. One for the actions that took place, the other for allowing them to happen in the first place.

Killua had known that the fire alarm triggered and caused Gon to lose himself. Yet, he still let Gon have his way when he had suggested they stay and listen to it. Gon believing that he could handle it and that it was about time he got rid of the stupid fear that he felt. Killua had been sure it wasn’t that easy, triggers don’t vanish in a day. Especially not ones that could cause someone to completely shut down. In spite of this, Killua easily allowed Gon do as he pleased. Something, he would never let happen again, no matter what Gon told him. Killua didn’t want Gon to experience that again, and neither did he.

“I’m s—”

Before Gon could even attempt to complete the sentence, Killua shut him up without mercy. The white-haired teen shot his husband a heavy glare, once that left no opening to speak. Gon would listen to what Killua had to say, without being given the chance to argue back. It was time for Killua to get his way, and Gon to give in. “No, Gon. I let you try it your way this time. It didn’t work. So, we’ll try something different next time. However, we’re not listening to that alarm again, unless it’s an actual emergency and the fucking complex is up in flame. It’s annoying and it makes my head hurt.”

Knowing that the last reason was to lighten up the talk, Gon chuckled, “I love you, Killua.” He whispered, his arms going around Killua’s waist lovingly. Sure, it made it hard for them to walk, but Killua said nothing of it. They both simply continued to make their way to the stairs, Killua’s reply being enough to let Gon know that they were going to be all right, despite the issues that he brought into their marriage.

“I love you more, Gon.”

Gon beamed, trying to bite back the words of a challenge that wished to leave him. The matter of who loved whom most didn’t mean a thing. In the end, their overall love was what kept them working together. Even when the events around them pressed down on what they had.

 

* * *

 

It was always around mid afternoon when the store nearest to their home was filled with people. Check out lines massive to the point that even if all the counters were open, there was still more than seven people waiting in line. It didn’t help that the self-checkout was always packed with men and women. One would think that there would be a benefit in that, but there never really was. This could also be said about the fifteen items and under checkouts.

Shopping at such an hour was always a hassle. Yet, when Killua had suggested that they go to another store, Gon shook his head, a smile on his face as if saying that everything would be fine. It wasn’t at the moment, but Killua bit back his annoyance from the fact that he was around so many loud and irritating people. Meanwhile, Gon walked about, swinging around the black shopping basket that was in his right hand. Even if, Killua had told him multiple times not to do such a thing, because Gon ran the risk of dropping all their stuff if the basket swung too high.

Gon, unlike Killua, was really enjoying himself. It was nice to be out of the apartment, especially after what had happened that morning with the fire alarm and his panic attack. What made the trip even better was knowing what fun he and Killua would have once they got home and made the cookies they planned to bake. Although Gon wasn’t all that good at baking, he couldn’t deny the fact that getting his hands a little dirty with flour was really entertaining when he was doing it with Killua at his side. If he was being truthful, anything he did alongside with Killua was the greatest.

Humming along, Gon kept on swinging the basket that he had in his hand. It was as he entered the section that held all the items to make baked treats that he stopped, amber eyes going wide, smile likewise. In seconds, the basket hit the floor softly, and Gon turned to meet Killua who was looking at the list in his hands, unaware of what his husband was doing.

“Um, we need vanilla extract,” Killua muttered loud enough for Gon to take in the words. Yet, the raven-haired teen didn’t care too much for what they needed. At that moment Gon wanted to dance. Due to this, Killua gave his lover an odd look, his voice raising a few volumes as the slightly taller man took him by the waist, and held him close, trying to move them around, “Gon, wha—what are you doing?!”

“Shall we dance?” Amber eyes locked with clear blue ones, a redness starting to taint the cheeks of both Killua and Gon. The hue seeming more vibrant on the white-haired male than it was on Gon’s tan skin. Both felt that slight embarrassment; Gon was just a bit better at hiding it since he knew what he had in mind. Killua, on the other hand, was still pretty lost and confused with the events that Gon had caused to take place.

Taking his hand, Killua gently smacked Gon’s shoulder, “There’s no music, idiot!” He announced loudly, paying no mind to the way that people who walked by watched them. Some muttering, causing Killua to want nothing more than to tell them to shut the fuck up and mind their own business. He would have if Gon hadn’t taken Killua’s face into his hands and made them lock gaze once again.

“Listen,” Gon whispered, his face closing in on Killua’s. Their noses touched, and blue was once again lost in amber, the hues of their eyes mixing, if not melting with one another’s.

Not leaving the scene that he was looking at, Killua listened. It took a bit, but with much focus, he found himself taking in with his hearing exactly what Gon was. Opening his lips, words began to slip, but it was hard to make up a clear line when a mixture of shock and happiness was twisting up in his core, “That’s our…”

“Our wedding song,” It was Gon who completed Killua’s words. Working like magic, the two began to move together, Killua’s arms finding their way around Gon’s neck long ago. Gon’s hands not once leaving Killua’s hips as they slowly dance in a circle within the aisle of the store. Neither paid mind to the murmurs and the stares they were getting as they continued to stay linked to one another. The couple cared about nothing more than enjoying the song that was playing in the background of the large supermarket. To them, it was as if they had gone back in time to the day that begun everything that they currently had. The day that they still marked as one of the happiest moments in their young lives.

“I love you,” Gon muttered into Killua’s ear, his head at some point having found it’s way onto his husband’s shoulder and resting there. At times, Gon believed that he didn’t tell Killua how he felt about him enough. It was childish, and if he confessed such a thought to the other man, Gon would have been smacked.

Killua was often told by Gon how much he was loved, the same way that he expressed it to Gon as well. However, Gon was strange when it came to such things. It was like no matter how many times he said he loved the Killua, it wasn’t enough for him. To Gon, it wasn’t enough. Although, to Killua was all that and more.

“I know,” Killua answered, a tiny smile lingering on his lips, the fingers of his left hand running gently against the back of Gon’s scalp. Listening as the song died down, a different tune came right after, the two stopped swaying, their dance coming to a closing. Killua held Gon a littler longer, the tan male doing the same. It was once a song or two had come and go that Killua spoke again, only pulling away from the man he loved and few inches, “Let’s get the rest of the stuff, Gon.”

Taking the basket, Gon didn’t hesitate to take Killua’s hands right after. The young couple spoke, joked and walked around the crowded store. The items that were needed loading up the basket, that Gon still swung to and fro, the motion not as powerful as it had been before. The trip had taken a while, but all that was in Gon’s mind was how lucky he got to have someone like Killua. Someone who, even if he wasn’t all right in the head, still did so much to make sure that Gon had some stable ground to stand on when he was the one who was falling apart.

 

* * *

 

The small kitchen table was a mess, egg yolks and shells laying on the surface. Killua was biting his lips as he tried his hardest to fish out some of the shells that had fallen into the mix. Gon was beside him, attempting to soften butter, but unsure if just leave it out and let the heat of their home to do the job or stick it in the microwave for a few and watch it melt. By the time that Gon had made up his mind, Killua had cleaned up the dough and looked over at him.

“We need three cups of sugar,” Killua said loudly, hand out as if asking Gon to give him the large five-pound bag of sugar they had bought. Killua’s pale digits were covered in flour and eggs, but that didn’t stop Gon from giving his partner a measuring cup and the sugar that he was asking for.

“Three?” Of course, that didn’t mean that Gon didn’t question his husband and how much sweetness he wanted to add to the cookies that they were trying to make. The keyword being; trying. Which was more like failing, since both sadly didn’t have much experience when it came to baking. Nonetheless, that didn’t seem to stop them from giving it a go.

“Yes,” Blue eyes rolled, Killua scooping up sugar from the bag and pouring into the mix. Once three cups were in, he started to stir, ignoring that look that Gon was addressing him. It wasn’t like the younger teen didn’t know what he was doing, he did. Gon simply had to trust him on it. If Gon decided not to, then that would simply mean that Killua would get more cookies.

With his expression marking how unsure he was of what Killua was doing, Gon leaned closer, amber orbs taking in the way that the sugar mixed in with everything else that had been thrown into the bowl, “Killua, that doesn’t sound right.” He admitted, a part of him wondering if the cookies were going to be more sugar than flour and chocolate chips. He would have to trust Killua on this. His husband was the one who liked sweet treats; that meant Killua more than likely knew what to do. At least, that was Gon’s logic about it all.

Shaking his head, white hair shifting a bit, Killua quickly went on to explain what he was doing, “We’re making three batches.” The tone that Killua had used made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal that they were making enough cookies to feed the whole apartment block. Gon, on the other hand, believed that three batched was a little much. Then again, with the way that Killua could vacuum up sweets, Gon was sure that they would be gone in an hour. With luck, three days.

Feeling bored, Gon began to clean up what they no longer needed. However, it was as he reached for the flour that an idea blew up in his mind. Eyes wide, smirk even brighter, tan hands went into the large bag of flour, scooping up a hefty bunch within them. With ease, Gon’s hands made their way out of the bag, before the older teen turned to Killua. Reasons why Gon’s next move wasn’t a good idea not running fast enough to put a stop to his actions

“Pow!” Gon yelled, his hands throwing all the flour into Killua’s face. The white powder got all over his husband, covering him in a thin layer. Rich, hardy laughter rang out from Gon as he took in the sight, his boredom erased while he took a little more flour and tossed it in Killua’s way.

“Gon Freecss!” Killua wasn’t happy, not at all. How dare Gon cover him in flour! Did he not know how much it cost to get that?! It wasn’t much, but still, there was no reason to be wasting it. If Killua was being truthful, he was just thinking of that as an excuse. The real reason he was pissed off was because the powder was making him sneeze up a storm. Killua also didn’t appreciate that Gon was laughing at him, even worse decorating him in the white substance until he looked like nothing more than a ghost.

“Ha! There’s no difference!” Gon breathed out, all the laughs that were seeping from his body making it troublesome to speak properly. It was difficult not to crack up, especially when he couldn’t take Killua’s glare seriously, because his lover’s pale face didn’t appear any different from before the flour had been thrown on him, “You’re as white as the baking flour!”

Cheeks filled with a bright pink color, puffed out, Killua tried to keep his cool while a frown formed on his face, “That’s not funny, Gon!” The younger teen shouted, his arms going up rather quickly as more of the white powdered was tossed his way. Of course, that didn’t help him much, it only covered him more in the substance, “Ah! Stop!”

Although he had heard Killua ask him to stop, Gon simply couldn’t. There was too much joy seeping from him, and even if Killua looked like he was angry, Gon had lived with him long enough to know it was nothing but a front. It was. It truly was as Gon believed. Killua, on the other hand, would never confess to such a thing. Plus, life was a little more fun between them when one played the mad part.

Leaning forward, Gon’s hands wrapped around his stomach, no longer able to take Killua seriously. Not that he had been very much in the first place. Still, the way that his husband’s face was painted in a hue of bright red caused the tan male’s uncontrollable laughter to raise up, like if it was trying to kill him. It might have been, and if it were, Gon wouldn’t have minded much at all. He rather die laughing alongside Killua, than do a repeat of that morning. “Ha-ha, Killua is as bright as a strawberry now!”

“That’s it!” Officially done with the man he had married, Killua’s face only got brighter, the fake anger he had been showing gone, leaving only the embarrassment he had been feeling there. Reaching out for a handful of flour, without hesitation, the white-haired male, who looked more like a ghost, threw it, hitting Gon over his head. Gon’s black locks became gray causing him to look older than he really was, “Take that, Mr. Freecss!”

A smirk replaced smiling lips as Gon looked up and tried to straighten himself up. A hint of laughter he hadn’t been able to get rid of in his tone as he spoke, “Would that make you Mrs. Freecss?” Gon asked, another handful of flour in his palm before it struck Killua’s form. The fun was far from over. Gon knew for a fact that Killua was in on the game now.

Killua was done, so done. Taking the bag of sugar, he looked right at Gon, a challenge in his gaze, “I’m going to end you, Gon!” He roared. Gon’s smirk became wider as he took the flour as his defense.

Before both teens knew it, an all out war began in their tiny kitchen. Every item they had brought to make cookies become weapons for them to us against each other. Flour, eggs, butter, sugar and chocolate chips covered the floor, counters and everything in between. Gon was still laughing, stomach aching from pain. Yet, he felt so good as he laid on the floor now, Killua at his side who too had laughed too much that he was having a hard time breathing.

With their hands linked in a truce, Gon turned his head, watching Killua’s chest rise up and down. His partner’s lips were open, heavy breathing leaving them. Pale cheeks, a deep pink, that Gon couldn’t help but reach out and touch with his fingertips. “You’re beautiful,” He whispered, taking in how Killua’s once shut eyes opened and looked at him with warmth.

“And you’re stunning,” Killua answered while he turned so that he was facing in Gon’s direction. Closing the gap between them, Killua cuddled close to Gon, his eyes shutting again as he let himself relax.

Gon’s right hand moving down Killua’s frame, fingers in little time caressing where Killua’s bruising was. Neither spoke nor did they complain about the mess they had made. At that moment the couple just wanted to be close. So, although they were mostly covered in flour and sugar, they laid there on the floor hold one another unknowing when they would feel like letting go.

 

* * *

 

With haste, Killua entered the small sandwich shop, eyes seeking for someone he was meant to meet that evening. Gon had recently dropped him off, before speeding off, having a meeting of his own. However, unlike Killua, Gon wasn’t at all looking forward to his lunch date. Then again, who would be, when their lunch date was the one and only Ging Freecss.

Although, Gon did appreciate spending time with his father. He knew that his aunt Mito would force Ging into letting her tag along. Any event that had both in the same room always ended up a mess of arguments. Ging constantly did something to tick the woman off. Mito without shame letting Ging have it, no regards to who watched or heard. It was as if her mission was to embarrass him and let everyone know just how bad of a father he really was.

Surpassingly the only day they didn’t bicker was the day Gon and Killua got married. Killua wondered how it had been possible for them to keep so modest during the wedding reception? Or maybe they had argued in a way that the couple hadn’t noticed? Either way, Killua hoped that Gon enjoyed his lunch as much as he would. That is if he could find his lunch mate.

Still searching, it was once he got to the far back of the shop that he found Komugi. She was sitting in a booth, by a sunny window, looking awkward and a bit out of place. It was clear no one had taken the time to serve her. She didn’t even have a menu! Frustrated at the fact that this happened each time, no matter where they went to eat, Killua immediately sat before her, announcing he was there.

With a grin, the older woman happily welcomed him, before asking Killua how his day had been so far. Killua with haste apologizing for being a tad late, a bit after letting her know he was doing well. Except for the fact that Gon once again wasted the warm water, so he had to wait for it to heat up again in order to get himself ready.

Gently giggling at the fact, Komugi let Killua know that she didn’t mind. Quickly adding that she hadn’t been waiting long for him to arrive. Which of course, Killua knew was a lie. Komugi was someone who showed up early, even if the occasion was small. Killua didn’t call her out on this. There was no need.

Asking if she was ready to eat, Killua took her answer before shouting out for a waiter. He didn’t fail to complain about their shitty service and for leaving his friend there unattended. Komugi wasn’t one to speak up, while Killua wasn’t going to let people walk all over her, especially ignore her.

Simply because she was disabled, didn’t mean that she couldn’t afford to eat there. People needed to treat her like they would anyone else who wasn’t handicapped. They were just lucky that it had been Killua they pissed off and not her boyfriend Meruem. Killua had better control of his anger. Most of the times, at least.

Once they had their menus and ordered their drinks, both chatted about. Killua asked Komugi what she was hungry for. She had instantly said she was looking for more of a half and half deal. Looking over the list of food items, Killua began to speak out, letting her know which soup and sandwich deals they had or sandwich and salad.

Komugi chose to go with a soup and sandwich, Killua doing so as well. They only real difference was the soup. Killua desired something thicker, Komugi more watered down. Once their order had been placed, the two drove into their discussion once again.

Komugi’s first topic that she asked about was Olive, and what had occurred. After all, it had been two weeks since someone had been watching Killua, and the young male had promised he’d deal with it. Groaning, Killua became rowdy as he went on about Olive and how Gon had bumped into him in the mailroom of their apartment complex.

“Gon broke that fucker’s nose a second time. I asked him why he did it if the asshole hadn’t even bothered Gon, to begin with. And you know what Gon said?!” Killua shouted as he ignored the glances he was getting from the table ahead of them. Komugi tilting her head, unsure of why Gon would even do such a thing.

Stabbing into the chocolate cake slice he had requested, Killua rolled his eyes. Just talking about what happened annoyed Killua. Especially the fact that Gon sometimes was too stubborn to think twice about the things he did. “I felt like it. That was Gon’s fucking excuse! He just felt like punching the jerk in the face. I mean okay, I get it. Still, he wasn’t doing anything. And ever since I punched him, he’s left me alone. Ugh, I swear Gon isn’t satisfied with things until he’s done something about it.”

Sipping her drink, Komugi gave a small nod of agreement. She didn’t know Gon very well, but from everything Killua had told her, it seemed as much. She couldn’t really blame the man, her partner did similar, “I’m glad things went well, I was a bit worried.” Fingers fiddled with the chips Killua had gotten her. She took one, eating it after her words, “The offer is still open if he does happen to ever bother you again. Meruem and I wouldn’t be bothered to help you out.”

With a shake of his head, Killua swallowed, fork waving around as he moved his hand in a dismissive motion, “Nah! I’m telling you, I did enough to make him back off. It wasn’t necessary for Gon to do what he did. Plus, the bastard doesn’t need Meruem of all people after his ass.” He laughed, his eyes shifting over to the TV as someone turned it up. His brows furrowed while he watched, a bit after eyes leaving the screen and looking back over to Komugi.

“That is true,” Komugi’s words trailed off, and she found herself distracted by the television. It was hard not too, when the sound was loud, the news filling the whole area. It wasn’t positive news, but Komugi could understand how it was important to some. After all, it was a report to keep people safe from danger.

_[Body found in upstate Sahelta. Police are still working to identify the victim and the cause of death. More details on this horrific finding coming up next.]_

Komugi drove her attention away from the TV and its noise. She wasn’t all too interested in what was being said. Even if it had been about a body being discovered. She had come here to spend time with Killua and catch up, not get sidetracked by the news. Clapping her hands together, she spoke out with excitement, not knowing that Killua’s concentration had been on her while she had been listening to the broadcast, “Oh! Killua! I got amazing news!”

Grinning, Killua leaned forward, fork leaving his lips, “Yes?” He watched Komugi carefully, taking in how her cheeks brightened up in color, her pale skin now a rich shade of pink. The teen had his guessed of what the news might have been, but he wanted to hear it come from Komugi. It was much more exciting that way.

Playing with her fingers, Komugi tried to find the right words. A part of her happy she couldn’t see, because she knew that Killua must be giving her a stare that would cause her to become further flustered. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the small clink sound Killua’s fork made with a plate, the young female spoke, “Meruem asked me to marry him!” She yelled a little louder than she needed but feeling better once the news was out. A prideful joy filling her as she waited for Killua's reaction.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait very long at all.

“Finally! Took him long enough!” Killua yelled, a bubbling of excitement overflowing his form while he swayed back and form in his seat unable to keep still from the happiness he felt for his friend. It was about time Meruem asked Komugi to marry him. Killua didn’t know them long, but from the way they acted around each other, it was clear what their feelings for one another were.

Getting up, without thinking things through, Killua took Komugi by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. Something, she had predicted, for it wasn’t the first time Killua had done so. She knew from his actions, what he was about to say, “Tell me you said yes! I am so tired of seeing you two flirting while playing Gungi.”

Laughing gently, Komugi answered, “I said yes,” Moments later, she felt Killua let got and apologize. She shook her head letting him know it was fine and that she didn’t mind. Once she was sure that Killua wasn’t feeling slightly off for his reaction, she reached into her blouse, pulling out Meruem’s gift and the sign of their engagement.

“A necklace?” Killua inquired, bending forward again, his hands gently taking the necklace into his fingers. It was thin and made of white gold, a small charm with Komugi’s birthstone right in the center. It was really beautiful, yet simple. However, it was such a shame that Komugi would never truly know how it looked like. Even so, Killua was sure she didn’t care. Material things had never been something she felt were important.

Letting Killua’s fingers touch and mess with the charm, Komugi smiled. “Meruem thought it would be better than a ring. This way I won’t lose it so easily.” She explained, taking note of how carefully the teen had let go of her gift once he had been done staring at it.

“That’s smart of him,” The white-haired male answered, eyes shifting over to the waiter who came with their meal. Both gave thanks before going back to the topic at hand, neither in a rush to eat. Plus, the soup was too hot and needed a bit of cooling down.

Komugi nodded, taking another sip of her drink, “I’m glad. I’m not very good with jewelry. I normally do lose it, since I can’t see and all.” The girl laughed at her own joke, trying to hold back from getting louder as Killua snorted loudly. The noise he made sounding like he almost choked on his food. She didn’t think she had been that funny, but again, it wasn’t every day she made a joke. If it could be even called that. Perhaps, Killua just had an awful tasted in comedy.

“Maybe a new Gungi board would have been a better engagement ring?” Killua suggested after a taking a few bites of his sandwich. A few moments later calling the waiting and asking for refills on their empty drinks, the teen also ordered more cake and ice cream.

With an honest giggle, Komugi gave Killua a puzzled expression, “Do people even do that?” She asked, fingers playing with the spoon in her bowl, before taking some of her soup and blowing it gently to eat.

To her, it seemed like a good idea. She wouldn’t have objected if that had been what her lover gave her. However, she wasn’t even sure if that’s how engagements worked. Wasn’t it all about the ring and how it was planned out? Then again, what was the point when she was blind and couldn’t even see her gift? At least, with a Gungi table, she and Meruem would be able to play more endless games of Gungi with one another.

To her, it would mean more to feel the table and pieces go from new to worn as the time passed. It would show how their relationship had grown, and how the days together have passed. It would be something they could share with one another, unlike a silly diamond ring.

Maybe, she was just being strange. However, as she thought this of herself, Killua spoke, all his words making feel better, and see just how strange the world was, and not her, “Sure, back then that’s how all marriages were done. The dude asked the lady, give her what he had, and that was pretty much it. Then the diamond company brainwashed everyone into thinking that a ring was the only way to go.”

Taking in the information, Komugi continued to eat her soup, really loving the taste. However, Killua could tell she was lost in thought, and let her be. It was after a while she spoke out, a goofy grin on her face, “Heh, well I don’t care what’s given to me. I’m just looking forward to spending more of my life with Meruem.”

“When do you plan to have the wedding?” Killua inquired, soon after taking a drink of his cup that had been refilled. He then went back to his food, oddly wanting to dip his sandwich into his cheese and broccoli soup, the way that Gon did so whenever they ate at that particular sandwich shop. Thinking about it, Killua was soon drenching his sandwich with the soup. His clear blue eyes going wide as he took a bite and realized why Gon ate it the way he did. It was bloody amazing!

“Sometime next year,” Komugi answered, and finished her soup. Just that one item causing her to feeling full, she would have to take what was left of her chips and sandwich home with her. “We’re going to move in together and see how that works out. Some say that married life changes everything.”

“I guess it can be true,” Killua frowned a bit as his thoughts drifted off to his and Gon’s marriage. It wasn’t bad, but there were a few things going on. Killua knew that there wasn’t such thing as a perfect marriage. Still, he couldn’t help but wish there was. Of course, he had just too many demons he had to take care of and failed to let Gon help him. Although, he knew that Gon would be there every step of the way, demons and all.

It didn’t even surprise Killua when Komugi decided to ask her next question. If anything, he had been expecting it. She might have been blind, but at times Killua was sure that the female could easily read his moods from the shift of the air around him, “Are things with you and Gon not going well?”

“Huh?” Killua faked to be taken aback, his fingers lingering on the cold, wet glass of his drink. He let his words hang for a moment, mind searching for the right terms to say. Yet, when he did speak, he couldn’t hide what he had been feeling for a while, “No, we’re doing fine. Sure we get into dumb fights and disagreements, but we still love each other.”

“You don’t sound so sure, Killua.” It hurt Komugi to speak so bluntly. She knew from Killua’s tone something was off. The thing was; she wasn’t sure if it was something beyond her help or if the issues were with only Killua, and not actually between Killua and Gon. A part of her wished that whatever was the matter wasn’t something that could tear the young couple apart. Of course, all at the same time, this little mumbled expressed that she knew the issue and it was one she had no control over. Simply time would tell if the stress of what was needed would bring the two males closer or drift them apart.

With a shake of his head, Killua began to talk again, quickly giving Komugi a part of what was really going on. He didn’t want her to believe it was Gon causing problems. It wasn’t, it never had been. It was he, Killua, who needed to get his emotions in check. Which was why he so openly admitted to the female before him, “Gon is absolutely amazing. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I know he loves me, and I really do love him as well. I’m the one who’s causing all the issues.”

Thinking about the little voice in the back of her thoughts, Komugi asked in a soft tone, her form leaning a little closer, “Have you told Gon about… _that_?”

Killua didn’t need to know what the blind woman meant. After all, only a few people knew what _that_ even meant. Taking into account her question, he answered fluidly, “Gon knows. He’s known before we got married. I’m still learning to open up, I guess.”

“What’s bothering you, that you can’t tell Gon?” Komugi inquired, her face filled with worry that she couldn’t mask. If Gon knew about the past, then there had to be another issue. Killua did have a habit of shutting himself. Still, could it be so bad that he couldn’t even speak about it with Gon. Just the thought of it was unsettling.

“I…” Killua stumbled, only for Komugi to cut him off. She didn’t wish to force him to speak about anything he wasn’t comfortable with. The last thing she wished for her young friend was to cause him discomfort. Their lunch dates were created so that they could have happy times and get to know each other more. Put strength into their friendship.

Yes, sometimes talking about heavy issues was great for them, but Komugi didn’t know if Killua was ready to talk about such things. Especially when he couldn’t even say them to the man he loved. “We don’t need to talk about it, unless you wish too,” She whispered.

Yet, Killua let it all out once he found his words. He believed that if he could tell Komugi, he would be able to do the same and speak to Gon about it. At least, that’s what he was hoping as words left him like a flood ripping through a dam, “Our search. We’ve been looking everywhere, and we still haven’t found anything. I’m losing my mind. I thought that once I left home, the search would become easier, but there hasn’t been a single clue to help us! I sick of waiting, it’s been over three months! I can’t wait anymore.”

“Killua…” It hit like a storm, but Komugi knew exactly what Killua was talking about. It pained her to see such a thing was causing tension to Killua and his relationship with Gon. However, she could fully understand why. The thing was, Killua was right. He was to blame for not speaking up and letting Gon know how he was feeling.

Sighing, the white-haired male let his lips open, only honesty leaving him as he acknowledged the truth of the situation, “It’s going to take time, and I know this. I keep telling myself that I can’t expect Gon to just get this all done with a snap of his fingers. I know it’s my fault things are getting the way they are. I should tell Gon, but I don’t want to stress him over this.” Killua ran his hand through his hair, his body shaking slightly. He was glad the other couldn’t see him.

“Killua, you should give Gon a bit more time. Gon has been working hard on the search. You too have been doing what you can to make this happen. Wait a while more.” Komugi answered with haste, knowing well that each thing she said had to be right. She didn’t wish to give her friend bad advice, “Most of all, let Gon know how you’re feeling. You might not want to make him feel awful for being unable to make progress. However, you can’t keep all these thoughts to yourself. They will eat you away in no time. Speak to him before this problem causes an unfixable break in your marriage.”

“Ugh, you’re right,” Killua confessed, his pale hand going through his hair once again. Releasing a heavy sigh, the teen looked out the window, watching the people outside go by, “I hate when you’re right. I’ll talk to him. Thanks, Komugi.”

Komugi reached out blindly, her fingers coming into contact with the hand that Killua had left on the table. The male having shifted it slightly knowing what she wanted to do. Taking Killua’s hand into her own, she gave it a soft squeeze, “Promise me you’ll talk to him, Killua.”    

“I will,” Killua answered, gaze lingering on Komugi’s face. Moments later, his sight went dark as he shut his eyes, the feeling of the other’s hand leaving his own making him open them again. His mind was running through thoughts a hundred miles an hour, “After all, I need to bring up _that_ as well…”

With a soft sigh leaving her lips, Komugi eased her hand away from Killua’s. The motion had been light and gentle. It would have gone unnoticed if it weren’t for the fact that the white-haired male couldn’t do anything but keep his mind on the touch. It was better than letting himself slip away to all the confessions he needed to lay out or let himself drown in the fact that he was still no closer to reaching the end of his search. Most of all, it had been keeping him from fearing that he, alone was going to be the cause of something damaging within the marriage that he had with Gon.

While Killua seemed lost in his thoughts, Komugi couldn’t help but turn to the direction of the television once again. She may not be able to see what was on the screen. Yet, it was what was being spoken about that caught her attention the most. She had always been interested in the news; it was her only real way to keep up with what was going on around her in life.

“The sooner, the better. This isn’t something you can keep hidden for long, Killua.” Komugi whispered, her stare looking blankly at where the sound of the TV was coming from. A little voice in the back of her head asking to some higher power that Killua kept to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is going to the last chapter update for this story that I post for a while. I will update Trees&Trust with the next chapter before I put that story on hold too. Everything going on around me has made me really mentally and emotionally unstable. I’m going through a pretty bad depression right now. I’m going to get myself checked out and on meds again. However, I’m not sure how medication is going to effect me. (Last time I was on meds, I couldn’t get out of bed xD) We’ll have to see. For now, I’m going to take a break, but you can still find me on tumblr: [moreishines](http://moreishines.tumblr.com/). I hope everyone understands and continues to be patient with me. Anyway, enough blabber from me! Thank you, everyone, for reading this story. For all the support you all have given me. I love you all. Thank again! (sorry if there's mistakes... i didn't bother to check it again)


End file.
